Heart and Soul
by PrincetonNurse
Summary: Rachel is sick and Cuddy goes to the only man that can help, too bad she dumped him. Will House still help Rachel? Post bombshells but House never marries Dominika, Wilson isn't sick and Rachel is a little older. Shout out to chloe2007 who came up with the plot and the title! Don't worry, it's Huddy.
1. Chapter 1

**chloe2007 messaged me with this wonderful idea for a story. The original idea came from her and she also came up with the title so huge shout out to chloe2007! This takes place post Bombshells in season 7, House never married Dominika, Wilson isn't sick. Rachel is three and House and Cuddy have been broken up for a few months. I do not own House it belongs to Fox and David Shore.**

"House, I need your help." Cuddy stated as she entered House's office. She sounded desperate. She was, she was coming to her ex-boyfriend's office to ask for a favor when House has been avoiding her like the plague. House stared her down. He was in no mood to see her, she hurt him and he was still bitter about the breakup; even though that happened a little over two months ago.

"Ask someone else."

His tone was flat and cold, he remained seated behind his desk and went back to reading a file.

"Do you really think I want to do this? I know you're pissed at me but… I need you."

"Why the hell do you need me? I thought I could never be there for you." House said bitterly.

Cuddy was hurt by his words, mainly because she realized he was right. She told him he couldn't be there for her and here she is asking him for help.

"Rachel is sick."

This got House's attention, as much as he hated to admit it he loved that kid, she was as close to a daughter he'd ever get. He was mad as hell at Cuddy, but he wasn't going to let his anger for her be taken out on Rachel.

"Symptoms?"

Cuddy was taken aback by his response. "Not used to House the professional." She said trying to lighten the mood and imply that she was grateful for his help. House had no response, he just stared, a cold stare, waiting for her to continue.

"Uh. Right. She's been having headaches and she has been having difficulty balancing. Her fine motor skills are not good too."

"She's three. Of course, she has shit coordination." House was torn, this case was boring and he didn't want to take it but it was Rachel's case, and Rachel needed him.

"No, not like that something is wrong."

House just nodded, "anything else?"

"She's also been dizzy and nauseous."

"Did you think that maybe she is a toddler who is uncoordinated and happens to have a stomach bug?"

"Since when do you think something is two different diseases?"

"I never said that, I said she has a stomach bug and is uncoordinated." House didn't want to think of anything other than that, that last thing he wanted was for Rachel to actually be sick.

Cuddy was getting annoyed, House was right but he was also wrong, the symptoms were mild but Cuddy's motherly intuition was screaming that something was wrong.

"House, you still work for me, you are taking this case and figuring this out." And with that she walked out of the room. House was left at his desk speechless.

Cuddy arrived home after work and checked on Rachel. She was playing with blocks, they were child's blocks but she was having trouble stacking them. Cuddy looked concerned. "Hi Mama." Rachel rasped, she sounded like she just lost her voice, "hi baby, have you been screaming today?" Rachel looked at her confused, "No, why Mama?"

"You lost your voice…" Rachel just shrugged and continued fumbling with the blocks.

After Cuddy tucked her in and turned off the lights, she made sure the baby monitor was on and crawled into her bed. She saw the empty space that House occupied not too long ago. She missed him, his smell, the warmth that radiated off of him, and the safety he brought her at nights. She fell asleep holding her pillow, it was the closest she could get to having him. She awoke to a disturbing sound coming from the baby monitor. Occasionally she heard gagging, not often, but every couple of minutes. She rushed into Rachel's room and saw that her daughter was sound asleep. She was gagging in her sleep, and drooling. She was breathing normally but she was having difficulty swallowing. Cuddy stayed right outside the bedroom door in case Rachel needed her as she called House.

House awoke startled by his phone buzzing on his coffee table. He fell asleep on the couch, again. He didn't like to sleep in his bed, it was because it reminded him of Cuddy.

"What?" House grumbled into the phone cranky that he was woken up and his leg was screaming at him for not sleeping on a mattress.

"It's Rachel." House could hear the concern in her voice and sat up a bit in order to listen to the conversation closely.

"She is gagging, I think she's having trouble swallowing…. Can you come over?"

She couldn't hear anything except for some occasional breaths, she was worried she overstepped by asking him such a personal favor but then she heard him say "I'll be over in 10." He hung up and got on his bike to head to Cuddy's

The all too familiar knock at the door brought relief through Cuddy's body that he was finally here. She opened it up and he limped in going down the hallway to Rachel's room. He still remembered where it was and the layout of the house. He opened the door quietly and listened to Rachel swallow. Cuddy was right, she was having difficulty swallowing. House went to feel her lymph nodes but this awoke Rachel who let out a small scream, House reeled his hands away startled that such a light touch hurt her.

"What happened?" Cuddy almost yelled as she came over to her daughter's bed

"my neck, it hurts."

Cuddy glared at House "I barely touched her, I was just feeling her lymph nodes."

Cuddy then pressed gently on various parts of Rachel's neck and soon discovered that she was hypersensitive to that area. House and Cuddy looked at each other. "Okay, I may have a case here." House said

"Rach, we are going to go to the hospital and get your neck to stop hurting." Cuddy said trying to get her sleepy daughter ready to go to the hospital

"House coming?" She asked. Cuddy looked back at House while she was getting shoes on her daughter

"Yes, of course, I'll be there with you."

Cuddy smiled, even though they had not been on great terms lately he didn't show it in front of Rachel.

"I'll take her to the car, you can get dressed." House said to Cuddy as he picked Rachel up

"Dizzy!" Rachel squealed as House lifted her into his arms.

"You feel dizzy?" He asked again making a mental note of the new symptom. She nodded resting her head between his neck and shoulder. "Tingly too"

House swallowed hard, trying to figure this out. "Okay" he said softly as he rubbed her back soothingly while making his way to Cuddy's car. It has been a while but his body still remembered how to hold Rachel and walk with his cane. He strapped her into the car seat and Cuddy came into the garage. They got in the car and headed to the hospital. During the drive Cuddy made observations about how House was treating Rachel. He was good to her, and someone Rachel needed in her life. It was clear that Rachel missed House and she didn't want him leaving her during her time at the hospital.

"Okay we are going to take some fun pictures of your head, and see why you're so dizzy." House said to Rachel trying his best to make her feel calm. As they made their way through the hospital lobby House could hear the nurses talking. Some were commenting how cute he was with Rachel in his arms and her head on his shoulder, others were discussing if House and Cuddy were back together. He paid little attention, his focus was on Rachel.

Luckily, Cuddy was able to pull some strings to get Rachel an MRI spot immediately. House lowered Rachel down on the MRI machine. "Okay, it's going to be loud, it's going to sound someone is hammering on the machine" House was doing his best to prepare her. "Like pirate cannons?" Rachel asked eyes beaming "Aye mi bloody scallywag" House said while winking one eye doing his best pirate impression. As he was turning to leave to start the machine Rachel grabbed his hand. "You're not leaving, right?" Her eyes started to water as she stared at House.

"No Rach, I'm not leaving, I'm going to be behind that glass and look at the pictures of your head." Rachel nodded but was reluctant to let go of his hand, he just came back to her she didn't want him leaving again. "I'll be right next to you the whole time." Cuddy said rubbing her head, then House pushed the button so she was in the machine.

As the images came through everything was looking good, frontal lobe, occipital, temporal, all good. House was happy it was nothing serious, until he noticed something, small but there. Her cerebellum was too large. "Crap" House muttered. She has Chiari Malformation. House turned off the machine and walked back into the room.

"Ok kid, you're all done" he said with a smile

"Up" She demanded reaching her arms out toward House. House's leg was killing him from carrying her so much today and the past few nights sleeping on the couch didn't help. It was becoming more difficult to carry her with his cane but she was more important than any pain in the world. House leaned over and picked her up, she got back in her usual spot resting between his neck and shoulder, arms wrapped around him and her legs on either side of him and he carried her with his left arm.

"We need to admit her, page Richardson and get an OR" House whispered to Cuddy to try and not let Rachel hear, "She has Chiari Malformation"

Cuddy let out a small gasp and put her hand over her mouth, she looked like she was about to cry. House rested his cane against the MRI machine and used his free hand to pull her into a hug, it felt good to have both of his girls in his arms again.

"It's ok Cuddy, Richardson is the best neurosurgeon, Rachel will be fine."

They stayed like that for a while, not wanting to let each other go. "Come on, let's go to a room" House said as he let go of Cuddy and grabbed his cane. She missed his warmth and smell already but she knew she had to set everything up for Rachel's surgery.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked once House and Cuddy were in the pre-op room with her.

"You have a condition called Chiari Malformation, it is when the tonsils in your cerebellum become enlarged. They dangle down and go through the foramen magnum, the hole in the base of your skull that allows the spinal cord to pass through. This causes an obstruction in your cerebral spinal fluid and an influx of blood into your brain." House just stood there while Rachel was staring at him. Why was he so stupid? This is a three-year-old and he's giving her textbook definitions. She's scared and looking to House for answers… "Uh. It's treatable, you don't have Chiari Malformation Type II. We just remove your cerebellum tonsils and you'll be right as rain."

Rachel looked confused "remove?" She asked her voice shaking

"Yes honey," Cuddy said as she held her daughter's hand, "the surgeons are going to put you to sleep and then when you wake up you'll be all better."

House moved to the other side of her bed stroking her hair, "don't worry Rach, you just have too much brains, they need to cut some of it out to leave room for your other organs" House said

Rachel smiled, she loved how House talked to her.

"When I wake up will you and Mommy be here." Rachel asked more concerned that House would leave than her mom. Cuddy looked to House wanting to know the answer as well

"Of course, pirates never leave a shipmate behind."

The surgical team was ready Foreman and Richardson would both be working on Rachel. As they wheeled her down the hall they reached a point where patient's family was no longer allowed. House and Cuddy stood next to each other as Rachel was wheeled away. As soon as she was out of their sight Cuddy threw herself into House's arms and began to cry.

"Cuddy, it's okay, of all the types of Chiari Malformation Rachel could have she got the best one!"

Cuddy nodded as she buried her face further into House's chest. He rubbed her back and held her head to keep her against him. After Cuddy calmed down a bit, they went back into Rachel's room for privacy.

Cuddy sat on the bed while House rested in the chair. There was a long silence, almost thirty minutes went by with neither one saying a word until Cuddy broke it.

"I miss you." She said her head facing the floor too ashamed to look her ex-lover in the eyes. "I don't want you to hate me. But I had to do what's best for me. I was alone in the hospital that night. But seeing you with Rachel…"

"I don't hate you Cuddy. But you weren't alone. I was there."

"Yeah." She said coldly "you were there, high."

House looked down at the floor ashamed of his past actions.

"I'm an addict Cuddy. I messed up, I didn't want to deal with the emotions of what would happen if you died. And I'm here now."

"Yeah, probably high off your ass again."

House was annoyed, he didn't need this crap. He was doing this for Rachel and she was bitching at him about the past and accusing him of things he didn't do! "Cuddy, I binged in that hotel room after you dumped me. But I haven't had any Vicodin in two months."

Cuddy looked up wanting to see the truth in his eyes

"I couldn't do it again. I couldn't be a drug addict again, once I got over the breakup, Wilson helped me detox."

"So, you really are here, with us."

"Yes, I'm screwed up but…." House took a deep breath as it was difficult for him to say these words "I could do better, I showed that tonight. You just didn't give me the chance."

Cuddy swallowed hard, he was right. He did do better, Rachel is having brain surgery and House is not on drugs, carried her all night, and was with them every step of the way. He did above and beyond, and he wasn't even her boyfriend. He didn't have to do anything except diagnose Rachel. Cuddy stood up and placed a hand on his cheek, lifting his face up so they were looking at each other.

"You're right. I was wrong. I was wrong about you House. You screwed up that night big time, but I screwed up that night too."

"Big time." House retorted and Cuddy smiled

"Yes, I screwed up big time. But, if you can forgive me, I'd like to try again." Cuddy said hopeful things can go back to how they were.

House put his hand over hers, "Cuddy…"

Cuddy's heart began to sink in her chest, she felt like she ruined everything with House and now it was her that was going to have her heart broken

"Listen," House continued, "I told you the day after the crane collapse, that this isn't going to work… I love you, I love Rachel, but I can't handle my heart being broken again by you." House's eyes began to water, "I want nothing more than to be with you, but, what if I relapse, what if I do something stupid? If you break up with me again…" House trailed off shaking his head

"House, the night I broke up with you, you said you could do better, I told you that I didn't think you could, and I was idiot and wrong in saying that. So now I'm asking you, do you believe me that I can do better? Do you trust me that I won't break up with you if you relapse?"

There was a pause as Cuddy held her breath. "Yes, I believe you." Cuddy smiled and asked House to join her on the bed. He got up slowly and sat down next to her, Cuddy placed her head on his shoulder as they sat and waited for Rachel.

"It was a perfect success, she's going to be just fine." Richardson said startling Cuddy and House awake. "Thank god!" Said Cuddy as they both got out of the bed. "She's in the ICU for observation, we'll need to keep her for a couple days to check on her but she's perfect." Richardson said as they all started walking to Rachel's new room. Rachel was somewhat awake but obviously tired due to the anesthesia, but she was happy to see her Mom and House with her. "You stayed." Rachel slurred, "of course, I told you I would." House said.

After being discharged, House, Cuddy and Rachel were finally back to Cuddy's house. Rachel was getting settled in her room and Cuddy and House were now alone in the living room.

"I need to shower" Cuddy said after getting a whiff of herself. "Yeah, me too, I guess I should go." House said as he turned to leave.

"Wait," Cuddy said as she made her way closer to House, "stay… I don't want to sleep alone anymore"

House was confused, "I'm coming back, I just need clothes."

Cuddy then bit her lip. "I have a confession to make, I kept a pair of your boxers and one of your shirts… I didn't want to give them back…. I don't want to give you back either, I want you to stay."

"Okay, I'll stay, but on one condition, you have to let me sleep with my boss tonight."

Cuddy played along, "fine, you can try but from what you told me, your boss is a catch, how do you know she'll sleep with you?"

"Trust me, she'll sleep with me"


	2. Chapter 2

**Update on House and Cuddy now that they're back together. I don't own House that belongs to David Shore and Fox I also do not own any other services mentioned.**

"Oof!" House said as he awoke to a tiny body jumping on his chest. "Morning House!" Squealed an excited Rachel. House had been living at Cuddy's for about a month now, only going to his apartment when he needed his alone time. Rachel was improving dramatically and honestly was back to her normal self again. House hadn't gotten much sleep since he got home from the hospital at almost 3:00am and Rachel wakes up at 7:00am. He rubbed his eyes as Rachel rested her body on his stomach with her arms wrapped around his neck. She loves him, Cuddy was starting to think she loved him more than her, but really it was because he wasn't done with work until after her bedtime most nights. House placed one arm on her back, "breakfast?" he asked and she nodded in agreement. House then started to move and Rachel knew the drill, she climbed off him, being careful of his leg and waited for House. He was slower than her mom but she didn't care, once he was standing she took his left hand and they walked to the kitchen.

House cracked open a Monster, a drink that he has been having every morning since he and Cuddy got back together; House was improving, before the breakup he seemed awkward around Rachel but since she got sick they fell into this morning routine. House, unlike Cuddy, didn't have to be at work until nine or sometimes ten so the morning was House and Rachel's time. Cuddy took care of Rachel at night when House was at the hospital or desperately trying to catch up on sleep. He loved their morning but waking up at the crack of dawn was not one of House's strong suits, hell waking up before noon was an accomplishment, but he wouldn't trade it for the world. Much to his employee's surprise, he was becoming quite the father figure, sure he sometimes screws up like when he was playing Call of Duty with Rachel in the room and Cuddy was furious he introduced her to violent video games, but he really was good with her.

They ate their breakfast as House read the paper and Rachel read the comics. House always chuckled to himself when he saw her, she couldn't read yet but she loved the pictures and wanted to read the paper like House. After breakfast, Cuddy came in and said goodbye to them to head to work. She was very bitter about working on a Saturday but House had the day off and Rachel enjoyed her time with him. Rachel was extra clingy this morning, never wanting to leave his side, she made him carry her to the living room so she could snuggle with him. House was laying on the couch and watching TV as Rachel sucked her thumb, curled up next to House nestled between his arm and torso. Her head was resting comfortably on his shoulder, a position she has enjoyed since her night in the hospital. She found the sport channel House was watching boring but she would never admit it, she wanted to like everything he liked. Rachel then thought about what House liked, "I wanna be a doctor" Rachel said suddenly, "yeah? What kind of doctor?" Rachel squinted her face trying to remember what House was, "a dog-nas-tan" House laughed, "you mean a diagnostician?" he corrected "yes. Dog-nis-tian" House just chuckled again. "You'd make a good doctor, Rach" "I can prove it too!" She excitedly exclaimed jumping up and running to her play room. House could hear her footsteps disappearing down the hall then quickly come charging back in. She was caring her children's doctor bag and hurrying to her patient.

"I have to look in your ears." Rachel rummaged through the bag and pulled out her plastic otoscope and then crossed her arms. She looked so much like Cuddy when she did this. "You're a bad patient, sit." She demanded, House was still lying down and reluctantly got up into a seated position. Rachel then climbed onto the couch, he was too tall now, and she had to stand up on the couch so she could examine his ears. "Is my hearing good?" "yes, but now I need to do the cuff." House was confused not sure what that meant until Rachel pulled out a small BP cuff, it wouldn't fit on House's arms so she asked him to hold it for her. "what's my blood pressure?" he asked after she was done squeezing. "ummm 17" she said. House let out a small laugh, "wow, that's uh. That's really not good."

"I know, that's why you're seeing your doctor" Rachel said acting like he was an idiot for not remembering that he was her sick patient.

"now I must listen to your chest." She pulled out her plastic stethoscope and placed it onto his chest. She frowned starting to get upset. House could feel her tiny hands pressing the bell of the stethoscope harder into his sternum.

"I can't hear it!" She said annoyed throwing her toy stethoscope on the ground.

"Wait here," House said as he limped off into Cuddy and his bedroom. Rachel did as she was told and sat on the couch waiting for her buddy to come back.

When he returned one of his hands was behind his back and he went up to Rachel. "Rachel, you're my doctor now and we can't let my doctor have old equipment. I deserve the best care from you" Rachel's eyes lit up and she was beaming with excitement,

"now, this isn't a toy, but it's very special to me." He pulled out a stethoscope. It was navy blue and in perfect condition. It had two bells that were back to back, one for lung sounds and one for heart sounds. Rachel was shocked and so happy House was trusting her with something special of his. Rachel carefully picked up the gift and examined it.

"My mother gave this to me the day I graduated medical school. Now I am giving it to the next generation of doctors." He said with a smile. Rachel was so happy, normally she wouldn't appreciate a gift that wasn't a toy but this was House's and he trusted her, she was a big girl, she was happy to receive her adult gift. "What does this say?" She asked pointing to the engraved lettering on the bell of the stethoscope

"It says Dr. House."

"Wow." Rachel said "I'll be a doctor House too!"

House smiled as Rachel carefully put the stethoscope in her ears and tried listening to his heart again. "Not working!" She said upset.

"That's because you put it on backwards" House laughed, "it's a common mistake, put it in your ear so it goes into your ear canal not away, like this." He flipped the stethoscope around and put it in her ears the right way.

"Now you have to make sure the bell is facing the right way, you can tell by the hole. The smaller bell is to hear your lungs, the larger bell is for your heart, whatever the hole is facing is the bell that you will hear out of." House then flipped the bell so the 'heart' side was the one she was using and placed the bell on his chest.

"I hear it!" She yelled excited it worked.

"Now you try, but don't put your fingers on the bell or you'll hear your own pulse." Rachel nodded feeling like a doctor learning all these new skills, she put the bell on his chest and then on her own. She rotated between the lung and heart bells listening to different parts of the body. She laughed when she put the bell on House's abdomen and said he was farting on the inside.

"That's the sound of digestion." House said but Rachel kept laughing

"You're gassy!" She laughed

House then moved the bell to his throat and took a sip of water. Rachel thought it was so cool hearing the different sounds of the body. She felt like she really was a doctor.

Rachel and House spent the rest of the morning discussing the body, messing with her new stethoscope, and playing Operation. But then Rachel was getting bored with doing things, she felt like snuggling with House and watching a movie. "I want to see a body movie!" She said House was racking his brain, he knew a lot of movies that were about the body, porn was the first thing that came to mind, but he didn't know of any kid friendly human body movies that weren't educational and boring. House turned on the TV and went to Vudu hoping to find something relevant to Rachel's demand, to his surprise there was a movie called Osmosis Jones in the suggested category, apparently it was on sale to rent.

"How about Osmosis Jones?" House asked Rachel as she was in the kitchen getting snacks for the movie

"Is it a body movie?"

"based on the title I'd say it's a safe bet."

Rachel ran excitedly toward the couch with a full bowl of popcorn and plopped down right next to House with the bowl in her lap. Rachel was enjoying the movie and was glad to see House was too, he was laughing throughout it at jokes Rachel didn't understand, but when he explained why it was funny, it just sounded like really complicated science that she didn't understand, like how cells divide. The movie ended and the main character was saved from the evil virus that was trying to kill him with a high fever. "Is that a real disease?" Rachel asked at the end of the movie, "no Rach, it was just a fever and a sore throat, if you only have those things wrong with you it isn't fatal." House could tell Rachel was nervous she might get the virus for a minute but House calmed her down. "What illness was it?" she asked, it wasn't often that she got to observe House doing his job. "dog-nose it for me." House laughed that she still struggled to say the words that made up his job and his title.

House cleared his throat, "well, his name is Thrax which makes me think anthrax but the symptoms don't match that at all. He is a virus so that rules out any bacterial infection. Scarlet Fever is the best diagnosis but the character didn't have a rash so that rules that out…" House took a pause to see if Rachel was still with him. She was seated chris-cross-applesauce on the couch with her head resting in her hands, "keep talking! This is cool!" Rachel said annoyed that he stopped. House was touched by her words, they had something in common, granted she was three and it was a one sided conversation, but she loved hearing him talk about his passion and that filled his heart with joy.

"Okay where was I… well the thing that is confusing is he is a virus and never once talked about his need to reproduce, incubate, make clones or try to infect cells. My guess is he isn't a virus… he can't be the symptoms don't fit. The symptoms don't match any disease that I am aware of so I'd say he's maybe a genetically engineered virus… something that has never been seen before?"

"Oooooh!" Rachel said feeling amazed at his diagnosis, she didn't understand really anything of what he said, but she wanted to. When Cuddy walked in from work her presence was ignored as House and Rachel were sitting on the living room floor with paper strewn all about the place. Crayons, colored pencils, and markers were all being utilized as House was explaining to Rachel in the simplest terms he could what viruses, cells, and bacteria are. Rachel was having fun learning but soon it derailed and House and Rachel were coloring different drawings they made.

"Uh. Hey guys." Cuddy said trying to get their attention from their drawing and conversations,

"look Mommy, it's a virus!" Rachel exclaimed as she ran to her mom shoving the drawing in her face.

"wow, very well drawn!"

"Yeah, House told me what they look like!" Rachel said proud of her art

"I'll put it on the fridge." Cuddy said as she walked to the kitchen, "Have you kids had dinner?"

"No" House and Rachel both said, House was still finishing his drawing, he was laying on his stomach propped up on his elbows when Rachel crawled on his back and put her hands on his head and started to pretend to play the drums.

"I take it you two had a lot of fun today" Cuddy said as she peered out from the kitchen looking at the scene, "come on, it's time for dinner." Rachel shot up and climbed off of House and she went to the kitchen, moments later House came in holding his drawing, "can mine go on the fridge too?" He asked jokingly, Cuddy smiled and kissed him on the cheek, he is such a good dad.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: this chapter has smut and more intense language than the previous chapters so it is rated M not T, so if you do not wish to read explicit content then skip this chapter. You have been warned.**

After dinner was finished, Cuddy was cleaning up the dishes and House was putting away leftovers. She liked their 'clean-up' routine, she knew how much House hated doing the dishes so he would always put up the food. When she flipped the switch for the garbage disposal a horrible sound could be heard. "The sink is messed up" she said, "can you take a look at it while I get Rachel ready for bed?"

"Sure." House said, Cuddy lifted Rachel up out of her high chair and carried her to her room for a bath and bed. House finished putting away the food and reluctantly finished the dishes, using the side of the sink that wasn't clogged. He took a deep breath and stuck his hand down the drain, clean. "Fuck." He muttered, the problem had to be solved under the sink. He limped over to the living room and grabbed an old pillow that Cuddy always commented that she never cared for and brought it back to the kitchen, he placed it down in front of the drawers that gave him access to the sink pipe and opened up the cabinet. Lucky for him Cuddy was smart, and kept the tools needed to fix a sink under the sink. House laid down on his back, using the pillow to cushion his shoulder blades from hitting the base of the cabinet, his head and part of his shoulders disappeared inside the cabinet as he was fixing the sink. Cuddy tucked Rachel in, House failed to put her down for a nap forgetting that three-year-olds need that, so she was asleep very quickly. Normally Cuddy would be upset that House didn't put her down for a nap, but it made bathing Rachel and putting her to bed go very quickly which gave her time to be with House. She quickly changed into her pajamas, which normally was one of his shirts and some short shorts.

God, he looked hot, he had a flashlight in his mouth with one hand holding the pipe and the other holding the wrench to screw it back into place. She could see his biceps flexing as he was tightening it. He was wearing a grey T-shirt and blue jeans, his left leg was bent at the knee with his foot flat on the ground while his right leg was straight out in front of him.

"Fix it?"

"Yeah, it's working now, just getting it back into place" he mumbled trying to speak clearly despite the flashlight being held in-between his teeth.

Cuddy took off her underwear, something House didn't notice since his head was under the sink, and she stood over his torso, legs on either side of his body. She was wearing nothing but one of his T-shirts. As House finished up tightening the sink he pushed off the back wall sliding himself out of the cabinet. His face was directly under Cuddy's legs giving him a full view of her naked form.

"Oooh." House let out a soft moan happily surprised at what he was looking at. Cuddy lowered herself onto him resting her butt on his pelvis, his growing penis was pressing right against her sex, between that and the rough denim it felt so good. She loved straddling him, she had to do it carefully making sure that there wasn't too much weight on his right leg, but they always managed to work it out. House's hands were wrapping themselves around Cuddy's waist as he lowered her head down to his for a kiss. She was grinding him lightly and it was feeling so good, making his dick tingle with anticipation. His hands moved up her torso gently guiding his shirt off of her exposing her breasts. She leaned her head back giving him access to her nipples. He pulled her down in a way that allowed him to suck on each one, gently caressing them between his teeth. She placed a hand on this back of his head, pressing him closer into her breast, she was getting wet, more so than she was already, as her body was preparing for him to enter her.

She placed her hands under his shirt feeling his abdomen, forcing his T-shirt up as she went higher. Once it reached his neck, he had to momentarily cease the suckling of her tit while he removed his shirt. He was now in his jeans and boxers, the tip of his boxers were peeking out from underneath his jeans, she loved that look. The look of a man shirtless, showing a little underwear and in denim. His boxers were light blue and had sailboats on them, she couldn't explain it, but those boxers always made her hornier and she was glad he was wearing them.

Cuddy leaned down slowly shifting positions as she was kissing House, she started at his stubble, working her way slowly down his neck to his pecks his abdomen until she reached the hem of his boxers. Her body was now sitting in the space between his legs, as she was kneeling in front of his groin. She could see his erection in full beneath the jeans, begging to come out, she also noticed that she left a wet spot next to his zipper where her discharge poured out of her. Her fingers moved slowly as she unbuttoned his pants and worked the zipper down, she shimmied his pants and boxers down giving her access to what she needed. Once House was no longer restricted he pulled Cuddy down forcing her to lay on his stomach. His penis was pushed up against his abdomen under the weight of Cuddy, part of his shaft was against her vagina. He could feel how wet she was which only made the desire more intense. Cuddy shifted her weight so his penis could enter her as she slid down on top of him, there was nothing hotter than Cuddy riding him.

She sifted her weight back and forth sending him waves of euphoria making his balls twitch slightly up and down. She was in control of him making him go where she wanted. As she moved faster and harder, forcing him deeper inside of her, her body's need for release intensified. Her breathing grew more rapid as she was approaching her climax. House was quietly mumbling her name which only made her hotter. "Come for me House, I want you inside me." He was close and she could feel that has his dick began to twitch slightly. With one final thrust from Cuddy House could not hold on any longer as he released his load inside her, Cuddy following shortly after.

She collapsed on top of him breathing heavily as he placed one hand on her back.

"Holy shit." House said between breaths, "anything else around the house you need fixed?"


	4. Chapter 4

Cuddy awoke with dread at 6:45 this morning. Today was the day that she was going to tell her mother and sister Julia that her and House are back together. She has been putting it off mostly because she didn't want Julia to judge her for running back into the arms of an ex. Cuddy was close to her sister and normally would tell her the news, but both Cuddy and House have decided to keep their relationship on the down low for now. Wilson knows, obviously, and so does HR but that is pretty much it. The main reason for this was to give them time to process everything, they got back together during a very emotional night and they wanted to start their relationship with some privacy from the hospital gossip.

She looked over and saw House was still sound asleep with his back to her, all she could see was his messy brown hair pointed in all different directions. Rachel hadn't woken up yet and Cuddy was grateful for that, she wanted House to sleep in. They were going to the aquarium today at 10 and the going to lunch, it was a lot to ask of his leg. Cuddy quietly got up and shut the door behind her, careful not to wake him. It seems that she got up just in time since Rachel was coming down the hall to wake up her buddy. "Hi mama!" "Shhh" Cuddy said putting a finger over her lips, "House is sleeping and we have a big day today so he needs his rest."

Rachel looked sad and her eyes began to water, Cuddy was praying she wouldn't throw a tantrum and tried to quickly diffuse the situation.

"He'll be with you after breakfast" Cuddy said as she grabbed her hand and led her to the kitchen

Rachel shook her head, "but House is with me before breakfast, morning is my time for House!" Rachel sniffled,

"I know sweetheart, but what if I get you this morning and House will take over for me at night time tonight?"

Rachel perked up, although she was still sniffling Cuddy could relax now knowing she wouldn't scream and protest.

Rachel nodded "but only this morning, then I want House."

After breakfast Rachel went to play in her room as Cuddy made the phone call informing her family that her and House were back together and he would be joining them. She was expecting her mom to be annoyed or upset but to her relief her mother was happy they were back together, going so far to tell Lisa that she made a mistake letting House go.

It was 9:00 and that was the time Cuddy allowed Rachel to wake House up to get ready to leave. House heard the all too familiar sound of small feet clapping on the wood floor as she rushed to him. She grabbed the side of the bed and began to climb up to rest on House's stomach.

"Mommy wouldn't let me wake you earlier." Rachel said as she began hugging his neck

"mmm" House mumbled as he was beginning to wake up.

"Ok, well let me get dressed so we can go to the aquarium"

Rachel reluctantly got off of him "I'll be waiting" She said as she made her way to the living room.

House rubbed his eyes and got up, he showered and got dressed.

"Ready to see the fish?" Rachel bounced with anticipation as House made his way to the kitchen to grab a bagel. Rachel was a girl of her word, she was on the couch fully dressed waiting for House to come out. She had her new stethoscope around her neck, something she carried with her everywhere much like how most children carry around a blanket or stuffed animal.

"You bet" House said.

"Take that bagel to go, we need to leave now if we are going to make it on time." Cuddy said as she was rushing to pack her purse and making her way to the car. She was somewhat annoyed by her mother's snide remarks about how she needed to call House Greg for Rachel's sake and how she can't let House go again since she is too old to be dating. Rachel grabbed House's hand and guided him to the car. He buckled her in and hopped in the passenger seat rubbing his thigh to prepare for the long day.

They arrived at the aquarium meeting Julia, her three kids, and Cuddy's mom, Arlene. It was 10:15 when they came in and Julia was happy to see her sister so happy. Rachel hadn't seen her cousins much and they were considerably older than her, the oldest being 12 so Rachel wasn't very close to them.

"Wow, glad you guys finally decided to come." Arlene said clearly annoyed they had to wait fifteen minutes.

"Sorry mom" Cuddy said just trying to diffuse the situation. House put a hand on her shoulder giving it a light squeeze to let her know she was ok.

"Well, let's go see some fish" Julia said trying to move the family along.

"Why is she wearing a stethoscope?" Arlene asked, House was dreading spending the day with her having to continuously hear her condescending comments.

"House gave it to her and she likes it" Cuddy answered

"Well, it is going to get messed up being carried around everywhere by a toddler."

Cuddy closed her eyes trying to compose herself as Rachel squeezed House's hand tighter, House could tell Arlene's words got to her, Rachel felt foolish for bringing it along."

"It is around her neck the same place it would be if I was using it at the hospital the only difference is she is at an aquarium, she won't mess it up." House said trying his hardest to not give off an annoyed tone.

Julia and Cuddy were walking next to each other while her kids were in front of them closer to Arlene, and of course, Rachel was right by House.

"Don't worry about mom, Lisa, she is just looking out for Rachel."

"By questioning what she does with her own stethoscope?" Cuddy asked back annoyed. She was glad Julia and House were there, she could talk to them about her mom and they would lend a sympathetic ear.

"yeah…" Julia didn't know what else to say but wanted Lisa to know she was listening to her.

"Dorry!" Rachel shouted pointing to the blue and yellow fish in the tank.

Rachel was enjoying seeing all the brightly colored fish, turtles, and manatees. There was a tank with sea otters but so many people were around Rachel was having trouble seeing them, House lifted her onto his shoulders which gave her the perfect view. His leg was annoyed with this action but it was worth it.

"I'm tall!" Rachel said to her mom excited with her recent growth.

"You sure are! Do you see the otters?"

Rachel nodded and was pointing them out happy to see them all.

Once they made their way through the aquarium and saw every tank and exhibit there was they went next door to lunch. It was a burger place and House was relieved to be able to sit down.

"I have to potty." Rachel said tugging on House's shirt

"Bathroom is down there I think." He said pointing

"Come on" she said as she was pulling House's arm,

"Rach, I can't go with you, your mom can though."

Rachel looked upset she wanted House to take her since she didn't get the morning with him but she took her mother's hand as she hopped to the restrooms.

"Looks like you two are quite the pair" Julia said to House happy to see he bonded well with her niece.

"Probably too attached." Arlene said as she took a sip of water

House gave her a look of annoyance.

"I'm just saying, she only has to go to the bathroom and she was upset to leave his side for that. How is she going to react when she starts school all day?"

"It's perfectly normal for a kid to miss their parent at that age." Julia defended trying to make sure House doesn't say anything stupid.

"I work long hours in the hospital" House said trying to justify Rachel's actions to this woman even though he felt there was no need to.

"Oh, so that's it. You never see her because you and Lisa both put work ahead of her."

House was starting to feel a rage build up inside him, since he couldn't drug her this time he decided to get out of this situation.

"I have to pee." House said as he stood up

"Lovely thing to say in front of the kids, such a father figure." Arlene said loud enough for House to hear as he walked to the men's room.

"Mom, you need to give them a break." Julia said feeling a little frustrated for them. She would get annoyed how her mother would act towards House, from what Lisa told her on the phone he was an amazing father figure.

"What? I'm simply trying to make sure Lisa and Greg raise Rachel as well as you're raising these three" Arlene said as she gave her grandson a light squeeze. Rachel and Cuddy arrived back at the table to see that House was gone.

"House?" Rachel said looking around

"He went to the bathroom" Julia said as Rachel crawled into the booth.

"That's not how he put it." Arlene said from behind the menu making her judgement of House very clear.

"What do you guys want to eat?" Cuddy said looking to her nieces and nephews, they each told her what kind of burgers they were getting as they colored their menus.

House came back to the booth and sat down next to Rachel who gave him a hug. "look at my virus" Rachel said pointing to the drawing she did on the kid's menu

House laughed to himself, she would draw a virus when the menu said to draw yourself as a super hero.

"Very good Rach, what kind of virus is it?"

"ummmm" Rachel was trying to think of a virus name that would impress House

"Looks like Epstein-Barr" House said as he pulled the menu closer to him

"What's that?" Rachel asked intrigued

"Mono. The kissing disease"

"You can get a disease from kissing?" one of Julia's kids asked joining the conversation

"You can get a lot of diseases from kissing." House said

"I knew girls had cooties!" The table chuckled at the kid's comment and enjoyed their lunch.

Once they were done with their meal they said goodbye to one another and got in their respective cars.

"Thank god that's over. I'm very proud of how you handled my mom" Cuddy said as soon as it was safe to talk

"I'm proud of me too" House said, "I really didn't think I could do it near the end"

House was looking out the window rubbing his leg as Rachel was asleep in the back seat.

She could tell the pain was getting to him. As they pulled into the driveway Cuddy grabbed sleeping Rachel and carried her to her room, it was 2:30 by the time they got home and Rachel was ready for her nap. House decided a bath would help the pain and headed towards the bathroom. As he got undressed and got the water to be a good temperature Cuddy came in. "Can I join?" This was her way of asking if he needed help without making him feel like she was. She had a nice bathtub that was built for two so House never minded her joining even if the pain was bad. He nodded as she stripped down and they both entered the tub.

"A relaxing bath is just what I needed today" Cuddy said as she sunk deeper into the tub and could feel her body destressing from the day.

"And seeing you naked is just what I needed today" House smiled back.


	5. Chapter 5

**I was watching Informed Consent last night and got a little inspired. What if that teenage clinic girl wasn't sick? What if she was stalking House and was actually dangerous? I used that idea but a different girl obviously, making her a little older so she would better fit the stalking profile.**

"Did she swallow another dime?" Wilson asked House as he entered the hospital lobby at nine, Rachel squeezing his hand tight.

"Nope, just an MRI today." House said making his way to the elevators Wilson walking next to him. Rachel needed an MRI two months after her surgery to make sure her brain is healing nicely.

As House, Wilson and Rachel entered the elevator House pushed the button to the fourth floor.

"Does the team know you and Cuddy are together?"

"Probably, they're not idiots."

"You haven't told them?"  
"Not yet, I probably won't. Too late now, we've been together for two months its old news."

The elevator doors opened and House and Rachel stepped out heading towards his office

"MRI is this way" Wilson said sticking his thumb behind him confused as to where they were going.

"MRI is scheduled at ten, Rachel and I are going to chill in my office until then."

As House entered the office the team looked up at him surprised to see Rachel by his side.

Masters begins to open her mouth to question why House has Cuddy's child but House prevents her from speaking.

"What do we got?" House asked as he made his way to the fridge handing Rachel a water and pouring a coffee for himself.

He turned around as the team stared at him,

"don't talk all at once." House said annoyed by the fact that no one was responding.

"Why is Rachel with you?" Masters asked unable to refrain from asking any longer.

"Interview. I'm looking for a younger, smarter doctor for the team." Rachel smiled up at House as he said it. She loved when he called her smart.

As the team started discussing their latest case Rachel got bored and decided to wander. She never been in House's office before, it was bigger than mom's. She left the diagnostics room and went to House's office and sat at his desk. She liked the feeling of sitting at his desk, she felt smart, she felt like House. As she swiveled the desk chair around she noticed all the shelves and drawers. She examined all the books he had, all the files, and of course his red and grey tennis ball. She opened one of his desk drawers, there was staples, paper clips, tape and a stethoscope but nothing too interesting. As she tried closing it, it became stuck and she had to push harder to get it closed, when she used enough force she finally closed it but not before slamming into her finger. Rachel let out a scream of pain causing House to drop his marker and quickly make his way to the sound, leaving his cane hanging on the whiteboard. Rachel was in his chair clasping her finger tight crying loudly. House picked her up and sat down on his chair allowing her to rest her body against his chest and left thigh.

The team, not sure what to do, remained in the differential room but eavesdropped on the situation.

"What happened sweet girl?"

Masters was stunned that her boss would ever say that sentence, and even more surprised that she heard him say it.

"I slammed my finger in the drawer." Rachel said between tearful breaths of air

"Let me see"

Rachel reluctantly let go of her throbbing finger allowing House to examine her. He looked at her finger and saw that it barely broke the skin, she wasn't even bleeding. House kissed her injured finger, knowing that Cuddy always kissed her scrapes and bruises.

"You'll be ok." House said rubbing her head gently

Rachel was calming down but still was worked up refusing to let go of his neck. House using his desk for support, slowly stood up and carried her to the differential room.

"Okay, so I think head CT, lumbar puncture, and blood test to rule out infection is our next step." House said to the team pretending that nothing happened.

Rachel was quietly sniffling on House's shoulder which Chase found amusing. A year ago, this man would be annoyed by a child getting snot and tears on his clothes and now he could care less. House was becoming a dad and he couldn't find it funnier.

"Wipe that grin off your face and go run the tests." House said as he grabbed his cane and headed out the door not giving his team a chance to comment on watching him be a caring person.

He met Cuddy in the MRI room Rachel still on his shoulder as he placed her down on the table. He gave Cuddy a quick kiss on the cheek before turning to leave.

"You're not staying?" Cuddy asked surprised at how quickly House was heading out the door.

"Scheduled for clinic duty, believe me, my boss can be quite the B-I-T-C-H if she finds out I skip." Cuddy smiled at him, he was so cute how he could still be inappropriate without Rachel knowing.

House entered exam room one to find a fit blonde girl wearing a tight skirt sitting on the edge of the table. She was in her mid to late thirties and as soon as House walked through the door her eyes lit up. House looked down at her chart, "you're here due to shortness of breath and chest pain." House said reading off her symptoms.

"Yeah" the woman said as she began to unbutton her shirt as House turned around to shut the blinds.

"Woah." House quietly said shocked to see her breasts shoved into a bra that is too small to make her cleavage that much more intense. The woman smiled obviously misreading House's tone thinking his comment was sexual rather than him feeling incredibly uncomfortable.

House finished his exam and diagnosed her with a pulled pectoral muscle and possible bruised rib. As he got up off the stool she stuck out her hand to touch his crotch. As soon as her fingers contacted his groin House jumped back in shock of what just happened, nearly tripping over the leg of the stool.

"Sorry. My hand slipped." She said coyly looking at him up and down. House was horrified, he stayed up against the wall and made sure he was out of reach of this woman as he exited the room.

After spending an hour in the clinic and catching up with his team House and Wilson went to lunch.

"Holy crap." Wilson said taking a bite of his sandwich shocked at the story House was telling about the clinic. "I mean sometimes these things happen, I had a few patients over the years grope me while doing an exam, goes with the job" he said shrugging.

"Well, this was my first experience." House said surprised at how casual Wilson's response was.

"You have to actually visit patients for them to do stuff to you."

"Good point." House's phone went off and House fished it out of his pocket and flipped it open

"Yeah?" He said into the phone

"Who?"

"Well, tell her to call the clinic."

"Then tell her to leave a message and I'll get back to her."

"Then tell her to leave a personal message." House said and he closed the phone shut. Wilson looked at him questioningly as House put his head on the table.

"What was that about?"

"The clinic girl. She wants to talk to me." House replied. His voice muffled due to his face being against the table.

"Wow. Sounds like someone has an admirer."

House lifted his head and glared at Wilson, "shut up."

That night after dinner and after Rachel was put to bed House and Cuddy were cuddling on the couch.

"I think you should move in." Cuddy said as she was rubbing her fingers across his chest, she wanted to have this conversation for a while but didn't want to move to quickly.

"You think I'm not already?" House said chuckling lightly

"I mean, maybe you get rid of your apartment. Move everything from there here. There's plenty of room for all your stuff and we can convert the spare guest bedroom into your private space." Cuddy really wanted House to move in but she understood why he would be hesitant. If they split up again he wouldn't have anywhere to go.

"I'll think about it." House was going to talk to Cuddy about the clinic tonight but decided it would be weird to bring it up after that conversation. Cuddy nodded and turned on the TV, they fell asleep shortly cuddling next to each other on the couch.

Cuddy awoke to House's phone going off, he left it on the side table closer to her so she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Doctor House?" The voice of a young woman said on the other side

House's hand stuck out asking Cuddy to hand him the phone, and she did, placing it in the palm of her hand.

"Yeah?" He said

"Hi doctor House, I'm glad I could reach you."

"Who is this?"

"It's me silly. Stephanie, your clinic patient."

"How'd you get this number?"

Stephanie just giggled into the phone

"Who was that girl who answered? Is she your girlfriend?"

"Do you need something?" House asked growing impatient

"I just wanted to thank you for being such a good doctor, maybe we can have lunch?"

House hung up the phone wanting nothing more to do with this woman. Cuddy looked at him her eyes demanding him to explain what just happened.

"There's a clinic patient. She has a crush on me or something." House shrugged

"Is she pretty?" Cuddy asked clearly wanting to know more about this woman calling her boyfriend at 11:30 at night

"Pretty ugly" House snorted, laughing at his own joke. Cuddy smiled and let out a laugh herself. She loved how he was basically a ten-year-old.

"Why was she calling?"

"She wanted to thank me for being a good doctor." He shrugged not really sure why she called either.

"And she knew she was calling you right?"

"Unfortunately. I'm tired let's go to bed."

House took Cuddy's hand and escorted her to the bedroom. Cuddy was jealous that a young girl was calling House because she thought he was cute. She wanted to call her back and tell her he was hers but the fact that she was able to curl up next to him every night and no one else could was enough to make the jealously disappear.


	6. Chapter 6

**I decided to change the rating to M. This chapter is smutty but it is also important to the plot and knowing me it will continue to be smutty so... yeah. I don't own House it belongs to David Shore and Fox**

Cuddy awoke earlier than usual because of House. He was asleep but his morning erection was driving into her back. It turned her on. With Rachel waking House up at 7:00 every morning and her doing her yoga routine they aren't able to have morning sex often. It was 6:15. They had time. She kissed House lightly on the lips, they were smooth and warm. House's body woke up before he did, kissing her back gently before his eyes opened. Soon he opened his mouth further granting her tongue access. He moved his hand onto her back as she forced herself closer to him, reaching inside his pants to cup his balls in her hand gently stroking them with her fingers.

He tasted so good, Cuddy getting wetter as her other hand was feeling his body, exploring his chest underneath his shirt. House slid his hand down her back until he reached her shorts, forcing his hand under them, cupping her ass and squeezing it gently. His other hand slowly worked to slip off her shorts and panties so he could feel her clitoris. He began slowly rubbing it with his thumb. Cuddy was getting tense as House stimulated her just right. He then stopped as he removed her shirt and forced her onto her back grabbing her wrist in each hand and pinning her to the bed. He straddled her as he kissed her neck, stopping at her breasts to suck on each of her nipples. Cuddy was letting out small moans as he continued down her body, licking between her breasts and kissing her abdomen down to her vagina.

He stopped there and began to eat her out, starting slow, lightly dancing his tongue around her sex but then quickly developing an appetite. Cuddy was moaning with pleasure grabbing House's hair as she was getting closer to climax. House's tongue teased her clitoris sending her into euphoria. Cuddy's breathing became more rapid, as she lifted House's head up forcing him to kiss her. She could still taste herself on his lips. She frantically forced his pants and boxers off and placed her hands on his butt pushing him closer to her opening. As he entered her House let out a moan, she was tight and wet. With every thrust Cuddy grew more tense feeling her body about to release. "Harder." She said quietly and out of breath, House shoved himself deeper inside her making Cuddy say his name as she orgasmed. Soon after, House climaxed too and fell on top of her. He tossed her, her shirt knowing Rachel would be coming in soon, as he pulled up his boxers and pants. Cuddy adjusted herself and headed for the bathroom to shower and get ready, she didn't need yoga today.

Cuddy entered the kitchen to find House and Rachel sitting at the table. Rachel was shoveling cereal into her mouth while House occasionally took bites of his cereal more focused on working on the puzzle on the back of a cereal box. "This makes no sense!" House said glaring at the box.

"The world-famous diagnostician can't figure out a cereal box puzzle?" Cuddy said laughing as she poured herself some coffee.

"What is that?" House said pointing to a picture on the box of the Eiffel Tower in the letter O of the word love.

"The Eiffel Tower?" Cuddy said raising an eyebrow surprised House was asking such a dumb question

"No. it's a rebus puzzle. It means something. Something that has to do with breakfast, all the other puzzles have to do with breakfast…."

Cuddy laughed, only House could figure out the most complicated medical puzzles in the world but was stumped by a kid's game. Cuddy jumped as House slammed his hand down on the table making a loud smack "I FELL IN LOVE!" He yelled then took a pause. "Wait… that has nothing to do with breakfast… or cereal. That makes no sense." House then studied the box further.

Cuddy just laughed again as Rachel continued to eat her cereal. "You are adorable." She said as she kissed his head then she walked over to Rachel to kiss her head too. "Have a good day you two, be in by nine" Cuddy said as she left for work.

Her morning sex with House made her a little late but it was worth it. She had an extra skip in her step as she made her way to the clinic. "Dr. Cuddy," a young nurse called out from behind the nurse's station trying to catch her before she went to her office. Cuddy stopped to face her as the nurse continued, "uh, a clinic patient called for doctor House."

Cuddy let out a sigh, "what did he do now?"

"Nothing, surprisingly"

"Then why do I need to know a patient is asking for House?"

"Between yesterday and this morning she has called…" The nurse quickly looked through the records to get the number right, "fifteen times."

Cuddy was shocked, "what was her diagnosis?" Wondering if maybe this woman had Ebola or some other horrifying disease that would cause her to need her to speak to House immediately.

"Torn muscle and possible bruised rib."

"Okay… well, thanks for letting me know." Cuddy then made her way to the office she had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach that this was the same girl who called House last night.

"Ah, the man of the hour!" Wilson exclaimed as House entered his office, House gave a stare of confusing as Wilson continued. "You're the big gossip today, apparently that clinic girlfriend of yours called for you fifteen times!"

"You're obviously not counting the calls on my phone then."

"How'd she get your personal number?"  
"Beats me, but I blocked it this morning when I had four missed calls from her."

"Man, looks like Cuddy has some competition." The look House gave him told Wilson everything, "Wait. You didn't tell her?" Wilson was shocked and had a brief horrified look on his face. "Wait, did you?" House asked growing concerned

"I thought you told her, it came up when I was talking to her this morning!"

House put his face in his hand, "you idiot! Now she is going to think I was scared to tell her because it meant something."

"No, she won't. I already told how you felt about it. She knows you were mortified. Why didn't you tell her?"

"She asked me to move in."

"Oh, are you?"

"Well she might not want me to since she now knows another woman-"

"You're overreacting."

"No, that's what she is going to do when she talks to me!"

And just after he completed his sentence he heard the all too familiar sound of Cuddy's heals heading toward his office, "fuck." House muttered, "she sounds mad."

"You can tell by her feet?" Wilson asked as he was heading out the balcony

"You can't?" House whispered as Cuddy entered his office.

"Hey…" He said greeting an annoyed Cuddy.

"What's this I hear about your second girlfriend?" House glanced over to see Wilson scurrying back to his office.

"Look, I know your mad but-"  
"I am mad, but not at you, you idiot." House let out a small sigh, "I'm mad at her. Do you want to press charges?"

"Because she groped me?"

"That's not enough?" Cuddy let out a deep breath and paused for a moment. She placed her arm around his neck and pulled his face to hers so their lips were practically touching. "That's mine, she needs to keep her hands off."

House let out a gasp as Cuddy gave him a light kiss and put her other hand on his chest lightly stroking it. She then pulled away, much to House's dismay. He grabbed her hand to stop her from leaving.

"I'll file a report with HR this afternoon."

Cuddy nodded, "is that what you want?"

"Of course, that woman is a freak! I may need you to come to HR with me to re-enact the situation though." She smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, "I have to get back to work." She left and walked out the office.

House finished the day later than he hoped, it was almost 10:00pm but the mysterious case was finally solved and he could enjoy the night with Cuddy without being distracted. As he made his way to his bike he saw what he thought was Cuddy from a distance sitting on his motorcycle. "You're too late, I already had my meeting. But I'd be happy to relive it at home with you." He yelled making up for the distance, "why are you here? Is Marina with-" but then noticed as he got closer it was definitely not Cuddy.

"You, naughty boy, haven't been returning my calls. You want to take me home?" Stephanie asked as she scooted back and began rubbing the bike invitingly

"Uh… I thought you were someone else."

Stephanie rolled her eyes, "your girlfriend? Is that why you haven't been calling me? Don't want her to find out about us?"

"There is no us."

"Don't worry you won't hurt my feelings by dating someone else, I'm ok with being your side chick."

"I'm not."

"Why? Because cheating is wrong? I didn't take you for a rules guy"

"It's not a rule. It's a principle, there is a difference." House took a deep breath and started to think of how to get out of this situation. "You have got to be ten years younger than me-"

But his comment was cut off, "if you were single would you have me?"

He shook his head, "no." He said, "stupid blondes aren't my type." First of all it was true blondes and dumb girls weren't his type; and second, the last thing he wanted was for her to do anything to Cuddy.  
"Don't worry, I'm not a natural blonde, and who says I'm stupid?"

"You're stalking me in a parking garage is one give away."

"Maybe people just view it as stalking because they're jealous that you have the looks to get any girl you want."

"The fact that you think that proves my point."

"Do you not think you're attractive?"

House smiled as he reached in his pocket, pulled his keys out and put the key in the ignition and turned over the engine. The bike roared as it turned on. Stephanie was pleased she encouraged him to be on her side. House leaned over so he could look her in her eyes and in his sexiest voice he could muster said, "don't tell my girlfriend." Stephanie smiled brightly excited to be with him and getting aroused with the bike vibrating against her.

"I need you to get off the bike so I can get on, then we can head to my place." Stephanie gleefully jumped off the bike as House put his cane in the slot. In one swift motion he heaved himself onto the bike and pulled the throttle quickly speeding away leaving Stephanie in the dust.

She stood in the parking lot fuming. He tricked her and she was even more angry that she fell for it. She wouldn't let that happen again, she was going to have him, she would make sure of that.


	7. Chapter 7

House pulled into the driveway and quietly entered the house. He put his jacket on the coat rack, and his helmet on the small bench by the front door. As he was heading to the bedroom he saw Cuddy, asleep on the sofa with a book in her hand. She looks stunning, her long brown hair was pulled back in a messy bun. She was wearing one of his button downs, it covered her short pajama bottoms so he could see her legs. He put a hand on her shoulder and she jumped.  
"I didn't mean to scare you"

"mmm. What time is it?" She asked rubbing her eyes.

"About 10:30ish, why aren't you in bed?"

"I wanted to wait up for you"

"You failed"

"Shut up." She said smiling and lightly slapping his arm. Cuddy got up off the chair and turned off the light, leaning on House's arm as they walked to the bedroom. Cuddy was getting situated under the covers while House removed his jeans and put on his pajama pants.

"Come to bed" Cuddy whined missing his warmth already

"I have to pee first."

"Ugh!" Cuddy let out an exaggerated moan, "hurry up" she joked.

"You need to call security about Stephanie." House said, Cuddy sat up in bed feeling concerned.

"Did something happen?"

"Yeah." With that Cuddy got out of bed and joined him in the bathroom to listen to what he had to say. He turned slightly seeing she was by his side, "it wasn't anything bad, just creepy. She was on my bike waiting for me. I had to lie and told her I'd take her to my place if she got off to let me on, she did and I got the hell out of there."

Cuddy put her arms around his torso resting her head on his shoulder, she didn't want to let him go. She hated that woman, but now she felt like a mama bear protecting her cub. She wanted House to be by her side at all times so she can save him from her, even though that wouldn't work out while they're at the hospital.

House placed his hand on her forearm that was wrapped around his waist, "I'm done, if you'd like to get in bed." Cuddy nodded but didn't move, in fact she held him tighter. House began gently rubbing her hair, playing with it just how she liked. "It's okay baby, she won't bother me anymore." House felt Cuddy nod against his shoulder but she still didn't move and held him tight. "Come on," he said shifting his weight forcing Cuddy to release her grip as they made their way back to the bedroom. As soon as House got in bed Cuddy was right there next to him. She needed him, she needed him to be by her right now.

Rachel came bouncing into the room right on cue to wake up House. Cuddy's hand was clenching the neck hole of his T-shirt and her other hand was holding his arm. Her left leg was parallel to his while her right leg rested on his left leg. "Breakfast?" Rachel asked waking both House and Cuddy. "Yeah, what do you want?"

"Waffles!" She said excitedly

"Get out the milk, eggs, and a bowl and I'll be there in a minute."

Rachel nodded and skipped out the door. House turned to Cuddy and kissed her head, "I'm going to get breakfast started before Rach destroys the kitchen trying to get three things." Cuddy chuckled at his comment but still held onto him, "you okay?" He asked, Cuddy nodded, and House got up to join Rachel in the kitchen.

Cuddy really didn't know what to say. Security would be informed before House arrived at work and the situation was under control but she needed him. She needed to be with him, for that bitch to know he was hers and he loved only her. She wanted to be selfish and steal him away so he could shower with her but she knew Rachel needed her time with him. She reluctantly got out of bed and got ready for work alone.

As Cuddy made her way to the kitchen she heard the sounds of House and Rachel talking and laughing fill the room.

"Morning guys"

"Morning mama" Rachel said happy to see her before work

"Waffles are on the counter" House said between bites of waffle

"What were you guys laughing at?"

"House! He is funny!" Rachel said

"He sure is" Cuddy smiled as she sat down at the table. Normally she didn't have time but ever since House told her about Stephanie she had difficulties leaving his side.

"I was teaching her to fart using your armpit" House smiled

"Passing down your valuable knowledge I see." Cuddy smiled as she took a piece of House's waffle off his plate

"I'm getting good!" Rachel said as she began to place her hand under her arm to show her mom her progress

"Ah, ah. Not at the table." Cuddy corrected

"Boo" House said and Rachel laughed, "what about burping the alphabet? Have you learned that yet?"

Rachel shook her head but was excited to learn

"Maybe you teach her that not at the breakfast table." Cuddy said

"BOO!" Rachel yelled laughing hysterically, House smiled, "she is definitely my girl." He said to Cuddy who smiled back, "she sure is."

"I'm going to go to work, House can you please walk me to the door?"

"Yeah, wait here Rach, work on your farting. I'll be back."

Rachel smiled and got to work practicing. As House and Cuddy got to the door Cuddy gave him a hug. House held her wrapping his arms around her waist, "I'm nervous." Cuddy said into his chest.

"I know, but don't be I'm here. This will cheer you up. I called my apartment, I'm not renewing my lease so I'll start packing it up tonight."

"That's wonderful! I'll help you."

"You think a cripple can't pack up an apartment? Besides you need to stay with Rachel for bedtime."

"House, I'm not helping you because of that. With this woman… I don't want you going alone. Please. Don't go alone."

House could tell Cuddy was about to cry and he didn't want that the happen, "okay, okay" he said soothingly and kissed the top of her head. "I promise I won't go alone." Cuddy nodded into his chest.

"HOUSE! I'M DOING IT! I'M FARTING WITH MY ARM!" Rachel yelled from the kitchen. House could feel Cuddy laughing in his chest. Then suddenly Rachel said something that surprised them both, "DAD! DADDY COME QUICK! YOU'RE MISSING THE FARTS!" Cuddy looked up at House who was both shocked and a little scared at his new role. "Whelp. That's my cue. I better go." House said as he gave her a quick kiss and retreated to the kitchen.

"Yeah, love you." Cuddy said quietly as he left and she headed to work.

As Cuddy pulled into the parking garage and saw the handicap space that House normally parked in, she felt sick remembering what happened there last night. She felt like he should park in the outside lot that was reserved for him but then she felt that it would be too obvious. As she entered the hospital she made it her first priority to tell security about Stephanie and to not let her on hospital grounds. She also made sure House would be walked to and from his car. Cuddy was nervous about the day but trusted her security team to keep House safe which kept her at ease.

Stephanie couldn't stop thinking about what House said. She also knew that the hospital was probably on alert for her after what she did in the parking garage. She knew she had to disguise herself to see him again. She was normally a well-dressed woman with long blonde hair so she decided to do the exact opposite of that look. She cut her hair, short, the length of House's, and died her hair brown. She wore a baggy pair of sweatpants, old sneakers, and a hoodie. To further ensure her disguise she put in contacts that changed the color of her eyes from green to bright blue. Honestly, she could hardly recognize herself in the mirror, she smiled to herself. It was perfect, she was going to get away with this.

House entered the hospital not really sure how he felt, he didn't think about his stalker, he was focused on Rachel. She called him dad. He was pleased with her bonding with him so closely and clearly loving him as much as he loved her but he wasn't her dad; not really. He was the boyfriend, he didn't want Rachel to think he was her actual dad unless he was. Then he got to thinking, would it be inappropriate to adopt Rachel? He was only with Cuddy for two months, it was too soon for marriage, he hadn't really thought about marriage. But being Rachel's dad, as much of a parent to her as Cuddy, he thinks he is ready for that.

"I need to talk to you" House said barging into Wilson's office and laying on his couch.

"Did it occur to you I might be busy?"

"Yes, but I decided I was more important. What do you think Cuddy would think if I filed the paper work to adopt Rachel?"  
Wilson's mouth dropped open, he looked like a guppy fish that was about to be fed. He was never expecting to have a conversation with House about fatherhood.

"Marriage is too soon for me right now but Rachel called me Dad this morning."

"Well, I can see why she would think that. All of her friends have dads, you're over every night and take care of her every morning."

"So, you're saying I should be her dad?"

"I'm saying it's a big decision. You're not sure about marrying Cuddy but you want joint custody of her child? What if you two split up? Does Rachel lose her father?"

"So, I should only be her dad if I marry Cuddy?"

"It's not my relationship but… yeah that's what I would do"

"How do you think Cuddy would respond? Is it too early to bring it up?"

"I think Cuddy would be really happy you brought it up. But you may want to expect her to ask you questions about marriage."

"Yeah…"

"Wait, so are you going to marry her?" Wilson asked as his friend was leaving, to no response.

"good talk." Wilson said to an empty room as he continued his work.

"Oh, House, I'm glad I found you. We have a case, thirty-three-year-old female presents with delusions and seizures." Masters said handing him the file.

"Sounds like a psych case, not my area." House said handing the file back to Masters as he made his way to his office. Masters was right on his heels, "Head CT ruled out any psych diseases, and she is bleeding… from her eyes." House stopped dead in his tracks and turned around to face her. "Maybe you should start with that. Gimme."

"Save the best for last." Masters said handing House the file. Chase, Foreman and Taub were all at the diagnostic's table waiting for House reading their latest case file.

"Okay, so anyone have any bright ideas why our patient is seeing red?" House said as he threw his backpack onto the chair and made his way to the coffee machine.

"She said she smokes marijuana, if she bought some that was grown in a jimson weed field she could have jimson weed poisoning" Foreman said

"Very rare to present with bloody tear ducts" Chase said

"Whatever she has is rare since it made it to this office."

"good point."

"She could also have poisoning from any pesticides or chemicals that have been sprayed by the marijuana plants." Taub said

"I like Jimson weed and I really like poisoning. Test her for toxins and search the home to see if you can find some Kush to see what it is laced with." House said making his way to his desk as the team left his office.

"Where is doctor House?" The patient asked, "I thought I got assigned to him."

"You did" Masters said as she began to draw blood, "he doesn't see patients, but he has taken your case."

"I see. Well I need to speak to him"

"Trust me, you don't want to speak to him." Chase said as he was collecting the other samples he needed. The patient nodded and turned to face the window.

Wilson caught up with House who was standing by the nurse's station collecting the messages he needed to update his charts.

"Man, Cuddy would have dated you sooner if she had known it would make you chart."

"Ha. Ha." House said exaggeratedly, "how much weed would you have to smoke grown in a jimson weed field to get jimson weed poisoning?"

"You think you have jimson weed poisoning?" Wilson asked jokingly then pretended to understand, "Oh, right you're talking about a patient." He said in air quotes implying that the patient was House.

"You'd have to smoke a lot, I'd say a gram a day for a week."

"Yeah, that was my though too." House said as he finished collecting his things. Suddenly his patient turned around and was able to see doctor House outside her door standing at the nurse's station, she got out of bed, slid the door open and called his name. House turned around to see her, "what do you want?" He asked annoyed she interrupted his conversation with Wilson. "I need to ask you about my case." She said stepping back inside, House rolled his eyes, "Jesus here we go. This is why it sucks to be world famous, people know what you look like." He said limping towards her room, "Yeah, such a burden you carry for being one of the top doctors in the country" Wilson called after him. House entered her room and slid the door closed, the blinds were drawn shut. "What's your question, I'm a busy guy." He said standing by the end of her bed. "I heard you think I'm poisoned." She said. House recognized her voice, but it couldn't be. She had blue eyes and short brown hair… But it was her House was sure of it. Holy shit. She did this to herself to get to him. She faked the delusions and poisoned herself with Propylene glycol to give herself seizures and make her eyes bleed. "Stephanie?" House asked

"Guilty." She said in a sexy tone, "don't worry doctor patient confidentiality, your girlfriend won't find out." House turned to leave to inform Cuddy, hell, anybody about this sociopath but before he could reach the door he felt a large smack against the back of his head sending him to the floor. Stephanie was standing on the side of the bed with the IV pole in her hand. _What have I done?_ She thought, but there was no turning back now.


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay so this chapter is intense. Stephanie is a sadist (one who gets aroused by inflicting pain on others) and House is her target. If that makes you uncomfortable in any way than I would skip this chapter. I will give a recap in the next chapter of all the important parts that happened so that if you chose to not read this chapter then you can still follow the story. Enjoy.**

Stephanie looked down at the collapsed body of doctor House, he had a good seven inches of height on her and weighed at least 190 pounds of muscle, compared to her 125-pound frame. She knew she only had a few seconds maybe a minute and a half at most to get him into a position to where he couldn't escape before he would start to regain consciousness. She came prepared, she quickly locked the door to the room and grabbed her backpack. Inside were zip ties she pulled them out and tied his hands behind his back and his feet together. She then took out piece of duct tape and pressed it firmly against his lips to prevent him from yelling. She began dragging his limp body across the floor towards the bathroom in case anyone unlocked the door and came in they wouldn't see him.

House let out a small groan letting her know he was coming to. His vision was slightly blurry as he looked around and quickly realized he was tied up and being dragged. His head was pounding, _great hit in the occipital lobe_ he thought. He ran the diagnostic tests in his head to check for severe head injury as well as making sure his sight was okay since the occipital lobe controlled that function. His internal check list ruled out any signs of damage, to his relief. He looked up at Stephanie who was finishing dragging him into the bathroom and pulled out a second set of zip ties to tie his hands to the pipe at the bottom of the sink. She then left him in the room to change out of her hospital gown and into her clothes.

"Doesn't feel too good to be tricked, does it doctor House?" She asked as she walked back into the small bathroom, bending over his body to make sure his ties were tight. As she was examining his ties she leaned over him to try and kiss him but was met instead with his forehead. House headbutted her causing her nose to bleed. Stephanie did not take that well; She kicked him hard in the groin. House let out a muffled moan of pain as his head went down to his chest as his body contorted into the fetal position trying desperately to not throw up from the blow. He let out a low moan once again, curled up in agony. She couldn't explain it but seeing House in pain made her feel… aroused. At first, she didn't want to hurt him, just for him to love her. She only kicked him to make him regret rejecting her kiss. But now, now she wanted him in pain.

Stephanie checked her watch as she wiped the blood from her face. She knew that her doctors would be back in two hours, knowing how long it took to run the tests, so until then, House was all hers. She turned to face House who was still in the fetal position breathing deeply to try and make the pain go away. Stephanie was still surprised by herself, she never knew she was a sadist. She was having mixed feelings about the situation, she just assaulted a doctor. Part of her knew she should stop, before this gets out of hand but the feeling of inflicting pain upon this man made her feel so good she couldn't bring herself to leave.

"I'm proud of you doctor House. If it weren't for you looking so cute curled up in a ball I would have never found out that I am a sadist." House groaned, of course he of all people, would be stalked by a sadist. He curled up into the tightest ball he could, his back facing her, trying desperately to protect his vital organs and his thigh from her. The fact that Stephanie couldn't see his face made a rage build inside her, "look at me when I'm talking to you!" Stephanie yelled. She took her foot and placed it on the other side of his leg which allowed her the angle she needed to shove her heel into House's thigh. The tape prevented the nurses outside from hearing screams of agony from a pain so severe that House hasn't felt it since the infarction. _Breath._ He thought to himself, _better you than Cuddy._ He continued repeating this phrase to himself to help him through the pain. He would rather chop his leg off than have anything happen to Cuddy or Rachel. Between the pain in his groin, stomach, and now thigh House could feel the nausea build, he could not throw up. He would aspirate for sure if he did. He thought of Cuddy and Rachel, anything to keep his mind at peace.

As soon as he began to stabilize his breathing Stephanie could tell the pain was subsiding. She didn't want the pleasure she felt to go away. House felt another surge of pain as Stephanie braced herself on the sink and jumped down on House, her feet stomping down with all her weight onto his right side, House could feel at least one of his rib's snap under the strain of her feet. Stephanie stood back and observed her handy work getting aroused even more by the trauma she inflicted upon him. House let out another muffled scream as he could feel his body falling apart piece by piece.

House felt his chest tighten and his heart rate increase. He definitely broke a rib, possibly more. Then, suddenly he felt he couldn't get enough air, taking sudden and sporadic breaths; he felt himself getting tired. That was a bad sign. Stephanie couldn't stop fanaticizing about him, never wanting this moment to end, but she couldn't stay. She had to get out of here, she knew she hurt him bad, possibly to the point where he could die and she needed to disappear before the cops came. Although she was in danger of being caught her sick pleasure caused her to take out her phone and capture a short video of House on the floor curled up in agony for her to relive this forever. She cut off the zip ties to free House and removed the tape covering his mouth, knowing full well he wasn't going to move or scream since he could barely breath and made her escape. She collected her back pack and all the evidence and she put on a baseball cap to hide her face and left the room heading to the exit.

"All the tests I ran are negative." Chase said, "find anything on the weed?"  
"There wasn't any at her house she must have smoked it all" Taub said.

"Or, she has it on her." Foreman said

"Who would be stupid enough to bring marijuana in a hospital?" Masters asked. Foreman, Chase and Taub gave her a 'seriously?' look surprised at how gullible she could be.

"I'll ask the patient and search her bag. You guys head to the office and update House" Chase said

"Who the hell made you in charge?" Foreman asked but Chase just gave him the finger as he headed towards the room.

House's brain snapped into action as soon as she left the room thinking to himself all of his symptoms. _Chest pain, broken rib, trauma to abdomen, increased heart rate, shortness of breath, fatigue… oh crap… My right lung is collapsed. Okay, okay. I'm going into shock. Stay awake House, you have to stay awake. You remember medical school, your sympathetic nervous system is getting overwhelmed as we speak, your blood pressure is dropping causing your heart rate to increase. You aren't getting enough oxygen to your brain, you don't have much time._ The pain House was experiencing was outweighed by the need to survive. He forced himself on his back and put his feet up in the air against the wall. _Okay, good, good job._ He thought to himself proud that he pushed through the pain _. Okay now there is more blood going to your heart and brain. Good. Stay awake you're not tired remember? You're just oxygen deprived. You need to stay awake help is coming. What else is a symptom of shock? Vomiting, okay you'll probably vomit, in this position you'll aspirate for sure you need to move. Move on your side but leave your feet up. Okay, okay._ House was mentally preparing for the pain moving would cause his ribs, lungs and leg. _One… two… three… Oh fuck._ House moaned in pain. _Okay good. Good. Now what? Breathing, breathing is a problem your lung is collapsed DAMNIT, THINK GREG! Okay… okay needle, I need to re-inflate the lung I need a sharp object look around… needle I need… needle… need… nee… ne…_ And that was the last thought that went through his brain before he succumbed to sleep.

"We didn't find any-" Chase said as he slid the glass door open, but he stopped mid-sentence when he saw that the bed was empty, the bathroom door was closed so he assumed she was in there and waited outside the door. Masters, Foreman, and Taub called House when they saw his office was empty, Chase heard the all too familiar ringtone of House's phone and gave the door a light knock. "Uh, House? You in there? Where's the patient?" No answer. "House? I'm coming in so… be decent." Chase said as he slowly opened the door. The door stopped short against a Nike shoe, shit. House was unconscious on the floor obviously assaulted in some way. Chase made a note of the small pile of vomit next to House's mouth. Chase pulled out his phone and called Cuddy, while he was checking House's vitals. House was cold and clammy to the touch; his pulse was weak but rapid indicating to Chase that his blood pressure was low. He heard House's breathing and noticed its gasping nature. The combination of low blood pressure, pale clammy skin, and vomit told Chase that House was in shock. This was very serious and needed to be dealt with before the lungs.

"Dr. Chase?" Cuddy asked as she answered the phone

"Get help. Fast! It's House. He is in shock in the bathroom of room 418." Chase was informing Cuddy of the situation while he ran to get the blankets off of the bed to wrap around House. He knew the patient did this, for whatever reason, and ran away, so she wouldn't be needing the blankets.

Cuddy panicked and her heart sank. It was her job to keep House safe and she failed. She snapped into action, first calling Wilson, "Wilson, get House's team and go to room 418. House is in shock. Do anything Chase tells you." Cuddy hung up the phone not giving Wilson any time to reply, she was in no mood to talk or explain. She removed her heels, she didn't care how unprofessional it looked, she needed to run. Her next stop, security. She told them to call the police, she knew Stephanie did this, without even knowing the full situation. She ordered them to review the security footage and get everything they could on the patient in room 418. They were posted at all the exits in case she hasn't left the hospital yet, and of course they were outside room 418. Cuddy then ran to the nurse's station on the fourth floor ordering them to do an immediate linen change on room 418 so it could be sterile for House. If he was in bad of shape as Chase said, there was no time to assign him to a different room.

As Chase rolled House onto his side a scream of agony startled him, he touched House's ribs, making them dig deeper into House's abdomen, piercing him. Chase lifted up House's shirt to see a bruise forming on his right side and gently palpated realizing that House had multiple broken ribs, maybe some fractures. He took out his pen light and saw that House's pupils were reactive, and he was awake, but his lips were turning blue. Chase pulled out his stethoscope and listened to House's lungs, right side was collapsed. He felt stupid for not connecting House's unusual breathing to a punctured lung but there was no time now. To his luck Wilson came running into the room with House's team hot on his tail, "get a needle now, right lung is collapsed." Chase said gently touching House's ribs as to not hurt him but find the space between the third and fourth rib to puncture him. Wilson handed him a needle and a pair of gloves which Chase quickly put on and stabbed House. To his relief he heard House take a loud gasp of air letting him know his lungs were inflated again. Masters brought in the portable oxygen tank and mask turning it on and handing the mask to Chase who placed it over his nose and mouth.

Taub and Foreman brought in a glide board and a stretcher to transfer House to the bed that is now clean and prepared for him. The team carefully rolled House onto the board being cautious about his ribs. "One, two three." Taub said instructing the team to lift him onto the stretcher. With him laying down Masters wheeled the oxygen behind the other doctors following House to the edge of the bed. As the team lifted him once again, transferring him to the mattress, Masters hooked up his oxygen mask to the hose by the bed getting rid of the portable tank. Wilson attached the pulse ox and blood pressure cuff to House to get a reading. BP was low 90/70 and his heart rate was rapid, 120 bpm, to compensate for the low blood pressure. Pulse ox was 75, "put him on 6 lpm of oxygen." Wilson ordered, needing to get his oxygen percentage up. Masters adjusted the amount of oxygen coming out of the mask while Taub rushed in with heating blankets to compensate for the shock, taking his temperature, 96.4. Foreman lifted his button-down sleeve up and tied a hose around his arm. After swabbing the site with alcohol and finding a good vein, Foreman placed the IV in hooking up a bag of saline to get his blood pressure up, and prevent the shock from worsening. "Get the portable X-ray, we need to see what ribs are broken." Chase said, Wilson left the room to go and get it while the rest of the team attached various wires to House to monitor his heart rate closely.

Cuddy came in just as they were about to strip him down and change him into a gown. "Everyone out." She said calmly holding a fresh gown in her hands. The team stopped what they were doing and looked at her. She knew they were medical professionals and only trying to help but Cuddy didn't want anyone examining or touching House but her. "I'll change him into the gown." Cuddy said, the team nodded not wanting to get in her way and dispersed. "He's stable," Foreman said, "Wilson is bringing in the portable X-ray."

"Thank you." Cuddy said and with that she was now alone in the room with House. The door was shut and the blinds were drawn to give them privacy. "It's okay, it's just us." She said soothingly as she slowly lifted the covers to expose House's feet. She removed his shoes one at a time then slowly took off his socks. She sighed when she saw the abrasions on his ankles where he was undoubtedly tied up. House was looking at her the whole time, his lungs hurt too bad to speak, he just wanted to lay there and take in the much-needed oxygen. Cuddy then pushed the blankets to the side as she undid his belt and unbuttoned his jeans. She carefully removed the denim leaving House in just his boxers. She ran her hand gently on House's leg noting that there was a bruise forming on his scar, "that fucking bitch." She muttered, she knew House had been punched by patients before as a cripple and it never bothered him. He felt like he was being treated like anyone else, but to intentionally inflict harm on his disabled leg… Cuddy felt sick, and angry. Cuddy then put the covers back over him covering him back up as she then began to take off his blue button-down. She was careful of the IV as she removed his shirt one sleeve at a time. Now for the hard part. His T-shirt. If this were any other patient she would simply cut it off, but House loved his shirts and it was the least she could do. She removed the wires one at a time lifting the shirt up, putting them back as she went. When the shirt was lifted up to his pecks she noticed his ribs. She gently put a hand against it, House flinching away from the pain. As she removed his shirt and put on his gown, House was comfortable. He was appreciative of the gentleness that Cuddy provided and how she allowed them to be alone.

"I'm going to let Wilson know he can come in to take your X-ray." Cuddy said, House reached for her hand and gave it a light squeeze. Wilson came in wheeling the machine to the side of House's bed and handed Cuddy a led vest. They stood back after they positioned the X-ray to take a picture of his ribs. When the X-ray came out they saw three broken ribs, 4, 5 and 7.

"Shit, looks like 7 could puncture his kidney, we need to test for renal failure." Cuddy said quietly.

Wilson sighed slightly. "I'll get a catheter."

Cuddy then proceeded to pull back up the covers so he could be comfortable. She made sure his bed was angled properly to promote the healing of his lung. As soon as the fluids and oxygen began to take affect House's face was returning to its normal color. Wilson walked in with the catheter prep kit and House's eyes widened. "Don't. You. Dare." He groaned softly startling Cuddy who wasn't expecting him to speak with all the damage to his ribs.

"I… Uh… We need to test for renal failure, you broke rib 7 we are nervous it could have punctured your kidney." Wilson stammered

"I know, I got that when you said I broke rib 7. I went to med school too you know. I had a rough day, in case you haven't noticed, and I do not want to have a rubber tube shoved up my urethra to be added to the list of traumas."

Cuddy nodded and held House's hand tight. "Do you feel any pain in your lower back?"

"No, my kidneys are fine."

"Can you give us a minute?" Cuddy asked wanting Wilson to leave the room

"Yeah, I'll be right outside if you need me"

"Thanks Wilson."  
As soon as Wilson left Cuddy held his hand tighter, "Oh god, House are you okay? What happened? How did Stephanie even get to you?"

"I don't know, she poisoned herself, forged past doctor's appointments so she could be sick enough to be my patient. She died her hair and cut it off, she looked nothing like herself. I'm not surprised security didn't see her. Even I didn't know it was her until it was too late."

"Oh, House. Don't worry, security is reviewing the tapes and we have a warrant out."

"I'm sorry Cuddy. I'm so sorry."

"What?"

"I'm a burden. I put you in danger. What if she came after you or Rachel to get to me?"

"Shhhh." Cuddy soothed as she placed a hand on his cheek, "don't be stupid. This wasn't your fault. And she didn't. She doesn't even know who Rachel is or that we are together."

House leaned into her hand, allowing the feeling of her gentle touch relax him.

"She was a sadist Cuddy." House said almost in a whisper. Cuddy wasn't even sure she heard him at first, but she felt her eyes water. Although most people view House as a cold-hearted bastard who doesn't care about anything, he is actually very sensitive. Cuddy was there when he lost the use of his leg, when Stacy left, when Wilson told him that they weren't friends and worst of all, when she broke his heart. The last thing House needed was more pain in his life.

"She kicked me and enjoyed every second of it." House shook his head and looked away, he didn't want to look Cuddy in the eyes. She squeezed his hand having trouble listening to what he was saying. She didn't want to believe someone would do something like that to him.

"The fucked-up thing is, it wasn't the first time this happened"

"Oh House, who else would do something like this to you?"

There was a long pause, House really wasn't sure if he should say it. But Cuddy needed to know before he told her his plans to be Rachel's father.

"My dad." He said, Cuddy's eyes widened when she had the realization. Of course, he was abused. How could be so stupid to miss the signs? "He wasn't a sadist per-say, but he would always punish me. I was never good enough in his eyes. He never once said I did the right thing or that he was proud of me. He beat me down, made me miss meals, sleep outside in the cold…" Cuddy held his hand tight trying desperately not to cry. This is why relationships and bonding were a challenge for him. She felt disgusted with herself for breaking up with him, now more than ever.

"I want to be Rachel's father." He said suddenly, "but I'd be lying if I said I wasn't scared to be. I don't really know how to be a dad. Or even what a dad is supposed to be."

"Does anybody know how to be a dad? House, no one knows what they are doing with kids. We are all just kids having kids. You just have to love them, support them and teach them right from wrong. I know you love and support Rachel no matter what."

"Yeah, but that's not enough. What if she grows up to be… to be like me?"

"You think that's a bad thing? House, you're crazy, insane and you break rules but you do it for the right reasons. You lied to patients so you could save their life you-"

"are a drug addict." House said finishing her sentence

"That wasn't what I was going to say, but you only became an addict after the infarction, you weren't addicted to anything before that."

"What about all the times I was mean to you?"  
"What about all the times I was mean back?"

House scoffed, "You've never been mean to me."

"I blew you off for thanksgiving one year." She said shamefully, "look House, no dad is perfect. Believe me, but as long as you love Rachel, support her dreams, and don't want anything bad to happen to her you're a good dad."

House nodded, he knew she was right. But his shitty childhood made him nervous that he would mess up Rachel. He was an insane person to choose to be a father to a kid.


	9. Chapter 9

**In the last chapter House suffered a collapsed lung due to broken ribs. Stephanie has a warrant out for her arrest but remains at large. While in the hospital bed House brought up that he wanted to be Rachel's father to Cuddy and told her about his abuse he suffered as a child. Cuddy assured him he would be a great dad to Rachel but he still has some doubts.**

"Well blood pressure looks good, heart rate is steady and oxygen percentage is perfect." Wilson said reviewing House's chart. "Your most recent urine test shows that you do not have a ruptured kidney and as long as you rest and don't do any heavy lifting for the next six weeks you'll make a full recovery."

"Thank god!" Cuddy said relieved to hear that House was okay, he was lucky. And since his shock was caught early he didn't have to spend the night in the hospital, much to Cuddy's relief. "Let's get you home" she said stroking House's hair.

"I'd like that."

"What do you want for dinner? Anything you want." Normally it was Cuddy's rule that since House fed Rachel cereal, waffles, or pancakes for breakfast, dinner had to be healthy. But she made an exception in this case.

"Burgers sound good." He said as Cuddy handed him his pants and he pulled them on.

"Burgers it is, we can pick some up on the way home. Wilson, do you want to join us for dinner?" Cuddy asked, this was her way of saying she wanted some help with House. He was fragile right now and she just wanted to have another person around just in case.

"I'd love to, give me your orders, I'll pick up the food and meet you at your place."

House and Cuddy told him what they wanted, and they headed to the car. Cuddy took note of how House's limp was more pronounced. House's leg was hurting due to the trauma caused to it, but that pain was fighting against the pain in his chest. It hurt to breath, every breath he took sent a sharp pain to his right side. This was completely normal for a patient recovering from a collapsed lung and broken ribs, but it didn't make it any better.

As Cuddy and House got into her car they sat in silence for a few moments. "What're we going to tell Rachel?" House asked. Cuddy was thinking about this as well, she definitely didn't want Rachel knowing that House was assaulted by a deranged lunatic with a crush on him, but she needed to know House has been injured. She had no idea how she would answer Rachel's inevitable follow up question of 'how did he break three ribs and get a collapsed lung?'

"We tell her the truth I guess."

"So, just to make sure I understand this right; you want to tell a three-year-old girl, who thinks I can protect her from anything by the way, that I got beaten up to the point of hospitalization by a sociopath who is obsessed with me?"

"Well, I wouldn't phrase it quite like that…"

As Marina and Rachel saw Cuddy pull into the driveway Rachel excitedly hurried to the door to greet her mom. Cuddy stepped out of the car while House remained inside, he was comfortable and didn't feel like moving just yet. "Thank you, Marina." She said as Marina went to her car to go home for the night. Rachel jumped into her mother's arms happy to see her! "I missed you mommy!"

"I missed you too, baby" she said kissing her head, but then Rachel saw House over the shoulder of Cuddy and squealed with excitement, "House is home too!" She yelled as she struggled to get out of her mom's arms to jump into House's. It was a big treat when House was home for dinner, normally he worked late, but Cuddy held onto her tight. "Rachel, House is home. But he is in pain."

"His leg hurts?"

"No sweetie. House had an accident at work today, he broke some ribs and injured his lung." Rachel's eyes began to water, she wasn't sure how serious those injuries were, but she knew they weren't good.

"Is he going to die?" She asked

"No, god no honey nothing like that. He is just very fragile right now while he recovers. He can't carry you for a little while and when you wake him up in the morning you can't get on his stomach okay?"

Rachel nodded as she continued to look at House who was sitting comfortably in the car with his eyes closed.

"Can I still hug him?" She asked, "and cuddle with him?"

"Yes, you can still cuddle and hug him, but you need to be very gentle when you do. You can't squeeze him too tight around his chest or stomach and you have to be careful where you put your weight on him."

"okay Mommy, can I see him now?"

"Yes, of course." She put Rachel down and Rachel made her way to the passenger side of the car. It broke Cuddy's heart to see her like this, normally she was full of energy, slamming into House's legs like a football player greeting him when he came home. But she walked slowly, scared to hurt him. She was quiet. Cuddy hasn't seen Rachel act like that around House in a long time.

She opened House's car door and gave him room to step out of the car, Rachel was waiting for him. She hugged his shins tight. She knew that part of him was safe to smother.  
"Hey Rach. Don't worry I'm ok." He smiled he stuck out his hand for her told hold as Rachel sniffled trying hard to not cry. House didn't know what to say, Rachel was smart, she knew he was okay and yet she was still upset and he didn't know how to fix that. Cuddy picked her up and they walked inside.

"Guess what I got for dinner?" House said to Rachel hoping to cheer her up. "Burgers and milkshakes." Rachel smiled but still rested on Cuddy's shoulder, she was quiet, obviously still upset.

"You can't hold me. I don't want you to stop carrying me." She said, she began to cry over the fact that she lost the ability to be close to him. "I need you to carry me! IT'S NOT FAIR! I NEED YOU!" Rachel cried; House looked at his feet saddened that his inability to hold her made her so upset. He felt like he was failing to provide Rachel with what she needed. Cuddy saw the hurt in his eyes, she wanted to let him understand that toddlers don't know how to articulate their thoughts well, they throw tantrums over nothing. But she knew it wasn't the time to bring it up, especially with Wilson coming over.

Once Wilson came over with the food Rachel perked up, she enjoyed the treat of having milkshakes and French fries and being able to spend time with Uncle James, as she called him. However, dinner for House was awkward to say the least. Rachel was joking around with Wilson and her, and trying to joke with House, but he remained quiet. Rachel assumed it was due to his injuries but Cuddy knew better. He was upset, he always acted like this when he was upset. House was pushing items around on his plate with his fry staring blankly at his dinner, "you okay?" Wilson asked noting House has barely touched his food.

House didn't respond, he was lost in his own world.

"House?" Wilson said a little louder,

"hm?" House said looking up at him.

"You okay? You haven't touched your food." Wilson said again.

"Yeah, not hungry I guess."

"Is it your lung?" Rachel asked concerned

"No, I'm just tired."

As they finished their meal Cuddy and Wilson were clearing the plates, and putting away left overs, leaving House and Rachel at the table. Rachel wanted to cuddle with him, she figured if her weight was on his left leg it was okay. She hopped off the table and made her way to House, putting her hands on his left thigh. He could feel her trying to push herself up, with Rachel's help, and a big breath, House was able to lift her onto his leg. She sat straddling his thigh as House put one hand on her back, pulling her close to him. His left side didn't hurt and Rachel was able to put more weight on his chest there. She leaned into him making sure to stay on that side, "I'm happy you can still hold me." Rachel said into his chest, House was happy too. Cuddy turned around and was internally freaking out that this adorable moment could turn into a disaster in seconds, but she didn't say anything. She knew if she tried to pull them apart Rachel would throw a fit, possibly accidently hurting House in the process, and House would tell her she is overreacting. House wanted to stay like this forever, he was proud of Rachel. She saw the problem of House not being able to pick her up, and formed a solution. It was at this moment that House realized he would be a good dad, because he felt proud. A feeling his father never felt or showed him growing up, "I'm proud of you Rachel." He said making her eyes look up at him, "you're a very smart girl, you knew I couldn't carry you and you found a safe alternative." Rachel smiled up at him and House squeezed her tighter against himself and repeated it again, "I'm so proud of you."

Cuddy and House got in bed after Rachel was put down and Wilson left. House was elevated using pillows and trying to take as deep of breaths as he could to allow his lungs to heal. Cuddy cuddled with his arm, knowing she couldn't use his chest as a pillow for a while and they fell asleep. Cuddy was so happy he was okay.

In the morning, as usual, Rachel came in to wake House up but it was different this time, this time House woke up to something cold and metal pressing gently on his right side. It didn't hurt but it was uncomfortable. When House opened his eyes, he saw Rachel using her stethoscope to listen to his lungs, making sure she was using the right bell. "You're still breathing daddy." She said happily and put the stethoscope back around her neck. "Thank god, I'm glad you checked that for me. Breakfast?" Rachel nodded vigorously excited for her favorite meal of the day. "I want cereal!"

"You got it, go and get the milk out, it's too heavy for me I need a strong young lady to help me." Rachel skipped excitedly out of the bedroom, it always meant so much to her when House gave her a compliment; she viewed him as the greatest at everything. As soon as Rachel left the room he turned to face Cuddy. She looked up at him feeling lucky that she gets to wake up every morning to this man. "Can you girls help me get my shit from my apartment today?" House asked

"Say please. Your leg is what's crippled not your manors."

"Nice." House said sarcastically back smiling. Cuddy was the one person who could mock his disability and make it funny.

"DAAAAAAAAAAAD!" Rachel called, impatiently waiting at the kitchen table. "Ugh, I haven't even signed the papers yet…" House laughed

"You don't need papers signed to be called dad. You've been my Daddy for years." Cuddy said sexually placing a hand on his crotch, House let out a small moan of pleasure.

"Cuddy! Jesus! How the hell am I supposed to hide this?" House asked as he walked to the bedroom door.

"Same way you hide it at work." She winked

"I wear jeans to work genius." House said annoyed as he made his way to the kitchen

"That was slow, even for you." Rachel said as House sat down at the table and began pouring his cereal.

"That's why I was team captain for my running team in high school."

"You have to be fast to be a runner."

"Not on this team, our mascot was a turtle. We were slow as shell."

Cuddy walked in right as House made his punchline to pour herself some coffee before getting ready for the day, "wow, dad jokes already? I wasn't expecting you to take your role so quickly."

House gave her a look raising one eyebrow. "Are you two going to work today?" Rachel interrupted.

"I'm not." House said taking a large spoonful of cereal and putting it in his mouth.

"Nope, it's Saturday and House has the day off to have his ribs heal, we are going to help him move some things out of his apartment for part of the day.

"where is he moving to?" Rachel was confused, she didn't know House hasn't moved in yet since it wasn't uncommon for him not to come home with his shifts at the hospital. "Nowhere Rach, I'm just bringing some more stuff over here."

"Like what?"

"Like books, and the rest of my clothes and stuff." Rachel was excited she has never seen House's apartment before, but she was even more excited by the fact that he was moving in.


	10. Chapter 10

House, Cuddy and Rachel pulled outside of his apartment with a trunk full of boxes. As soon as they entered, Rachel studied each room, exploring every inch of his place. She figured it would be the last time she was here so she wanted to memorize it.

"I swear to god, if she finds any drugs…" Cuddy warned in a whisper as House was placing the lighter of his books in a box, "relax, Wilson got rid of all that when I detoxed, the only drug in here is alcohol."

"What's this?!" Rachel squealed making Cuddy's heart jump, concerned she just stumbled upon to a pile of porn House collected over the years, or something of that nature. But to her relief she came running down the hall towards House holding a lacrosse stick. House smiled, "that was my lacrosse stick from med school!" he said as he moved closer to Rachel to study it further. "God, I haven't seen this in years, where did you find it?"

"Behind the dresser. There's more!" She said leaving House his stick and retreating to his bedroom.

"Holy crap, I can't believe she found this." House said holding it in his hands, forgetting he kept something like this from his past. Rachel came running back her arms so full of stuff that you could barely even see her! She was pushing a big box, and another lacrosse stick, this one much longer than the other, across the floor towards House and Cuddy. House smiled, "oh my god"

"Why is this stick so much longer?" Rachel asked not understanding the sport.

"It's used to play defense, the defenders have longer sticks. I was usually a forward though so I barely used that one."

Cuddy looked inside the box, there was gloves, a helmet, cleats and his Hopkins lacrosse jersey and uniform shorts. He had two jerseys, one white and Hopkins blue and the other black and Hopkins blue. She pulled one of the jersey's gently out of the box, it said Hopkins across the top in big bold letters, underneath that was the number 2. She held the jersey close to her chest, remembering how House was in college. She didn't meet him until Michigan but god he was a legend; not only intellectually but sexually too. She got wet thinking about how this man has aged like a fine wine. In college he had a six pack and would walk past her dorm every night after lacrosse practice. She never told him but she always went by the window to watch him, he would be with a group of guys, talking and laughing. His brown hair was a mess of sweat and helmet head that he covered with a backwards baseball cap. He would always wear his lacrosse shorts, god, he looked so sexy in them showing off his muscular legs. And the best part of watching him walk home was his chest, he would tuck his practice jersey in the back hem of his shorts, exposing his muscular torso that glistened in the light with the sweat sheen from practice. The weight of the jersey would cause his pants to sag slightly exposing the top of his boxers. He had the 'abdominal V cut' that would perfectly disappear into his shorts. He would carry his lacrosse bag on his shoulder making his muscles flex from the weight of the gear. Cuddy was lost in her memories.

Rachel began to study the helmet, it was black with a blue jay on the side of it, it looked cool. She has never seen a helmet like that before.

"Why are their bars on the helmet?" Rachel asked lifting it up so House could see,

"lacrosse balls are very hard, and they fly at you really fast, that cage protects your face in case you get hit with one."

Cuddy snapped out of her fantasy as she took out his cleats, there were old and fairly worn. She could tell they have been practiced in a lot, she wondered if House missed the sport. It was clear from the box of uniforms, gear, and trophies that he was very good at it.

"What's this?" Rachel said lifting up a cup. House's face turned slightly red unsure how to answer her question, looking to Cuddy for help.

"It's a pad you wear to protect your body from being hit." Cuddy said, Rachel nodded and tossed it aside and began to take out one of the trophies from the box. House was relieved that, that vague response answered her question.

"What does this say?" Rachel said pointing to the engraving on the trophy

"MVP Gregory House. I got that senior year of high school."

"What is MVP?"

"Most valuable player, it means I was the best on the team."

"Woah." Rachel said eyes widening. She had a new respect for her dad, he was smart and athletic. It seemed like there was nothing he couldn't do! She wanted to be just like him.

"Can I play lacrosse?" Rachel asked as she began to put on his lacrosse gloves that were way too big for her small hands.

"Of course, you can!" House said excitedly, he was happy he could show Rachel the joys of the sport and teach her how to play.

After rummaging through his lacrosse box for a bit and packing up his stuff in the car, they decided to go home. As soon as they pulled in Rachel and House grabbed the lacrosse stick, ball, gloves and helmet and headed to the backyard.

"House, you're not seriously going to make me carry all this in by myself, are you?"

"I can't lift anything, doctor's orders remember?" He said as him and Rachel disappeared behind the house.

As Cuddy finished putting the boxes in the spare guest bedroom she was getting dinner ready, through the kitchen window she saw House and Rachel playing lacrosse in the backyard. House was happy, he was smiling wider than she has seen him smile in a long time. He obviously couldn't run or play the sport with her but they were enjoying playing catch back and forth as House was teaching her how to use the stick. Her heart melted as he kneeled down next to Rachel, placing his hands over hers, showing her how to cradle the ball and throw properly. Rachel has never really experienced sports, mostly because she was three, but Cuddy was never really an athlete. Rachel took swim lessons every week of course and did dance for a little bit before she decided she didn't like it but that was it. Rachel never had anyone to play catch with or teach her sports, until now. Rachel was loving every minute of this and could play catch for hours, she probably would have if dinner wasn't ready.

After dinner, House played some video games while Cuddy gave Rachel a bath and put her to bed. Cuddy went into the bedroom, changing into her pajamas and bringing out House's old lacrosse shorts and jersey. She threw it onto his lap causing him to pause his game.

"I think I'm a little too old to rejoin my college lacrosse team."

"I've been thinking about you" Cuddy said as she sat next to him on the couch. "Remember when you would walk home from lacrosse practice in college?"

"Yeah…"

"I would watch you every night."

"I know." He said smiling, "Why do you think I always had my shirt off walking home? I wanted you to watch me, so I could watch you."

Cuddy smiled and kissed him passionately on the lips, House kissed back. "I uh… I don't want to ruin the mood, but I can't have sex for six weeks with my ribs." House interrupted

"I know. I didn't give you clothes to have sex with you, idiot. Put on the shorts, and take off your shirt. I want to watch you" She smiled, as House happily obliged.


	11. Chapter 11

"Nice bag." Taub said chuckling to himself as House entered the diagnostics room. House was carrying a small pink lacrosse bag, with a toddler size lacrosse stick sticking out of the side. It looked just like the one he had in high school, only pink, and meant for a toddler.

"Thank you" House said smugly putting the bag down behind the desk in the differential room.

"Should you really be carrying that with your broken ribs?" Masters asked, concerned.

"Probably not." House said, finishing putting his stuff away while he gently rubbed his abdomen and got a cup of coffee.

"How're you feeling?" Chase asked, probably the most worried since he was the one who found House a few days ago.

"Like I broke three ribs and my lung collapsed. Other than that, perfect." Chase rolled his eyes.

"Okay, but seriously. What is with the pink sports bag?" Taub asked not willing to drop the subject.

"Makes it easier to-" House was cut off by Cuddy entering his office door, "I need to speak to you, now."

"Silent reading time till I get back." House said as he and Cuddy went into his office.

"The police called, they caught Stephanie. She was-"

"don't care."

"You… don't care?"

"All that matters is that the police caught her and she is in jail. Other than that, I don't want to know." Cuddy nodded, she couldn't imagine the kind of pain this woman caused House and she didn't blame him for not wanting any details.

"Also, here are the adoption papers, you need to sign them today please."

"What's the hurry?"

"I want Rachel to have documentation that you are legally her father for her birthday this weekend. And…" House looked at her with raised eyebrows, "Rachel needs a babysitter tonight. I have to work late and Marina can't stay past six."

"Okay. So?" House said sarcastically

"So, you need to be home by six."

"What's in it for me?"

Cuddy raised her eyebrows, "logically you should know that I don't bargain sex for babysitting."

"Sex is better than logic. Although I can't prove it."

Cuddy smiled and began to walk out the door, "Wait, what's for dinner?"

 _My god, I have two children at home._ She thought. "Order a pizza." She said as she left his office

"Okay kiddos," House said to his team as he re-entered the differential room, "Did you reach the part in the file where you figured out that the lungs are the problem not the heart?" The team looked up at him all in shock, "How'd you figure that one out?" Chase asked

"She said she collapsed during sex. Ergo..."

"How does that tell you it's the lungs?" Masters asked

"Of course, you, wouldn't know. Don't worry, you'll get some one day, ask your colleges to explain it to you while you two search the home and you two, test for Sarcoidosis, Lyme Disease, TB, and Amyloidosis." And with that House retreated back to his office.

House slumped down in a chair across from Wilson in the cafeteria.

"Trouble in paradise?" Wilson asked as he took a bite of his food. House looked up at him and stole a fry off his plate, "if there are problems, then it's not paradise."

"For most people that's probably true. But you love to solve problems."

"Logical problems."

"So, what's the non-logical problem?"

"Don't have one. You're the one who suggested there was a problem."

"So, there's no problem?"

"Nope, just the problem that my patient's lungs are failing. I figured out it was her lungs because she was having sex." House said proudly

"Well, by that logic, a lot more men would be dying of respiratory failure."

House took another fry off his plate, "that's how my lung collapsed."

"House!" Rachel yelled while coming towards him as he entered his house carrying a pizza box. Rachel would switch around between calling him House or dad, she liked having multiple nicknames for him. "Hey Rach" he said as he rubbed her hair slightly. "I got us pizza."

"Pizza! Pizza!" Rachel yelled as she was hopping to the kitchen. House put the box down on the coffee table and was sitting on the couch. Rachel's head peered out from the kitchen wondering where House was. "Mom's not here tonight" he smiled, "want to watch cartoons?" Rachel nodded happily as she came in with her and House's drink in hand. House switched to the kids channel he knew Rachel enjoyed as they ate their pizza. Rachel liked this, it was a special treat to have pizza for dinner, and practically unheard of to be able to watch TV while she ate. House and Rachel finished their meal and House put the leftovers in the fridge.

After the bath was done Rachel hopped out and House wrapped her into a towel, she ran to her bed and laid down on top of it, the towel completely covering her body. House came in a few moments later with her pajamas in hand. "Where'd she go?" House asked pretending to be confused. House remembered his mother used to play this game with him when he was little. Rachel giggled under the towel but didn't say anything, House put the pajamas down and sat next to Rachel on the bed putting his hand over her arm. "Ooh, I guess she's under the towel…. hmmm this feels like a leg." House said as he felt her arm, Rachel died with laughter finding it hilarious that she was tricking House into thinking that her arm was her leg. "Okay let's see" House said as he moved his hand over her other arm which is now outstretched in front of her to 'fool' House once again.

"Well, that's definitely another leg. My goodness you're flexible." Rachel once again squealed trying to hold in her laughter.

House put his hand over her head, "Okay now, this feels definitely like a bottom." House said as he gave her skull a light squeeze Rachel was losing her mind over how funny House was being. House repeated the same process again calling her legs her arms, and her bottom her head. Rachel loved this game and she popped out from under the towel laughing so hard he face was red, "I tricked you! You got me backwards!"

"You sure did trick me! I thought you were facing the other way." House said as he held out her pajama pants and underwear, Rachel climbed off the bed and put a hand on House's knee as she stepped into her underwear and pajamas. House was about to help her into her shirt but she refused. "I don't want that. Can I wear your lacrosse jersey?"

"Uh, sure." House said as he went to his closet to find where he left it. House returned and Rachel put on the jersey, it looked like a dress on her. House looked at his watch, 7:30, Rachel's bedtime. He pulled the sheets of her bed back and allowed her to get inside. "Tell me a story." Rachel said once she got situated and comfortable.

"Okay, what book?"

"No, no. Mom makes up stories. And she lays next to me." _Fuck._ He sucked at that. He had no god damn idea how to tell a kid a made-up story. Rachel had a queen-sized bed, so House got on next to Rachel, after turning off the lights, allowing her to cuddle into his left side.

"Uh…" House was racking his brain, all he could think of was medical mysteries.

"What happened to your leg?" Rachel asked quietly. She had been wanting to hear that story more than anything. House never talked about it, neither did mom. She always wanted to know but was afraid he'd get mad at her for asking. She has never even seen his leg, House cleared his throat. "Well. Uh. I had an aneurysm that clotted leading to an infarction."  
"What does that mean?"

"An aneurysm is a weak spot in an artery or vein, this causes the vein or artery to bulge like a balloon. This can cause a variety of problems, one it could burst causing uncontrollable internal bleeding or it could clot. In my case it clotted, this is called Thrombosis."

"Trom-bone-sis." Rachel tried repeating

"Yeah, Thrombosis. The blood clot blocked blood flow to my quadricep muscle which caused the muscle to become necrotic and die."

"What's nerve-rot-ic?" Rachel asked trying hard to pronounce these big words.

"Necrotic? Its what happens when the cells in your body die."

"You died?"  
"No, just part of my leg. The muscle couldn't get oxygen. Muscle death is very painful, but unfortunately that was the only symptom making it hard to figure out what was wrong with me. They removed the clot to restore blood flow to my leg, this was very dangerous and painful."

"Why was it dangerous?"  
"Because I didn't amputate. Restoring blood flow to necrotic tissue releases cytokines and other things into my system that could cause my heart to stop. I was put in a medically induced coma to sleep through the pain, while I was asleep my doctors did a very risky operation and took out all the dead muscle in my leg so I wouldn't have to amputate. Because they removed so much muscle I have a limp, my right leg is weak."

"Does it still hurt?"

"Yes. Everyday."

"Why didn't you cut it off?"

"I was hoping that I would be able to get the use of my leg back by just removing the clot, but we didn't catch the problem fast enough for that to happen."

"What caused the clot thing?"

"The aneurysm? I don't know. It can be caused by a variety of things, most likely what caused mine is family history and being male."

"Male?"

"Yeah, being a boy. If you are a boy you have a greater risk of developing leg aneurysms."

"Oh. So… if it happened so long ago why does it hurt?"

"It's chronic pain. Essentially, even though my leg has healed my body is still sending pain signals as if it hasn't healed."  
"Why?"  
"Good question."

Rachel snuggled into House, she was happy he told her this. She hugged him, as tight as she could with his injuries, to let him know he was okay. She wanted to hug the pain away from him. She felt like he trusted her enough to tell her his biggest secret.

Cuddy came home to find the house oddly empty. The kitchen and living room lights were on but no one was there, she was expecting House to be playing Xbox or watching TV on the couch but he was nowhere. She decided to check on Rachel before searching for House and found them both asleep. Rachel was sucking her thumb while her other hand was in a tiny fist gripping House's shirt tight. She was resting her head on House's left shoulder while House was laying down flat. He had his right arm tucked behind his head while his left was wrapped around Rachel. His legs were fully extended, almost at the end of her bed, and his feet were crossed at the ankle. He was snoring softly with his mouth slightly open. She didn't have the heart to disturb them, she shut the door quietly and went to the living room and kitchen to turn off the lights. Once she changed into her pajamas she saw on her nightstand the adoption papers signed by House. There was a sticky note on the top of it that said _call me Daddy -H._ It was official; he was now Rachel's dad.

Cuddy woke up to an empty bed, she hated the feeling, but she was happy to know why it was empty. As she made her way to the kitchen House and Rachel were already awake, Rachel was helping House make pancakes. "Good morning." Cuddy said as she entered the room startling House.

"Morning mama!" Rachel said as she ran over and gave her mom a hug.

"How'd you sleep?" Cuddy asked a tired looking House who was still wearing the same clothes he did yesterday, chugging down his second Monster of the morning.

"A-W-F-U-L" He spelled between swallows. Cuddy smiled as she began pouring herself a cup of coffee. "Ease up on the energy drinks there." Cuddy joked, "Just trying to keep up with you girls"

"Flip! Flip!" Rachel yelled studying the pancakes sizzling on the grill. She took the spatula in her hand and waited for House, he placed his hand over hers and shimmied the spatula under the pancake. With a flick of his wrist the pancake flipped onto the other side. "Joining us for breakfast?" He asked as Cuddy sat down at the table, "Yeah, decided to skip my morning yoga."

As House and Rachel finished making a plate of pancakes, stacked so high it was leaning over, they sat down at the table joining Cuddy. Suddenly House's phone rang making the all too familiar sound of 'MmmBop'. Rachel hated that song, whenever she heard it, it meant House had to leave.

"Cuddy's bed and breakfast" He answered as he got up from the table, heading to the living room. A few minutes later he popped his head back into the kitchen, "got to cut our date short girls" and he headed to the door grabbing his keys and putting on his jacket. "No!" Rachel screamed as she ran toward House, she was crying. House never really felt guilty when Rachel cried, because usually she cried because she was tired, mad or hurt. But this time was different she was upset because he was leaving. Where the hell did this emotion come from?

"I have to go, Rach. my patient is dying I have to save him."

She was crying and holding his leg, House really didn't know what to do. Rachel never acted like this to him before, sure she missed him sometimes but she never threw a tantrum from him leaving before. Cuddy came in and picked Rachel up off the ground, removing her arms from House's leg. She was kicking and squirming clearly devasted that she was pulled away from him. "I'll be back tonight." He said as he closed the front door and left for work


	12. Chapter 12

"THAT'S THE POINT!" House yelled to Cuddy in her office. It was their first big fight since they got back together and it sucked.

"Then why did you sign the papers?"

House was taken aback, "so, just because I'm a father to one child I can't get frustrated about the possibility of having another?"

"We have unprotected sex practically every night, you can't seriously be surprised that this happened."

"You told me you couldn't get pregnant."

"House, I tried only three times to get pregnant you can't seriously assume I'm infertile because of that."

House put a hand on his forehead, annoyed with this situation. "What're we going to do?"

"This isn't high school House, we're two adults with jobs. If I am pregnant we have the child."

House sat down on the couch in her office, fumbling with his cane as Cuddy paced behind the desk.

"Congratulations House, you win. I'm not pregnant." Cuddy said annoyed after she checked the stick.

"Seriously? Now I'm the bad guy because I don't want another kid?"

"No House, you're the bad guy because you can't be open to change."

"Rachel is a lot of work adding another child-"

"Oh please." Cuddy rolled her eyes as she interrupted

"Cuddy, I'm not that guy. I'm not the family type, you had to have known that when you wanted me back into your life."

"Right, Rachel isn't your daughter, you're just a babysitter."

"That's not what I meant, I'm just saying Rachel is four now, I don't want to go back to potty training, diapers, midnight feedings…"  
"You're seriously saying it's too difficult for you to say 'Cuddy, wake up the baby needs you'?" Cuddy sighed and shook her head, "you just want Rachel to grow up all ready so you can go back to being childless. You are still just a selfish asshole. Screw you, House."

"Are you fucking kidding me? That's the point of having kids, helping them grow up so they can live their life. Just because I don't want another kid doesn't mean I want to rush through her childhood." House grabbed her hand and pulled her into him, giving her a hug. She hated how he could be so comforting while she thought he was an asshole. "Can we please just keep our family how it is?" House asked, she felt his Adam's apple bob against her forehead as his chin rested on her hair. She could hear the sadness in his tone, there was more to this than he was letting on.

"Why?"

"Because… Because things are going well."

"So, you think if we add another member to the family everything will fall apart?"

House stayed silent as Cuddy pulled away from his embrace to look at him, "change isn't always bad House."

House nodded but still said nothing. "You're right. I just. I'm not ready to have another kid." He finally spoke, "not yet, maybe after we've been dating a year or so… but. Not now."

Cuddy nodded against his chest, "that's all I needed to hear." She said softly;

"seriously? I already told you I didn't want to have another kid."

"Yes, but you're willing to, which is all that matters." Cuddy smiled.

House pulled into the driveway in time for dinner. Rachel ran out hearing the all too familiar sound of his bike, House! She yelled as she hugged his leg and he picked her up into his arms. "I missed you." Rachel said, and she had. This was the first time he could pick her up since his injuries and it felt good.

"Mom is still making dinner, want to play lacrosse?" She asked as House carried her inside

"who am I to turn down a game of lacrosse. Get your gear I'll meet you outside." House said as he put her down and Rachel ran to her room to get her lacrosse bag.

"What's cooking good looking?" He asked Cuddy as he removed his jacket and blazer placing them on the kitchen chair.

"Making dinner, it won't be ready for another half an hour." She said as she leaned into him, giving him a light kiss on the cheek. "Rach and I are going to play some lax out back, call us when you're ready." House said as he made his way to the closet getting his stick and ball. He loved that Rachel was getting into the sport, he still wasn't sure if she actually liked lacrosse or if it was because she was spending time with him, but he didn't question it. Rachel was in the backyard already waiting for House, he put his cane down on the porch and got into position to play some catch. As they tossed the ball back and forth and Rachel was improving her catching skills House felt a happiness he didn't think he'd ever get back since the infarction. Sure his leg hurt still, but he felt like he wasn't a cripple, he felt like he was a lacrosse player again, he felt free.

As Cuddy finished making dinner and set the table she went out back to see what they were up to. She quietly opened the porch door, not wanting them to notice her. There was something different about House when he was with Rachel and thought nobody was watching, it was sweet.

"And in an incredible turn of events Rachel Cuddy has made it just feet from the goal, only one man stays in her way can she score to win the game?" House announced as he purposefully fumbled in an attempt to get the ball, Rachel ran past him and shot the ball hearing the loud smack against the fence. "OOOOOOOOOOOH! AMAZING! RACHEL CUDDY WON THE GAME!" House yelled as he picked Rachel up on his shoulders and made a small loop around the backyard in a celebratory manor. He then dropped down gently so that he and Rachel were both on their backs lying flat on the grass. Rachel got onto his stomach, "want to fly?" House asked looking slightly down at her, she nodded not really sure what that meant. House grabbed her hands with his while he sat up and instructed her to stand between his legs. Using his left leg, he put his foot on her stomach and pushed against her gently as he laid back down fully extending his leg so she went into the air. She was balancing on his left foot and her hands were holding his tight. She loved it, and with House's long legs, she was pretty high in the air. Cuddy had her fill, and called them inside for dinner.

"How was school today, Rachel?" Cuddy asked once they all sat down.

"Good, Johnny watches Brownbeard too!" Rachel said excitedly

"Oh good, more people to enjoy that show with." Cuddy said sarcastically.

"It's funny Mommy!"  
"The most recent episode was disappointing." House said as he continued to stuff his face, "I found a new show, it's about aliens."

"I want to be a pirate though." Rachel said enthusiastically

"You'll have to live on a boat." Cuddy said

"I don't want to live on a boat that's boring."

"Have you ever been on a boat?" House asked

"No, but I have been on a bike… I want to ride your motorcycle." She said excitedly

"When you're older Rach."

"Why not now?" She protested, "don't meet the height requirement. But I can take you on a jet ski, that's similar to a motorcycle."  
"You absolutely cannot take her on a jet ski, House." Cuddy warned

"Oh come on, why not?"  
"They're dangerous!"

"They're not dangerous, if you fall off you land in water."

"Yeah, at fifty miles per hour."  
"Come on Cuddy it'll be fun, my dad took me jet skiing when I was two, I had a blast."

"You're kidding. Two?"

"Yeah"

"And he stole it." Rachel said giggling, House's eyes shut. "I told you that in confidence." He said eyes squinting towards her

"You stole a jet ski at two?" Cuddy repeated

"Okay first of all, I did not steal it. My dad clipped the ignition key to me so if I fell off the jet ski the ignition would shut off, well he didn't consider the possibility that he would fall off instead of me."

"Oh god." Cuddy chuckled, "yeah, well, now my dad is in the water and his two-year-old son is on a jet ski with the engine on. Now I had two options, I could cry and panic or I could use the very limited knowledge I had about jet skis to try and drive it. I chose the latter."

"Well what happened next?"

"My dad yelled at me to stop and I did then he got back on."

Cuddy loved this, it was a side of House she has never seen before, not in all the time they have been dating. He was sharing a childhood story with his family at the dinner table after playing catch with his daughter. He never talked about his childhood, even with Wilson. After hearing about his abuse, she assumed he didn't have any good stories to tell but she was happy to be proven wrong.

"Well, I don't want the same experience to happen to Rachel."

Rachel pouted, "I want to go on the jet ski with dad."

"You can ride your bike." Cuddy said back

"It's not the same as a motorcycle! I still have training wheels."

"Well, let's take them off." House said

"Okay!" Rachel said excitedly

"Tomorrow." Cuddy said, "it's too dark out for you to learn to ride a two-wheeler."

"Oh! I learned how to burp the alphabet!" Rachel said proudly

"I'm so proud." Cuddy said rolling her eyes

"Me too!" House said sincerely, "next we need to teach you to belch. There is an important difference you see burp-"

"House, not at the table please."

House gave Rachel a smile as he winked.

"Okay, what's the plan now?" House asked after dinner was put away. "Rachel needs a bath and bed." Cuddy said

"No, DAAAAAAAAAAAD." Rachel whined

"What? I didn't say anything that was your mom!"

"Tell her no. You're an adult you can tell her no."  
"Rachel, if I could tell your mother no then I wouldn't be doing Clinic Duty every week."

Rachel gave him a confused look not sure what he meant, "come on honey" Cuddy said as she held Rachel's hand guiding her to the bathroom.

"House! I need you!" Cuddy yelled from the bathroom startling House. _Fuck! Is Rachel okay?_ He was worried as he practically ran to her to find Rachel hiding under the towel like the night before. Cuddy pointed to Rachel letting House know she wanted him to play with her like he did a few nights ago.

"Fine, I'll take the garbage out." House said to Cuddy as he picked Rachel up, towel and all and carried her like a trash bag to her bedroom and placed her down on her bed while Rachel was screaming with laughter.

"Goodnight Rach, Mom's going to tell you a story. I'll see you bright and early tomorrow."

"Goodnight Daddy, I love you." House stood there speechless. _Say something you idiot!_

"I love you too." How has he lived there for four months and never once had he told Rachel he loved her? I guess it was always implied but it felt weird. A child loved him, he never had a kid love him before it made him happy but also a bit scared.

House was watching some horror movie on TV when Cuddy came back in joining him on the couch, "she asleep?" He asked without looking away from the TV.

"Yeah, what in god's name are you watching?"

"Saw IV"

"I didn't know you liked horror movies."

"Yeah, they're kind of a guilty pleasure of mine."

Cuddy liked learning new things about House. In just the four short months that they have been back together she learned more about this man than she had in the twenty years she has known him. "Have you seen all the Saw movies?"  
"Yeah, many times. I'd love to watch them again with you."

"I'd like that." She said cuddling into him.

"Well, then we can't spoil the plot for you." He said while quickly turning the TV off, "now the question is, since the TV is off. How're we going to entertain ourselves? I'm thinking sex."

"House…" Cuddy said not really sure if she was on board just yet.

"You know. Rejection can lead to emotional stress for both parties involved. Emotional stress can lead to physical complications such as headaches, ulcers, cancerous tumors, and even death."

"Well, we can't have that." Cuddy teased as she slowly removed her panties, letting them fall to the floor. "I took an oath as a doctor to do no harm." She said as she straddled him. House put his hands under her shirt sliding them up her back. Her smooth skin felt so warm against his cold hands. Cuddy kissed him putting both her hands on his cheeks, it was delicate yet passionate. She forced him to lay down on the couch, as she rested on his pelvis feeling him get aroused under her. House gingerly lifted her shirt taking his time to admire her, her breasts were perky and lightly bouncing as she grinded against his crotch making him even hornier. Cuddy did the same lifting his shirt off of him so she could see his chest. She hooked her hand on the waistband of his jeans, with her fingers were mere centimeters away from his erection, she pulled them down slightly, just enough to see the top of the patch of hair peeking out from his boxers. House was enthralled by her, his tongue driving into her mouth, as if he couldn't get enough of her. His hand cupped her breast while the other cupped her butt, Cuddy's fingers were tangled in his hair. Their bodies were perfectly intertwined, as House moved his hand down to stimulate her clit. "Oh, Greg." Cuddy whispered softly. She never called him by his first name, it felt wrong to do so, but when they were having sex it felt good to break the rule. She was getting wetter as House slid his fingers inside of her while his thumb focused on her clit. Cuddy went crazy, House really knew how to please a woman, he was skilled and precise. She felt herself about to come, she was close, but she needed House inside her before she did. "Put it in." She whispered in his ear as her hand fumbled for his zipper. She was horny and desperate, she didn't want to waste time taking his pants off. She pulled his hard dick out as House pulled his fingers away, continuing to lock his lips with hers. Cuddy slid onto him, feeling her body relax around him as she rode him. God he was good. Her hands were on his pecks as she tried gripping his skin, leaving red marks on him as House's hands were firmly planted on her back. He was pulling her towards him, helping her rock back and forth on top of him. "Oh fuck." He whispered as Cuddy's moans began to fill the room, she was coming and it made House hot. He loved it when she came before him, it was sexy. It meant he did his job perfectly. House filled her shortly after panting and out of breath as Cuddy rested her head on his torso.

"Damn." She said, she hasn't had sex with House with her on top in a while because of his injuries and it felt good to be able to be rough with him again.

"I think our neighbors are going to need a cigarette after that performance." House said with a chuckle.


	13. Chapter 13

"I don't feel good." Rachel said as she approached House's side of the bed waking him up.

"hm?" He said still half asleep, it was 4:30am. House reluctantly moved so he was in a seated position so he could better look at Rachel, "what's wrong?" He whispered now that he was more awake. He was on the edge of the bed, seated, with one hand on Rachel's shoulder. Before she could answer she threw up all over his lap, sheets and floor.

"Oh fuck." House muttered under his breath, "Cuddy!" He said loud enough to wake her.

"What? Hm?" She said as she too began to wake up, "Rachel threw up." House said as he kicked off his vomit covered PJ pants, now just in a white shirt and boxers, as he picked Rachel up into his arms. "I'm going to get her into the bath to clean her up, can you…" House said as he gestured to his side of the bed and his pajama bottoms, "deal with this?" Cuddy nodded, she still wasn't fully awake. House was much better than she was at waking up quickly, no matter the hour, since his team would call and wake him up at all hours of the night.

House and Rachel walked out of the room, his leg pain was always horrible in the morning, especially without the help of Vicodin. Every step he took his leg reminded him he didn't have his cane, or drugs. House kneeled down beside the tub allowing his leg to rest and Rachel to remain comfortable on his shoulder. Her vomit-soaked pajama shirt was sticking to House's shoulder. _God damn. How does someone so tiny have so much vomit?_ House turned the water on getting it a good temperature, he felt her forehead. Warm but not a high fever, she just had a stomach bug. He removed her pajamas and got her into the bath, carefully washing her body to get rid of the smell and bile that remained on her skin. "I don't feel good." Rachel repeated as House continued to bathe her, "I know sweet girl." He said softly, "how about a Coke and some TV?"

"Can't have soda at night, it's bad for you."

"Generally, that's true, but when you're sick it can help."

Cuddy came into the bathroom with a clean pare of pajamas for Rachel in hand. "I can finish up her bath while you shower and change." She said as she put the fresh pajamas on the sink counter.

House nodded as he lifted himself up, his leg hurt so bad, if he wasn't sober he'd probably inject some morphine about now. House entered his bathroom and shed the soiled clothes tossing them in the hamper and turned on the shower. The warm water felt good on his leg, but it did little to relieve the pain since he was still standing. After House finished showering at put on a fresh set of clothes, he went to the kitchen to get Rachel a soda. Cuddy finished bathing Rachel and brought her to the living room where House was already seated on the couch with a Coke on the coffee table. Cuddy then retreated back to the bedroom to change the sheets of the bed so, hopefully, they could get some sleep.

Cuddy entered the living room once the bed was made to find House and Rachel sleeping on the couch. She could only see their silhouettes from the glow of the cartoon on the TV playing softly in the background. House was lying flat on his back with Rachel resting comfortably on his stomach, her head resting on his shoulder. Cuddy smiled, _of course they would be able to fall asleep quickly after all this_ chaos she thought as she went to the closet and grabbed a blanket placing it over the two sleeping bodies. She shut off the TV and gave House a kiss on the forehead as she went back to their room to go to sleep.

Cuddy awoke to her alarm, and a message from Marina saying that her kid was sick and she could not watch Rachel today. _Great_. Cuddy thought annoyed at what else could go wrong. Cuddy got dressed and headed to the living room to check on House and Rachel before she left for work. At least they appeared to have slept through the rest of the night, they were still in the same position on the couch. She did not want to disturb them, it was 7:30 and Rachel did not look like she was going to wake up any time soon, they both needed sleep. She saw House's phone on the coffee table and knew it was on loud in case the team called so she decided to leave post-it note on House's phone instead of risking a text that could wake them. She let him know Marina isn't coming and he had to stay home today to watch Rachel since she wasn't going to school.

House awoke to his phone going off at 9:30. Rachel let out a moan of protest, her stomach hurt, she never really experienced nausea before and just didn't want to move. "Yeah?" House said as he absent-mindedly began rubbing Rachel's back. "Found elevated proteins in patient's lumbar puncture." Foreman said on the other line.

"IGG?"  
"No, IGM."

"Damn. I guess I was wrong."

"Where are you? He is declining fast and you're late." Chase asked

"Can't come in today."

"You can't be serious." Taub said in disbelief

"Why not?" Masters asked

"Because I-" but House's sarcastic comment was interrupted by Rachel throwing up on his chest, "god da…" House said in disbelief as he shifted his weight so Rachel could get off of him and he could get her bathed and changed… again.

"House? You okay?" Foreman asked concerned, they didn't know he was at home with Rachel or even that he adopted her, all they heard was vomit and slight cursing.

"I have to go."

"Wai-" but House hung up.

"I'm sorry" She said softly, she was worried House was mad at her, "it's okay, it's my job to be thrown up on." He felt her forehead, very slight fever, definitely not 100; he was relieved, this confirmed that it was just a mild stomach bug.

He carried her to the bathroom. His leg was hurting, worse than yesterday. It was a constant battle each day deciding whether or not he should carry Rachel, but he was such a sucker for her, his leg hated that. Once Rachel was in the tub House began washing her body, he figured he'd skip her hair today since she had a bath not eight hours ago.

As Rachel got wrapped in her towel she headed to her room to put on some pajamas, House limping heavily behind her.

"TV and cuddle?" She asked as she was getting dressed

"I have to shower and change, you okay to watch cartoons till I get back?"

"Yeah."

House nodded then went to the bedroom to get ready, he removed his soiled shirt and he was about to take off his pants when Rachel came into the bathroom startling him slightly.

"Jeez… You okay?" House asked

Rachel looked up from her cartoon on her iPad and nodded. House really didn't know what to do, why was she there then?

"Okay, well I'm going to shower." Rachel didn't look up, she stayed, seated on the floor enthralled by her show.

"Rachel." House said loud in order to get her attention. She looked up at him, "how about you watch your show in the bedroom?"

"Why?"

 _Jesus fuck, do I really have to explain this to you?_

"I'm going to shower."

"So? I watch cartoons while Mommy showers all the time."  
"I'm not Mommy." House said as he made Rachel get up as he walked her to the bedroom and got her situated on his bed with her show, then he went to the bathroom and closed the door.

When he emerged, he was clean and in a fresh pair of pajamas, "breakfast?" He asked as he headed towards Rachel.

"Are you mad at me for getting you dirty?"

"What? No. Why would I be?"

"You kicked me out, you didn't let me watch cartoons with you."

"Well, let's watch cartoons now with breakfast."

"I'm not hungry."

"You have to eat something, how about some toast?"  
Rachel nodded, she could handle toast, "carry me."

 _Fuck._ House thought as he leaned down to lift her in his arms. Rachel was the only person he had trouble saying no to. She was just too cute and he wanted to give her everything she wanted.

Cuddy came home to find empty soda cans and bread crumbs spread all over the living room. House was asleep on the couch while Rachel was sitting up resting her back on his side while watching the newest episode of Clifford.

"How're you feeling?" Cuddy whispered as she moved towards Rachel, "perfect." Rachel smiled, "House cured me."

"He did? He's a good doctor, huh?"

Rachel nodded, Cuddy was happy that Rachel just had a twenty-four-hour bug, her worry now was on House. Since Rachel threw up on him, she felt like he was a time bomb. Cuddy put her hand on House's head gently pushing his hair back as he slowly woke up to her touch. "I assume you didn't make dinner?" She asked.

"Nope. But I showered for the second time today. When Rachel threw up she got it all over me, again."

"Well, she said you cured her." Cuddy smiled. She was grateful to have House in her life. Most people thought that by dating House she would have two children at home but he was a bigger help than anyone could ever know. After dinner and putting Rachel to bed she wanted to show her gratitude, House was laying on the couch watching another horror movie getting into the Halloween spirit she guessed. She grabbed the remote and shut off the TV, "Hey I was-" House said in protest as he turned to face Cuddy but he didn't feel the need to argue anymore when he saw she was standing in just one of his T-shirts at the end of the couch his mouth dropped open slightly, she looked so beautiful. Cuddy walked over to House and slowly undid his pajama bottom ties and slid them down his legs. She put her mouth around his erection causing House's head to lean back in pure euphoria. She used her tongue to press against his most sensitive parts, as his shaft went deeper into her mouth. He groaned with pleasure, he wasn't expecting her to be so grateful about him laying around and watching cartoons all day.

Once she made House cum, she pulled back up his pants and laid on top of him. She loved him. Loved him more than he'd ever know, sure he was an ass, an idiot at times, but she never wanted to mess this up ever again. In that moment she knew, her life was perfect. Unfortunately, Cuddy was unaware that her life would be drastically changed, Lucas had just received word that House and Cuddy are together. The knowledge that she left him to be with House left him fuming. He devised a plan, a plan a long time in the making, to break them up and have her fall in love with him again. Ever since House and Cuddy got back together he had been working on it. Cuddy was leaving this weekend to go to the oncology medical conference in New York with Wilson. House would be watching Rachel alone for two nights, and that was when Lucas planned to kidnap her. He wasn't going to do anything to Rachel, just hold her captive until Cuddy got mad at House for letting her daughter get abducted and then Lucas would be the hero when he 'finds' Rachel and returns her to Cuddy. It was flawless.


	14. Chapter 14

"Hey." House said into his office phone, "sorry I won't be home until tomorrow afternoon. I'll be there before you leave. Love you." And House hung up. He knew Rachel would require his full attention this weekend and he desperately wanted to solve this case before Friday. It was Thursday and House hasn't left the hospital since Tuesday, he was close to solving this mystery and right now his focus was on his patient.

"I'm sorry honey." Cuddy said as she put down the phone and looked at Rachel who was sitting down for dinner. "House won't be home tonight, and you're stuck with me for breakfast tomorrow."

"He hasn't been home forever!" Rachel protested crossing her arms annoyed.

"I know sweetheart but remember he is an important doctor, he has to be at the hospital now so he can focus on only you this weekend."

Rachel pouted, she knew her mother was right but she was still mad. Not at House but at the patient, it was dumb that they had to get sick and steal her dad away from her.

"Why can't Dad just share his patient with someone else?"

Cuddy chuckled, "you know how he is with sharing."

"Why doesn't he like it?"

"Because-" Cuddy stopped and thought for a minute _because he is an only child who assumes everything is his._ But she knew that was not the right thing to say to her only child, "because that's just how he is. You like sharing right?"  
"I don't mind sharing toys, but I hate sharing House." She pouted again

"Me too." Cuddy smiled, "me too."

When House finally came home he was greeted by Rachel excitedly jumping up and down and hugging him, not even giving him a chance to take off his backpack or jacket.

"Okay, you two behave yourselves." Cuddy smiled as she followed Wilson to the door.

"Bye Mommy!" Rachel said giving her Mom and hug and kiss.

"Bye Mommy." House joked as he too hugged and kissed her, "bye kids, I'll be back Sunday afternoon." And with that her and Wilson left the house leaving House and Rachel to their own devices.

"What do you want to do today?" House asked looking at his watch, it was 2:00 and they had plenty of time to kill before dinner.  
"Halloween shopping!" Rachel said bouncing up and down holding his hands. House looked around the house briefly, there weren't any decorations up yet and it would be a good thing to get costumes and spook the place up a bit.

"Okay, get your coat, it's cold out."

Rachel ran to her room and came running back with her coat. House smiled, she still had her stethoscope around her neck. She didn't wear it much around the house but whenever they went out she had to bring it. It made him smile.

"So, what're you going to be this year?" House asked once they were in the car driving to the costume store.

"Maybe a doctor, or a princess."

"Those both seem good. Let's see what they have, I'm sure they'll have plenty of costumes to choose from."

As they pulled into the Halloween store Rachel was mesmerized by all the costumes. She looked at all of them and settled on a Princess costume. "Decided on princess I see." House said as she stepped out of the changing room with her gown on, "I did both I'm a doctor princess." She said pointing to her stethoscope.

House chuckled, "good touch. One costume is too mainstream."

After her costume was picked out they walked around the store looking at decorations. They got some fake cob webs, spiders and some window stickers they also got two pumpkins for them to carve. As House was checking out, Rachel saw a full-grown statue of Michael Myers from Halloween wearing his signature mask and holding a fake knife. When approaching it she accidently stepped on the pressure pad causing his arms to swing and play the theme music. She screamed and ran to House hiding behind his legs wanting nothing to do with it. House picked her up, knowing that it calmed her as he finished the transaction.

When they pulled into the driveway Rachel decided they should carve pumpkins, watch a kid's horror movie and eat dinner. House liked that plan. He pulled out old newspapers and spread them across the table, as he set each pumpkin down with knives. He got a big bowl to empty the 'guts' into and put in a Scooby-Doo Halloween movie for Rachel. He cut a circular hole in each of the pumpkins, "okay, now we have to scoop out all the guts." He told Rachel who peered into her pumpkin. "It looks like snot." She laughed.

"Yeah, feels like it too." House said as he began pulling out the stuff with Rachel following his lead.

"Can I have the knife?" She asked eager to carve.

"Here." He said handing her a sharpie causing Rachel to look weirdly at it.

"This isn't a knife."

"You're right. Draw what you want to carve and I'll help you with the knife part." House said.

Rachel drew a scary face while House carved out the stereotypical pumpkin face.

"Here." He said as he handed Rachel the knife, wrapping his hands over hers. "Now we cut."

Rachel liked how he showed her to use a knife, whenever she carved pumpkins with mom she couldn't touch the knife. She liked how House treated her like a big girl.

Rachel then began unwrapping the cob webs and stickers while they decorated the house. It looked ready for Halloween. House was questioning his decision to let Rachel decorate wondering how Cuddy would react to the outside of their home being covered in fake webs and spiders.

Once that was done House gave Rachel a bath and got into her bed with her.

"What story do you want to hear tonight?" He still sucked at making up stories, he's only tucked her in a total of five times in their relationship and every time she wanted to hear a story it was something to do with his childhood or leg.

"make one up." It was the answer he regretted. He did his best but it wasn't good, and he was sure the reason she fell asleep was because she got bored but it got the job done. He turned off the lights, locked the front door, cleaned up, and watched a horror movie. The statue Rachel saw got him in the mood for Halloween.

House was enjoying his movie when Rachel woke up with a scream, House jumped up and before he could run to her room Rachel came running into his arms. "What happened?" House asked. He was kneeling on the floor so Rachel could stand and rest her head on his shoulder. "I had a nightmare. The statue." She sobbed as she turned to see what House was watching. Peering over House's shoulder she saw the TV playing a particularly gory scene where Michael Myers just murdered someone in the bathroom. Screams of bloody murder filled the living room as Rachel cowered in House's chest and arm to hide from the visual. House turned to realize the TV was still on. _Fuck._ House fumbled for the remote with Rachel clinging tightly to House's neck. He shut off the TV quickly but not quick enough, Rachel was very upset and traumatized.

She said through her tears with her face pressed firmly against House's chest, "statue man!" _Of course, she is freaking out about the statue and walks in when I was watching the same movie._ "It's okay it's just a statue." House soothed holding her head against his chest

"No, it's real I just saw him hit that guy."  
"No it isn't real. It's a movie." Rachel remained unconvinced, she was scared, refusing to let go of House's neck. "Rachel they're actors no one got hurt its all fake and made up."

Rachel just continued to cry into House's chest making his T-shirt stick to his skin from getting so wet from her tears. "Want to sleep with me tonight?" House asked feeling her nod against him.

"Come on." He whispered as he braced against the sofa to stand with Rachel. He walked to the bedroom and placed Rachel under the covers, he turned on Blue's Clues to try to get her mind off of it as he climbed into his side. Rachel snuggled into him tight, he made her feel safe and after about twenty minutes of sniffling and trying to calm down Rachel finally fell asleep, House following shortly after.

Lucas quietly suck around the house going into Rachel's room. It was empty. That meant she was sleeping with House. Lucas did not consider that possibility and decided the day would be the time he would kidnap Rachel. He would wait for the opportunity for Rachel and House to separate so he could snatch her

House woke up to Rachel shaking him vigorously at 6:30, "huh? Wha… Rachel. What?" He was confused, it was early, even for her. "Pee!" She stated. House let out a small yawn while stretching, "okay." He rolled over planning on getting a few minutes of sleep while Rachel was in the bathroom, but Rachel shook him again harder, "PEE!" She yelled. House looked at her still not really getting the point as he gestured to the bathroom door, "go."

"I can't. you need to come with me."

"Why?"

Rachel bit her bottom lip, "statue man." She whispered

 _Oh right, she just saw someone murdered in the bathroom last night._

"Okay." House said as he walked with her into the bathroom, taking a mental note of Rachel's new fear.

"So, who is the statue man?" Rachel asked House while they were eating breakfast

"Rachel, enough about the statue man, he's not real. He's make-believe."

Rachel nodded, "so he won't come after me?"

"No Rachel, no one is coming after you."

House and Rachel went to the park to get some fresh air and to House's hope, make her forget about Michael Myers.

"Higher Dad!" Rachel yelled as he pushed her on the swing. Once that got old, Rachel was having so much fun climbing all the rock walls and slides, running between everything, as House rested on a park bench.

When Lucas noticed Rachel was out of sight of House, he took her. "Hey Rachel, I'm Dr. House's friend. He said he had to go to work and you need to come with me." Rachel nodded and took the man's hand. House noticed Rachel's failure to emerge from the rock wall immedietly. He stood up scanning the park, failing to see Rachel. He realized in that moment that he could in fact still run, he yelled her name, running around the park but didn't see her. He put a hand through his hair as he searched the park again, screaming her name. He ran to the parking lot and noticed a car was starting up, he sprinted towards his car having a strong feeling Rachel was in there.

Lucas panicked as he did not think House would actually run much less sprint after Rachel, and he caught up to them quickly. Lucas was wearing some fake nose and contact lenses to hide his face but not make him look suspicious, to avoid recognition as he began to placed Rachel into the car, she was crying and screaming and to people passing by it looked like a child was having a tantrum but House knew better. As the car began to pull away House was following them in his own car. As he chased them he called Cuddy, frantically giving her the license plate number of the car that took Rachel. Cuddy wrote it down and called the police, she was heading home now to try and figure out what happened. House unfortunately lost Lucas in the chase but felt relieved that he got his license number to Cuddy.

Lucas pulled into an abandon apartment that he owned finding it to be the perfect hiding space for Rachel. Rachel was crying and screaming, Lucas was trying to console her, he didn't want to traumatize her, just win Cuddy back. "HOUSE!" She yelled, it was all she yelled. Rachel truly just wanted to know where House was. She was sad because he wasn't here with her. Lucas was annoyed that she was yelling for House and not her mom. Lucas sat with her and watched cartoons, making Rachel feel as calm as possible. The last thing he wanted was for her to feel upset. But she was very upset and hysterical at times, she just wanted House to be with her. She didn't want to spend her weekend without him. Lucas saw House calling someone while he was chasing him and figured it was Cuddy, she would be home soon. Lucas left Rachel in the locked room while he removed his facial disguise to 'rescue' her. She had been crying for House for about two hours now and it was time to 'save' her.

"Rachel?" Lucas said as he opened the door, "oh my god thank god I found you!" He walked towards her but Rachel shuffled away.

"Where is my dad?" Rachel asked sniffling

"I'm taking you home. Remember me? I dated your mom? Its Lucas." He said trying to calm her and head towards her but Rachel pressed herself against the wall. She only trusted House right now and she wanted to wait here for him to pick her up.

Cuddy came home to find House and the police in her living room as they were discussing the license plate number and who had motive to take Rachel. Cuddy was shocked, she has never in her entire life seen House cry, but his eyes were watery. Cuddy came over and hugged him. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He said quietly.

"It's okay. Let's focus on Rachel." Cuddy soothed, she was annoyed that House let this happen, but she could have just as easily had this happen under her watch too. Rachel has left Cuddy's side at the grocery store a few times, causing her to panic that Rachel was taken. She knew it happened to the best parents but she still felt annoyed. Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Daddy!" Rachel yelled running to House, "oh thank god." House said holding her tight, Cuddy joining into the group hug.

Rachel was crying immensely and was obviously hysterical, House felt horrible for having this happen.

"Lucas?" Cuddy said surprised. "How'd you find her?"

"I heard screams coming from a public bathroom, she was in there alone." He didn't want to tell them that she was in an abandon apartment, it could be traced back to him.

"Really?" House said not believing his story

"Yes, really. She said she ran away from the man and hid in the bathroom."

"No, she didn't. She's terrified to go to the bathroom alone right now. She would never hide in one."

Lucas gulped, he was getting caught. He didn't know this fact about Rachel.

"Did you… Did you kidnap Rachel?" House asked as he handed her to Cuddy to step closer to Lucas. The police were in the living room, Lucas knew he wouldn't get away.

"Well… I…"

"You kidnaped Rachel to make me look bad so Cuddy would dump me and you'd be the hero. You've been following me to find a time to do this."

Cuddy glared at him, eyes burning with anger. She no longer blamed House, she knew how Lucas was, she knew that he was very good at not being seen. He planned this and it wasn't House's fault.

"you sick, sick man. What is wrong with you?" She asked annoyed.

"Rachel was gone for only two hours I brought her right back."

"You thought you could get away with this?" Cuddy was absolutely flabbergasted. The police stepped in, having his confession, taking Lucas to jail. Cuddy informed the police that she wanted to press charges.

After the police left Cuddy and House sat Rachel down. They gave her a very serious talk about how she should never ever talk with strangers and to get away from them.

"what is wrong with me?" Cuddy asked House as they were settled on the couch with Rachel resting comfortably on House's leg.

"You? I'm the one who messed up."

"No, you didn't. I mean first you get stalked and assaulted then Rachel gets kidnaped? I can't keep anyone safe."

"I am an idiot. I shouldn't have kept my eyes off of her."

"You can't expect to have eyes on a four-year-old every second of the day, can you?"

House shrugged. He guessed she was right but it didn't make him feel any better. He honestly was scared to be alone with Rachel. He didn't trust himself anymore, and he was starting to feel Cuddy felt the same way.

Rachel woke House up at seven like normal jumping on his chest. "Breakfast?" She asked, it became the way they said good morning to each other and Cuddy found it adorable. She was relieved that Rachel did not appear at all bothered by the Lucas situation and went back to her normal routine.

"Breakfast." He confirmed as Rachel jumped off him and skipped to the kitchen. House turned to Cuddy. "I'm sorry." He said softly as he got up and left the room.

She knew how he was when he was upset, but this was depression. He was beating himself up over something that wasn't his fault. She honestly wasn't even mad, just happy both him and Rachel are safe.

Cuddy got ready for work and when she entered the kitchen to get coffee it was empty. She went to Rachel's room to find House and her getting ready for school. Normally they would do this after Cuddy left but House was called in to work and had to leave earlier than usual.

"Okay, time to put on your shirt." House said to Rachel as Cuddy peered into the bedroom door. Rachel's uniform shirt was a white button down and House was kneeling with his blue button down undone.

"Ready?" House asked

"Ready." Rachel responded

"GO!"

As soon as House said that Cuddy watched them race to button their shirt first, he made getting dressed for school fun by turning it into a competition. It made her so happy to see House doing these little things with Rachel that she didn't even know he did, if she didn't happen to walk in she would have never known.

"I won!" Rachel yelled

"No fair, my shirts have more buttons since I'm taller."

"But you don't have to button all the buttons, I do."

"Touché. Come on, let's go to school." House said as he got her backpack and his. Marina stopped coming in the mornings since House took over for taking her to school, it was another time that Rachel got to squeeze in with House.

"I'm going to work." Cuddy said kissing Rachel on the head, "love you." She said as she kissed House's cheek.

"Love you too mama!"

House and Rachel got in his car and headed to work. House got a Jeep since his old car wasn't smart to have a kid in and she was still too little for his bike.

Rachel made a playlist on House's iPod of songs she sung in the car, it was a horrible combination of Disney and Jose and the Pussycats. Normally House would shoot himself in the foot to avoid listening to this crap but it made Rachel happy.

"Have a good day at school." He said as Rachel got out of the car and waved him goodbye. He never thought he'd say those words in his life.

As House and the team were discussing the latest case, Taub took notice of House's attitude. He decided to go to Wilson once the differential was over.

"What's going on with House?" Taub asked entering Wilson's office.

"Didn't you get the memo? Cuddy is probably the first person you should ask, he spends the most time with her now."

Taub rolled his eyes as he explained to Wilson what he saw.

"What's up with House?" Wilson asked as he barged into Cuddy's office.

"What do you mean?"

"Taub just told me some interesting things. Apparently, House came to work early…"  
"His team needed him."

"No, they didn't. They didn't have a case yet, House came early and had a case."

"God that's awful! Something needs to be done, what else is on this crisis list?" She said sarcastically

"He doesn't care about the case. He is ignoring symptoms, trying to find easy ways out, Taub said the case was more for them than House." Wilson took a deep breath, "Cuddy, he's depressed. He's acting how he acted when the Ketamine wore off. What happened?"

"Rachel got abducted by Lucas. She's fine, apparently Lucas and her just watched cartoons. He wanted to rescue Rachel so he could win me back." Cuddy shrugged.

"And House is upset because…"

"Because she got kidnapped on his watch."

"Well, were you mad at him?"  
"No, I mean at first I was, but no. When I found out it was Lucas and it didn't have to do with Rachel it had to do with me…. No, I'm not mad. I just wish people would stop attacking my family."

Wilson sighed. He didn't know what to do.


	15. Chapter 15

"I really shouldn't have agreed to this." House said awkwardly as his head was lifted up so Cuddy could straighten his tie. It was a red tie with blue lacrosse sticks on it, something only he would buy.

"Oh, come on, it'll be fun." Cuddy said as she finished making sure his suit looked nice.

"Do I really have to comb it?"

"What're you seven? Yes. Brush your hair."

House looked in the mirror as he combed through his hair, he was wearing a blue collared button-down shirt that was ironed, for once. It was tucked into his only pair of black dress pants which Cuddy found amusing. He has only tucked in his shirt a total of eight times in all the years she has known him.

"Here is your blazer." Cuddy said smiling handing it to him and House rolled his eyes.

"What the hell is this?" House asked pointing to the boutonnière that was pinned to his blazer.

"Something you'll be required to wear. Rachel picked it out herself."

Soon after Rachel came bouncing into the room.

"Wow, look at you!" Cuddy exclaimed excitedly, Rachel was wearing a purple and white dress with a big purple bow in her hair.

"Ready for our date?" House asked holding out his hand. Rachel nodded excitedly as she took his hand and they walked toward the door.

"Wait, you two can't go anywhere until I take photos!" Cuddy said eagerly pulling out her phone.

"I swear to god, if you post these online…" House warned,

"Oh, don't want your team knowing you have a cute date for the father daughter dance? Smile!"

House and Rachel took pictures by the front door and some outside, before they left for the dance. Cuddy could tell House felt uncomfortable, but Rachel didn't catch on. This really wasn't his thing. He hated getting dressed up, and he always felt awkward at dances, but even more so since the infarction. She was nervous about his leg, she was sure Rachel would want to dance and have him carry her and the dance was a few hours.

House and Rachel pulled up to the school and headed into the dance, he wished Rachel was old enough to drive so he could have a few drinks to calm his nerves. Rachel was holding his hand and jumping with excitement as they made their way to the gym doors. House looked around seeing Dads and daughters everywhere, he felt like a fish out of water. They fumbled through the crowd looking for their table. They would have dinner and then dance for two hours, House looked at his watch as they sat down at their assigned seats, 6:00. If he was lucky, Rachel would get tired and they could get out of there by 7:30.

"Why do you have a cane?" One of the children at the table asked staring at House's leg.

"Came with the suit rental."

Rachel smiled up at House. In a weird way, she liked how he never gave people a direct answer about his leg or cane. It made her feel special that she was one of the lucky few who got a direct answer as to what happened to him. It reminded her that he trusted her to keep his secrets safe, and she knew she could trust him to do the same.

Dinner went by painfully slow for House, he was bored. Rachel and her classmates we joking and giggling while the Dads were discussing stocks, business deals, and country club golf games. House's phone went off, and he excused himself to answer it, grateful for the quick break.

"You shouldn't answer your phone at a dinner table." A girl that Rachel already didn't like said to her, "my Mom said its rude."

Rachel glared at her, she didn't like people saying mean things about House, "my Daddy is a doctor! He saves lives, it's okay to answer phones for doctors."

"He's not your Dad. Your Mom is just dating him, he can't be your Dad if he isn't married to your Mom."

Rachel became furious, she didn't know whether to scream or cry. She didn't want to make a scene at the table, so she went over to House who was just finishing up his call.

"Sorry about that" House said noticing that Rachel looked upset, he thought it was from his phone call, "I'm done taking calls for the night." House reassured.

"Amy said you weren't my Dad." Rachel said starting to get upset, House felt a lump in his throat.

"What makes you think Amy is right?"  
"She said you have to be married to Mommy to be my Dad."

"Rachel, that makes no sense. What happens if the parents split up? I'm your Dad no matter what happens, I signed those adoption papers remember?"

Rachel thought about his point for a minute, he was right. It didn't make any sense. "But then why did she say that?"

"People tend to say things because misery likes company. She was probably sad and so she said something to make you sad to make herself feel better."

"I don't like her." Rachel whispered into House's ear as he lifted her into his arms.

"I don't like her either." He whispered back making Rachel giggle that they were sharing secrets, "since dinner is over, may I have this dance?" He asked and Rachel nodded with excitement.

Rachel enjoyed the dancing she mostly just held House's hands while jumping and he'd occasionally spin her while shifting his weight back and forth. One of the final songs of the night was My Girl and House l decided to pick her up and dance with her in his arms. It was Rachel's favorite dance of the evening, she was getting tired so it was nice to just be in her father's arms as he slowly swayed from side to side. Whenever the song would say 'my girl' House would sing that part to Rachel, it made her happy that she was his girl.

Cuddy was watching TV waiting for them to come home and hear about the dance, she never thought in a million years House would go to a father daughter dance. When the door finally swung open Cuddy shut off the TV and headed towards them, Rachel was asleep in his arms as he limped heavily toward her room, "fell asleep on the ride home." He whispered. House carefully removed her shoes and dress and replaced them with a pair of pajamas tucking her into bed.

House plopped down on the couch next to Cuddy as he loosened his tie and undid the first few buttons of his shirt. "How was the dance?"

"Rachel had fun."

"And you?"

"I'm glad they're only once a year."

Cuddy patted his left leg softly, "me too."

House looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "what I can't be selfish and not want you dancing the night away with another woman?"

House chuckled, "you always were the jealous type."

"Shut up." She smiled slapping him lightly on his chest.

She placed a kiss gently on his lips, leaning into his body. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to seduce me." House whispered lightly, Cuddy felt his breath on her lips as he spoke.

"I'm a sucker for a man in blue." She whispered in his ear as she pulled his tie bringing him closer to her. She then slowly began to undo it while kissing his lips, and tossing it behind her onto the floor. House's hands slowly stroked her arms, feeling the soft sweater underneath his palms. She kissed him deeper, more passionately, as their bodies intertwined. House laid on top of her as if his body perfectly melted into hers. She began slowly stroking his crotch, feeling his erection grow against her fingers, as he gently caressed her breasts under her sweater. She slowly grabbed the bottom of her sweater and pulled it over her, exposing her chest. At the same time House unbuttoned his shirt, tossing it on the floor. Once they were shirtless, House slid down her body, dragging her yoga pants with him as he exposed her sex. He then began to pleasure her with his tongue, gently kissing and licking her lips. Once he felt her getting wetter, he became less gentle, adding pressure with his tongue and sending Cuddy into ecstasy. She leaned her head back, trying not to wake up Rachel as she orgasmed. She grabbed House's hair forcing his head up, and once he came closer to her, she grabbed the hem of his pants fumbling to get him undressed.

House slid inside her and began pleasuring her once again, as he kissed her neck. Cuddy let out a soft moan and quietly told him not to stop. He had no intensions of doing so. He rocked his pelvis back and forth coming closer and closer to orgasm. When he finally came he collapsed on top of her, their breathing synchronizing as their heart rates began to slow down. House gently rolled off of her, pulling on a pair of boxers and got up. He stretched out his hand inviting Cuddy to join him. She grabbed his hand and they went to the bedroom. She put on one of his T-shirts and climbed into bed, as House put on a pair of PJ pants and followed.

"Between the two of us, we are a fully clothed person." He joked as Cuddy cuddled into his chest, enjoying his scent, breathing in deeply as she fell asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

It was a cold rainy Sunday October morning. Cuddy awoke to the sound of roaring laughter, startling her. She looked over at her clock to see that it was 8:30 and rubbed her eyes gently as she got out of bed. She made her way to the living room and was surprised as to what she saw, House was on the floor crying with laughter with Rachel sitting right next to him. He was always a funny guy who had a sharp wit but she has never in her life seen him laughing this hard. Occasionally he would chuckle, maybe if it was really funny, he'd laugh for a couple seconds, but nothing like this. Rachel was laughing, mostly at House, who was at the point where he could barely breath.

"What is so funny?" Cuddy asked

"The show." Rachel pointed to the TV cartoon where a character is continuously getting electrocuted.

Cuddy just nodded as House finally began to calm down, "oh man, that was too good… Sorry that I woke you." House chuckled.

Cuddy kissed the top of his head as she went to the kitchen to get herself breakfast. As Cuddy entered back in the living room House was on the ground on his hands and knees while Rachel was on his back riding him like a pony. "Careful." Cuddy said, she knew House hated people treating him differently about his leg, this was her way of making sure he didn't push himself too hard.

"GIDDY UP!" Rachel yelled as she lightly tapped his sides with her legs, causing House to slowly shuffled around the room, then he pretended to buck her off, forcing her to land on the pile of pillows on the couch.

"Bad pony!" Rachel said while laughing.

"Sorry, your pony has to go to work."

"But it's Sunday!" Rachel protested.

"I know. But people get sick on weekends too, I have to figure out what's wrong with her."

"Can I help solve it so you can come home faster?"

Cuddy smiled and pulled Rachel towards her and Rachel cuddled into her arms.

"Sure, I may have a case I need help with. I'll let you know." House said as he put on his jacket and headed out the door.

"Bye Daddy!"

"Bye ladies."

House spent the next week constructing a fake file for Rachel when he was free. He put together fake test results, MRI scans and CT Scans. He typed up a medical history and the list of symptoms. He informed the team of his plan, now all he had to do was get Cuddy's permission.

"I need to steal Rachel tomorrow." House said to Cuddy as he began undressing to get ready for bed. Cuddy looked up from the magazine she was reading in bed.

"For what?"

"Need her help on a case."

Cuddy shook her head, "how could she possibly help you?"

"I made a fake case for her, it's perfect, she wants to help."

"Fake case? I'm not going to pay you to solve a fake case House."

"I will be solving the fake case while my team run tests on the real case."

"House, she needs to go to school."

"Oh come on, she's four. Half of what she does at school is pick her nose and color.

"I don't know, House."

"Come on she will learn to read scans and I'll help her learn to read the medical diseases we talk about."

"Okay. But only this once. I'm serious. We can't make a habit of playing hooky."

Rachel came bouncing in at seven in the morning waking House up in her usual manor. "Breakfast?" House asked stretching as they made their way to the kitchen, he began making waffles as Rachel was telling him about school and friends. As they were wrapping up breakfast Cuddy came in smiling. House's plan confirmed to Cuddy that he was perfect for her and Rachel.

"Okay, let's get ready."

"Button race?" Rachel asked excited, she loved how they race every morning to see who can put on their shirt the fastest.

"Yeah, I got you a button down."

"But… I have a uniform."

"You're not going to school today, I need your help with a case."

Rachel's eyes lit up as she smiled wide, House wasn't lying, he really did need her help. House went to the bedroom and got dressed and immerged into Rachel's room, she was wearing a T-shirt, blue jeans, and sneakers. House smiled she was dressed like him, he was holding his button down and handed her a small matching button down. They raced to put on their shirts and he made sure Rachel didn't button it all the way.

"I need my stethoscope!" She said quickly jumping to her nightstand fumbling to grab her stethoscope

"Are we taking your motorcycle?"

"No Rach, you're too young to be on a motorcycle."

"But you always ride a motorcycle to work."

"Not always, I want to drive a car today." He grabbed Rachel's hand and they walked to the garage, it felt weird they were going to work as a family. House, Cuddy and Rachel were all heading to work.

As they entered the lobby the nurses at the station were all discussing how adorable Rachel was matching with House. Cuddy handed House his real case files as she kissed both him and Rachel before going to work. House and Rachel made their way to his office, he throws the files Cuddy gave him onto the table.

"Okay college sophomore bleeding from the mouth, no apparent cause. Differential diagnosis people."

"No fever, no elevated white count, infection is out." Foreman said

"Ulcer or GI bleed?"

"No. Everything was clean. Am I the only one who reads these things?" House asked waving the file

"Ruptured sinus cavity?"

"That much blood?"

"Sounds to me like a heart problem, Hyperdynamic heart could force too much blood into her lungs, forcing her to cough up overflow, wouldn't leave a trace."

"Do a stress echo to confirm the heart, check out where she lives and redo ER labs."

The team begins to leave, now House and Rachel are alone in the office.

"Okay Rachel, here is your case." House pulled out the fake file and opened it on the diagnostics table. Rachel sat down in one of the chairs and House scooted close to her to help her read the file.

"Seventeen-year-old male he had a heart attack first and then breathing problems."

House was continuously pointing to the words as he was reading them aloud to help Rachel. "Okay so here are my ideas of what it could be." House then pulled out a list of diseases and read them aloud, helping Rachel pronounce each word and explaining what each of those diseases are.

"I think it is the Endo-Car-Tis." Rachel said pointing to one of the diseases on the list.

"Endocarditis. That is a good diagnosis Rach, what makes you think it is an infection of the heart not the lung?"

Rachel squinted thinking hard, "it's both!"

"No Endocarditis is just a heart infection that can cause breathing problems remember?"

"Right."

"Do you think that maybe it is the heart because the heart problems caused the lung problems?"

"Yes! Heart causes lung!"

House was proud, he honestly didn't know why he was proud, he practically gave her the answer. They then sat in the office while House explained how heart problems cause lung problems and watched TV as they waited for both the real tests and the fake tests. When the team came in House and Rachel were watching a cartoon and they were laughing. Masters was dumb struck, she has never seen House laugh, that was probably because he didn't like her much, but still.

"Uh. Her body thinks that she is cold but she isn't." Masters stuttered interrupting House and Rachel.

"Okay, you keep watching the show and I'll deal with this. I think the results from our patient are back too." He said as he went into the differential room with his team following him behind

"I think it is irrelevant. Her body has a normal temperature it isn't neurological." Foreman argued once the door was closed

"It's the definition of neurological! She thinks she is cold but she isn't."

"I think it's an infection." House stated causeing the team to look up at him confused

"Um. Did you miss the DDx this morning? No infection House, no fever no white count." Taub said annoyed

"Blood goes where it is needed, infections like cold wet places like… lungs."

"So, she coughed up blood that is treating an infection?" Chase repeated not buying it

"Exactly. Get a lung biopsy and test for all that cool stuff like bacterial, fungal and atypical infections."

The team reluctantly left the office after exchanging a few looks.

"Okay Rach, heart scans came back." House said as he entered his office putting up the scan on the x-ray illuminator. Rachel quickly shut off the TV and looked at the scan.

"See anything?"

"Heart is broken."

House let out a small chuckle, "Yeah it is Rach, unfortunately it wasn't endocarditis but valvular heart disease, but we can help that with a balloon valvuloplasty or surgery." House then explained what a balloon valvuloplasty was, pros and cons of using it, and why the scan showed it wasn't endocarditis. He then pointed out various parts of the heart showing Rachel what normal tissue looked like versus the abnormal. Rachel didn't see a difference but she was trying, House reassured her it took practice. Cuddy came up to House's office as Rachel hugged her legs tight.

"Came to see if my two doctors wanted to grab some lunch."

Rachel nodded her head vigorously and they made their way to the cafeteria. Rachel couldn't stop talking about how her and House solved a hard case and how he couldn't have done it without her. After lunch Rachel was watching cartoons on House's computer in his office while he worked on his case.

After Rachel was put to bed, House and Cuddy we relaxing in the living room.

"It was really sweet what you did for Rachel today." She said as she cuddled into his chest, House just shrugged as he continued watching the movie.

"Don't just shrug, she was really happy. You made her feel smart."

"It's important to do that, my Dad never made me feel smart."

Cuddy sat up and looked at him in shock, "seriously?"

"I don't want Rachel to have the same crap childhood I did. She needs to feel needed and smart."

"That's what I am saying, it was really sweet. House, I was wrong about you."

"Huh?"

"When I said you couldn't do better."

"You mean when you broke up with me a while ago? Why are you bringing that up now?"

"Yeah, I just want to remind you, I was wrong… I want to be with you… forever."

"Are you… proposing?"

Cuddy shrugged, "just letting you know, if you did propose… It would be something I'd like."

"Noted." He said as he pulled her in close and they watched the movie.


	17. Chapter 17

**I apologize for the delay, my shifts at the hospital have been crazy lately. Anyhow, I hope you enjoy this most recent chapter and I own nothing, just restating, House belongs to David Shore and Fox.**

Cuddy's head hurt, she had a long day of dealing with bullshit, surprisingly none of it had to do with House. She sometimes envied his schedule. Once again, he got to be home alone with Rachel all day today. She opened the door and put her stuff down, feeling instant relief when she removed her heels. The house was eerily quiet for being only five, that was never a good sign. She wandered through the house until she found them in the backyard. She saw House and Rachel outside playing with a hose. House was wearing only a pair of lacrosse shorts, reminding her of their college years. His chest and abdominals were slightly wet making the porch light reflect off him beautifully, she loved admiring him. To her surprise, Rachel was also just wearing a pair of shorts.

"Hi Mama!"

"Hi sweetie."

Cuddy came closer to House who was holding the hose while Rachel was running through the water.

"Why the hell is our daughter only wearing shorts?" She whispered

he shrugged, "wanted to dress like me and refused to wear anything else."

Cuddy sighed rubbing her temples, sometimes his laid-back parenting style annoyed her and it was making her head hurt more.

"What're you two doing playing in a hose outside anyway?"

"We're exercising Charlie!" Rachel exclaimed, House's eyes immediately shut to avoid Cuddy's stare.

"Who. Is. Charlie?" Cuddy asked in the most annoyed tone possible, glaring at House.

"Our dog!" Rachel yelled excitedly as she continued to run between the water.

Cuddy then noticed the black puppy running along the fence of the yard, to House's luck, Charlie couldn't be seen unless you were really looking for him. He blended perfectly into the fence and bushes.

"Didn't I say to wait to tell her? Look if we got a yellow lab you'd see him in the light." House said keeping his eyes on Rachel, too scared to look at Cuddy.

"That's your reasoning for buying a black lab without asking me?" Cuddy said through clenched teeth

"I know you've had a tough day, come on. What's better than coming home to a puppy?"

Rachel was laughing and smiling, loving the new dog, as House continued to spray them with water.

"Now I have a wet dog and kid, thank you SO MUCH House." She said sarcastically

"I'll clean them up" he reassured

"Don't you dare think this conversation is over." She warned as she went back inside. She was going to take an Advil for her head, now she's considering a stiff drink.

Once Rachel was tucked in, showered and the dog was in his kennel, House emerged into the bedroom, shorts still damp, as he ran a towel through his drying hair. Cuddy was in bed reading her book.

"You look mad." House said casually as he threw the wet towel in the bathroom

"Why? Because my boyfriend bought a puppy without telling me?"

House shrugged, Cuddy didn't even look up from her book.

"What's the big deal?" House finally asked.

"The big deal is we're doctors. How are we going to have time for a puppy?"

"We have time for a kid."

"The kid was planned you moron!"

"The dog was planned too... It was just a much shorter plan."

Cuddy set her book down and rubbed her temples again slightly. "Who's going to walk him?"

"I can walk him."

"You can't even walk."

"Niiice. I'm not stupid, there's a dog park that is literally a five-minute drive from the house, I'll take him there."

"Mmhm. And what about when a case keeps you at work until five in the morning."

"It won't kill him if he doesn't exercise every day. Also, Rachel is going to play with him after school."

"Right. Trusting a toddler with the responsibilities of a puppy, genius. What about potty training, teething, shedding, and all that other crap. Remember when you had to watch Wilson's dog? You hated him."

"I will handle all of it. It's not hard to train a lab, I've had a few growing up. Also, Hector was different! That dog was an old, asshole who Wilson was too stupid to teach to not chew everything up."

"Right. Did it occur to you that lab puppies are literally the most notorious chewers? They eat everything!"

"I know, I told you I've had them before. I know how to train them, just keep your shoes behind closed doors and it'll be fine."

"Why did you even buy a dog? What happened?"

"Well, we were going to the grocery store and there was a litter of dogs outside in a box. Rachel was playing with Charlie and she loved him, how could I say no?"

"How much was he?"

"Nothing, that was the beauty of it! I guess they were trying to get rid of them."

"Whatever." Cuddy said annoyed as she picked back up her book.

"So... are we okay?" He asked as he took off his shorts and boxers and was standing in the bathroom door frame, naked.

"Yeah..." Cuddy said staring at him

"Want to join me?"

"Yeah." She got out of bed and began undressing, she couldn't stay mad at him now.

House woke up at 6 in the morning to take out Charlie, giving him treats when he went outside _, see it's easy to train a lab, Cuddy is overreacting_ he thought as he brought him back inside. When Cuddy woke up Rachel and House were eating pancakes in front of the TV with Charlie running around the living room. She let out a sigh as she poured her coffee and sat next to House.

"You're seriously pushing your luck here. You bought a dog yesterday and now you and Rachel are eating breakfast in front of the TV." Cuddy whispered in his ear jokingly.

"Saturday morning cartoons." House argued not taking his eyes off the TV.

"You're ten."

"With my..." House let out a loud cough to clear his throat, "appetite… I'd say fifteen. Pass the syrup." House said casually as Rachel handed it to him. Cuddy couldn't help but laugh, she hated how she couldn't stay mad at him when he was like this with Rachel. Their actions together are so coordinated. They were shoving food in their mouths at the same speed, both glued to the TV. They were essentially the same person.

"Seems like you guys have done this before."

"She's onto us." House whispered

"Oh, and we have to get dressed up today and take a Christmas photo."

House looked up at her confused, "you're Jewish."

Cuddy shrugged, "you're not."

"I'm not anything."

"But you grew up celebrating Christmas, didn't you?"

"Yeah but-"

"So, why can't we do some of your traditions? Rachel needs to experience both."

"So, we do Christmas and Hanukah?"  
Cuddy smiled, "no, but we let Rachel experience the joys of Christmas. I actually always wanted her to experience the magic and wonder of that holiday, you're the perfect excuse to do it."

House rolled his eyes, "this is payback for the dog isn't it?"

After the horrors of the family Christmas photo shoot, House was finally relaxing on the couch back home while Cuddy and Rachel took Charlie for a walk. House just bought Hitman 2, a video game that he was long anticipating, and was eagerly playing it when they returned. Rachel came running in, full of energy as useful as she jumped onto House's lap making him groan slightly.

"Aren't walks supposed to wear you out?"

"Not if you have two legs that work." Cuddy said with a slight chuckle.

"Low blow, dude." House said jokingly back. Rachel was still too young to grasp sarcasm, or understand that it didn't bother House if Cuddy made jokes about his leg. She glared at her mother.

"Bully!" She yelled while hugging House as she adjusted herself on top of his legs, "your legs are perfect." Rachel said into his chest softly and she drove her face further into his sternum.

"Rachel, she was kidding." House chuckled, "if you tell a joke it's okay as long as it is with people you care about."

"What're you playing?" Rachel asked looking up at him

"Hitman"

"Can I play?"

"Absolutely not!" Cuddy intervened as she finished putting Charlie's leash up

"Yeah, besides you have to shower anyway, you smell."

"Not as bad as you." Rachel smiled, "joking!" She then laughed as she climbed off him

"Can you bathe me and tuck me in tonight?"

"Yeah, be there in a minute."

Cuddy sat next to him on the couch and gave him a kiss, "thank you, I'm tired."

"from a walk? You run every day."

"Not with a puppy and a toddler."

"Fair point, since your tired, when I'm done with Rachel you can just lay there while I have sex with you tonight."

"And people say the romance dies after a year."  
House gave an exaggerated wink as he left the room.

Rachel was playing in the bath while House was washing her hair, she purposefully splashed water onto his crotch as he leaned back slightly to get more shampoo.

"You peed your pants!" She laughed throwing her head back.

House sighed, "oh aren't you just adorable."

"I know"

 _I now need to teach her sarcasm._ He thought to himself as he finished her bath and put her to bed.

As he entered the bedroom Cuddy was wearing the black lace lingerie that House loves.

"Wow, you came fast." Cuddy smiled, noting the drying water stain on his pants.

"Yeah, Rachel went to bed early, must have been tired from the walk." He said as he took off his shoes and shirt. Cuddy smiled, he was the smartest man she has ever met in her life, but when they were about to have sex, he became oblivious to everything, she always found that cute about him. As he crawled into bed he laid partly on top of her as he tenderly kissed her lips and neck, she shifted under him so his pelvis was forced to press against her own as their passion grew. He began grinding slowly against her when he felt them connect, his rough denim and hard erection felt amazing against her sex. Cuddy forced her hand between the narrow space between them, fumbling for his zipper to remove his pants. With House's help, the jeans and boxers quickly were thrown to the floor. House rolled over, forcing Cuddy to come on top of him, she removed her bra as his erection pressed harder against her. He suckled her breasts as Cuddy's head leaned back, she slowly shimmied out of her panties as his tongue and hot breath pleasured her neck and chest. She rolled onto her back, forcing House on top as his hands delicately rubbed her thighs, forcing her legs apart. The head of his cock was teasingly placed against her entrance, only for a moment, before he thrusted himself inside her causing her back to arch slightly and moving her hips towards him causing him to go deeper. As his cock was enveloped by her, he couldn't help but push into her harder and faster causing Cuddy to grip the sheets tighter as she yelled for House to not stop. He knew they were both close as he pushed his thumb against her causing her to go over the edge. The sight of her orgasm made his balls twitch with anticipation for what was to come. As Cuddy came, her sex tightened around his shaft causing him to release inside her, letting out a quiet groan as he lazily kissed her and rolled off. They were now side by side, naked in bed motionless, as their breathing and heart rates declined.

"We need to put on some clothes, before we fall asleep like this giving Rachel nightmares for the rest of her life."

House didn't respond, she looked over to see him sound asleep with his hand resting comfortably on his stomach, she rolled her eyes and slowly got out of bed and put on his T-shirt and a pair of shorts. House was jolted up when a pair of boxers and PJ pants hit his stomach, as he slowly put them on and went under the covers.

"Why the hell are you so tired?" Cuddy asked as she joined him under the blankets

"unlike you, I had to get up at six to feed Charlie and take him out." He yawned as he sprawled out onto his stomach, stretching his limbs in every direction. She could hear the soft snores escaping his mouth as he fell asleep yet again.

"You're lucky you're so cute." Cuddy whispered as she placed a kiss on his temple and got into a comfortable position against his body. She could tell she would probably wake up with a stiff neck from House taking up two thirds of the bed, but she was more comfortable like this than she ever was alone.


	18. Chapter 18

"Holy crap." Wilson said softly as he handed the small box back to House. "When are you going to do it?"

"Tonight. Made dinner reservations at Café Spiletto."

"What about Rachel?"

"She's coming too."

Wilson raised an eyebrow, "she'll spill the beans for sure."

"Relax, she and the nanny are going to be a different table, far away from us. She won't make an appearance until after I ask the question."

"How're you going to do it? Ring in the champagne glass?"

"Like I need another Cuddy girl swallowing something metal. No, the restaurant is going to write it on the dessert plate in chocolate or something." House shrugged, "then I just ask."

Wilson smiled, "she is going to be blown away."

"Hopefully it'll go better than her last proposal." House muttered.

Wilson gave a blank stare, processing his friend's words. He completely forgot about Lucas, Cuddy and him were engaged for such a short time and since she was with House now it was easy to forget. He was now a little worried, he knew how House's mind worked, how he was in constant fear that Cuddy would leave him, her breaking off her last engagement so last minute was not encouraging for House.

"Well, I got to go." House said as he began to leave Wilson's office, Wilson glanced at his watch, "it's 4:30."

"I know, dinner is at six and I have to get changed, bathe Rachel, get her dressed up, call the restaurant again, and wait for the babysitter. Cover for me, Cuddy cannot know that I left work early, she has no idea Rachel is coming."

Wilson chuckled softly, "for a man who stands by the principle of 'people don't change' you have changed, a lot."

House pulled into the driveway, at least he could leave work early. He entered their place as Marina left, handing Rachel off to him.

"Big night tonight, Kiddo." House said as he carried her into his bedroom, "you remember that you cannot tell Mom anything."  
"I know, only come out when she starts freaking out."

"That's one way to put it but yeah. You get the idea."

They talked about what she learned in school that day as House prepared the bath, helped her out of her uniform, and into the warm tub. House had only given Rachel a bath a couple of times, this was normally Cuddy's specialty, mainly because of his leg. The constant kneeling and stretching did not sit well with his muscles. He tended to rush through it so he could stand again, much to Cuddy's dismay.

"Lean forward" he said as he squirted a hefty amount of shampoo into his palm. He desperately needed her to help him so he could avoid leaning at awkward positions to clean her hair. Rachel complied and rested her chin on the porcelain tub as House began washing her hair. She was so cute as she looked up at him with her big blue-grey eyes. As he was finishing up Rachel let out a loud sneeze causing her head to jerk back and come slamming back down onto the hard edge of the tub. Rachel screamed in pain, House tried to sooth her by letting her know it wasn't a big deal but that didn't last long, the situation quickly turned serious. House jumped to action when he realized this actually was a medical problem. He didn't even have to think; his body knew what to do as he instinctively tilted her chin upward to examine the damage. It was cracked open to the bone. Stitches were inevitable, by his rough estimate at least thirty. As House stood up and began fumbling around the bathroom for supplies he was amazed at how quickly the pain in his leg could disappear as he grabbed the nearest towel and applied pressure to her chin. The blood quickly soaked through the white towel, causing the parent in him to panic while the doctor in him remained unfazed. He picked Rachel up out of the tub and carried her to their bedroom, trailing a mixture of blood and water behind them. He didn't care what he could find, he just needed anything to clothe her. He quickly pulled her uniform skirt over her and removed his pink button down, quickly throwing it over her shoulder as he fumbled through drawers, table tops, and jackets for car keys. As soon as his fingers closed around the metal ring of the Jeep keys, he bolted.

Between his leg and a screaming, wet and soapy child he was quite proud he made it to the car without causing further injury. As he got into the vehicle Rachel refused to let go of him, and he knew in her current state she couldn't be trusted to apply enough pressure to stop the bleeding. Princeton Plainsboro was only seven minutes away, House made an executive decision to drive with Rachel in his lap; it was dangerous, but it outweighed the risk of her bleeding out in the backseat.

As the tires screeched to a stop by the emergency entrance House and Rachel hopped out; it was then that he realized his cane was still at home by the tub. The towel was now soaked red and Rachel's crying hasn't let up. The sight of them alone would get them seen right away, even if he wasn't the head of diagnostics. They were immediately escorted back into the emergency room trauma bed.

As far as Cuddy was aware, Marina was home with Rachel and House was still at work. This made her uneasy to see that Marina's car was gone, but when she saw House's bike she was relieved. _He must have come home early_.

"I'm home!" She yelled, as she removed her heels. At this point, she was used to there not being a response. Usually House and Rachel were outside with Charlie playing lacrosse or doing something in Rachel's room. She noticed Charlie locked in his kennel and took him outside, while still looking around for House.

"Did you feed Charlie?" Cuddy yelled, knowing he had to be in the house somewhere. No answer. Cuddy shook her head, "it's like he's deaf." She muttered as she went into Rachel's room. She tossed her head back annoyed to find it empty and made her way to the bedroom. She took off her jewelry and placed the pile onto the dresser when her eyes spotted the all too familiar sight of an engagement ring box, in House's rush to get to the emergency room, hiding the box was the least of his concerns. Cuddy knew she shouldn't look, hell, she shouldn't even know, but it was his fault for leaving it in such an obvious place. She opened the box and couldn't help but gasp when she saw the engagement ring he picked out. It was a square diamond in the middle with two smaller square stones on either side, the smaller stones were Rachel's birthstone. House made fun of her for wanting one diamond and two non-diamond stones, saying it would look stupid, but it meant a lot that he listened and remembered what she wanted. She told him her dream engagement ring when House found the one Lucas gave her by accident and asked why she kept it. She slowly closed the box and put it back where she found it, she knew she had to play dumb, but it would be hard to hide her smile.

She skipped to the bathroom and was shocked to step in a small puddle of water on the carpet in front of the door, "damnit House, dry off a little more when you get out of the shower." She complained as she swung open the door. She was horrified with what she found, House's cane abandoned on the floor, a tub full of off red water and soap, blood that now decorated her bathroom tiles and towels that were thrown in a frenzy in all directions, her stomach clenched when it dawned on her why the ring was out and the house was empty.

Masters and Chase happened to be in the emergency room at the time since Masters was trying to get some extra clinical experience to get her medical license sooner. She had no idea her patient would be House and Rachel, she just heard a child needed stitches. As she approached trauma bay one and pulled the curtain back, she was shocked to see her boss on the gurney holding a bloody toddler. Rachel's hair was still soapy and damp. She was in her school skirt with House's button down haphazardly wrapped around her. House was laying on his back with Rachel clenched tightly to him, refusing to let go of his neck as her face was buried in his stubble. His grey T-shirt was slowly staining red with blood, tears, and soap suds.

"Oh no, I'm not having a med student sew her up." House said staring Masters down, he knew med student sutures were more likely to leave a scar.

"Chase can do it, I'll just clean it up and give her an anesthetic."

House nodded slightly trying his best to sooth his child. Masters couldn't help but smile at the sight of House singing 'My Girl' softy to Rachel, she was thankful that House was too focused on Rachel to notice. After a while House managed to get Rachel into a position that allowed Masters to clean the wound and apply Lidocaine. Rachel's screams could be heard throughout the hospital as the shots were administered, Rachel was in pain but more than that she was frustrated that she couldn't bury herself into House, it was the only place she felt safe.

Cuddy frantically called House's phone, but to her horror, she heard it ringing in the living room. Cuddy's heart was racing, she was convinced it was House since the accident happened in their bathroom, his cane was dumped as well as his phone and the engagement ring. She could only imagine the horrors of what happened, she assumed he hit his head when he slipped in the tub and Rachel found his lifeless body floating in water. Her mind always went to the worst-case scenario, as she called the hospital. "This is doctor Lisa Cuddy, I need to know if Gregory House has been admitted to the hospital."

Chase came in with sterile gloves and gown as Masters finished setting up the suture kit. Now that the shots and antiseptics were finished, Rachel was slowly calming down. House's arms were wrapped around her as she rested on her back, on his stomach. Chase finished suturing with a grand total of thirty-two stiches, Rachel, thankfully was perfectly content and was feeling much better.

"You were so brave." House said as he kissed the top of her head, "I'm so proud of you. Can you get her a sucker, Masters?" House asked.

Masters smile grew wider, "of course."

She brought back a handful of lollipops and Rachel happily sucked on one as she turned to cuddle back into House. House was just about done with the discharge slips when Cuddy came running in, "what happened?" She said as she took in the sight of them, "are you okay?"

"Yes Mama! I was brave!" Rachel said smiling, Cuddy sighed with relief as she sat on the edge of the bed and House explained to her the events prior.

"We can go home now I just finished signing the paper work." House glanced at his watch, "and we can still make our reservations!" House exclaimed excitedly as Rachel clapped. It seemed like the only person still bothered by this whole ordeal was Cuddy, House and Rachel tend to get over things quickly.

"I think we should stay home tonight." Cuddy sighed, she knew House was going to propose at dinner, but she didn't know he planned on having Rachel with them and she didn't want to leave her too far away from them tonight. House just nodded slightly, he didn't want to force her. He carried Rachel out of the hospital as they all headed home.

As they entered the house, Cuddy went with Rachel to the other bathroom to give her a bath. As House entered the bedroom he started to clean up, tossing the soiled clothes and towels into the hamper. As he finished drying up the carpet, he saw that he left the ring on the dresser. His heart sank, Cuddy knew he was going to propose and still decided to stay home. He felt the anxiety inside him rise as the day's events played through his mind. She blamed him for Rachel's accident and decided he wasn't right for them, or maybe she didn't want to marry him like she didn't want to marry Lucas. He knew he was being irrational but he couldn't help it. He called the restaurant and the nanny to cancel everything. Thoughts of negativity were flowing through his head at a mile a minute as he sat on the edge of the bed contemplating everything.

To Cuddy's surprise, Rachel was ready for bed after her second bath and fell asleep rather quickly. Cuddy entered the room, after taking care of Charlie and tidying up slightly to find House massaging his leg as he was staring off in space. She turned to see he was looking at the ring box.

"I'm sorry about today." He whispered

"It's not your fault, kids hurt themselves all the time… It's actually a pretty funny story." She giggled, "who would think a sneeze could turn into a blood bath?"

"Did you know?" House said as he nodded to the box.

"Yes, but only because you left it on the dresser."

House nodded again and looked down.

"I cancelled dinner for Rachel, not for me. I don't need a fancy dinner or anything extravagant to be your fiancé, I only need you. The answer is yes House, no matter when or where you ask me, the answer is always yes." She said grabbing his cheeks to force him to look at her.

House smiled and kissed her back, but Cuddy quickly pulled away slightly, "you need to change and shower first before we do anything, you reek."

He looked down noticing his bloody T-shirt and jeans were still on. Dinner might have been ruined, but at least he knew she was going to be his wife. Besides being at home having shower sex is more of his kind of proposal anyway.

"Come shower with me, we need to use the buddy system now." He smiled as he grabbed her hand and led her into the bathroom.


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm sorry for the delay, I have been working nights the past few weeks and my sleep schedule has been hectic.**

House was sitting on Cuddy's office couch with his head leaned back and his hands clasped together while Cuddy was studying her computer screen intently.

"Mont Saint-Michel?" House asked with a shrug. Cuddy looked away from her screen to give House a smile that went unnoticed.

"I think it'd be the perfect place to honeymoon, its where you said you wanted to go on our first day as a couple." House continued as his eyes fixated on the ceiling.

"I'll book the tickets." Cuddy said as she began pulling up flights.

"When are we doing this shin dig?" House asked casually, only having a few moments left before his team would need to share results.

"Wedding is scheduled for…" Cuddy searched through her calendar, "June 15th."

House nodded, "and you're handling all the planning crap, right? Cause I don't want any part of it. Except for the emotional support sex."

"Glad you're taking an interest in this." She said sarcastically as she continued to book the honeymoon reservations.

"Wedding planning is dumb, I just have to show up in a suit and tie and make out with you. You can handle the rest; you and I both know I don't know anything about décor."

"That'll make a lovely speech. You okay with turquoise and silver?"

House's stare told her he couldn't care less. Suddenly House's phone went off. "Yeah? … When? … be right there." He said quickly into the phone

"Thank god my patient needs me!" He said as he got up and retreated out of the room leaving Cuddy to smile to herself, she loved that man.

Cuddy made the tentative honeymoon reservations and began searching for wedding rings. She had a lot to do in six months. She decided on an outdoor wedding, on the beach a couple hours outside Princeton, and the reception would be at nearby hotel in the ballroom.

"SHIELD GUY!" Rachel yelled as the enemy on the video game approached them.

"I'm in position with the sniper, I'll cover you." House said back. House was sitting on the floor with his back against the couch with his legs spread apart so Rachel could sit in-between them. Rachel was laying on his chest sitting crisscross, eyes glued to the TV.

"Okay… wait oh god, there are two!"

"OH NO!" Rachel yelled, getting excited about the game.

"What game is this?" Cuddy asked arms folded as she walked into the living room.

"Battlefront 2, but don't worry, it's the old version that came out in 2005. The graphics are so bad it's not even violent." House reassured as Cuddy saw an enemy get blown away by a grenade. Cuddy shook her head lightly, "what is it rated?"

"Teen."

"And you thought that would be appropriate for a four-year-old?"

"This was one of the few games that I owned not rated M, if anything I'm being responsible."

"What's wrong with all the age appropriate games we own?"

"We already beat them Mom, we are a team, he's teaching me how to…" Rachel said, forgetting the big word House said, not looking away from the horde of enemies approaching them.

"Strategize." House finished, "and besides those were all Nintendo games, you don't own any Xbox games, so we only had my collection to choose from." House confirmed

Cuddy sighed, "well at least you two are having father daughter time." She said softly as she entered the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee. She came back in a few moments later and curled up onto a chair as she flipped through wedding books and occasionally looking up at the game.

After a while of playing everyone was getting hungry for lunch, House and Rachel were making grilled cheese, with Charlie eyeing the food waiting for crumbs, while Cuddy was heating up the soup. As they began eating their meal Rachel began screaming and crying, both House and Cuddy were startled by the sudden noise.

"What's wrong baby?" Cuddy asked concerned, Rachel put her hand over her mouth and showed her parents her tooth that had fallen out when she bit into the sandwich.

"Am I dying?" She asked concerned, no one in her grade lost any teeth yet, and being on the young side, she didn't know it was supposed to happen.

"No Rach." House chucked, "your baby teeth are coming out."

Rachel looked at him confused, "baby teeth?"

"Yeah, you have two sets of teeth, the first set come out and the second set is with you for life."

House explained as he continued to eat his meal. Cuddy looked at him expecting him to mention the tooth fairy but he never did. It didn't surprise her; House's dad didn't want his son believing in fairies, he believed it would cause House to grow up to be weak. House was of course aware of the tooth fairy but she guessed he wasn't sure if he should mention anything.

"You know what you do with it now?" Cuddy asked Rachel who was shaking her head no.

"You put it under your pillow and the tooth fairy will come!"

"Wow." Rachel said excitedly, "when does she come?"

"When you're sleeping." Cuddy explained.

House rolled his eyes but remained quiet.

"Seriously?" House said annoyed as he was getting ready for bed.

"Yes seriously."

"Why the hell can't you do it?"

"Because, I need to shower." Cuddy said quickly as she closed and locked the bathroom door.

"Fuck." House muttered under his breath as he headed to the store.

He came home with a bag of crap, or at least he thought it was crap, and put it on the bed as Cuddy was drying her hair.

"Don't you think you're going a little overboard here. It's a fucking tooth, she'll lose 19 more." House argued as he took off his jacket.

"It's her first tooth and how is two dollars, some candy and glitter overboard?"

"Isn't supposed to be a nickel?"

"Maybe in the forties."

"Hey, I'm not THAT old!" House sniped back pretending to be offended, "what is the glitter for anyway?"

"Fairy dust!" Cuddy said excitedly, House remained unamused.

"Seriously? Fairy dust?"

"Yeah, it's fun!"

"It's a mess is what it is." House said as he entered the bathroom.

Cuddy carefully sprinkled the purple glitter from Rachel's room to the front door, leaving a small pile outside as if her fairy flew away. She placed the pack of candies and the two dollars on her nightstand. She quietly re-entered her bedroom, half surprised to see House snoring softly with Charlie cuddled by his feet. She slid under the covers and came close to him, allowing herself to fall asleep.

"SHE CAME!" Rachel screamed running into the room causing Charlie to bark and get excited. House groaned annoyed, not usually experiencing such a loud wake up.

"What? Who came?"

"Tooth fairy, silly."

"Right." House said back, he forgotten all about that, this was definitely uncharted territory for House. He never was one to believe in things, he needed science to explain it or see it for himself. Even as a kid, he disproved Santa at a young age, he felt awkward lying to Rachel about this. He wanted her to think rationally, not just accept things just because an adult told her about it. But it made her and Cuddy happy so he'd keep his mouth shut.

"Come on, I'll show you!" Rachel said as she practically dragged House out of bed by the hand with Charlie barking happily behind them. She showed him the fairy dust, the two dollars and the candy and he acted surprised, fighting with his mind to not be sarcastic. Wow was the closest word he could come up with for pretending to be shocked, he was screwed when 'Santa' came.

Once Cuddy finished her yoga routine, she sat down to find House and Rachel playing their DS games at the table.

"Waiting for housekeeping to take the dishes for you two?"

"No, just for you." House said not looking up causing Cuddy to chuckle slightly.

"I'm taking Rachel to school today," Cuddy said, "when you get a free chance at work, stop by my office. We need to discuss invitations, save the date cards and the honeymoon."

"Woah, woah, I thought I wasn't having a part in this?"

"If you want parts of me, you'll have a part of this."

"That depends on what parts of you."

Cuddy stared at him with a slight smile.

"Fine." House said defeated, "I'll see if I can swing by at two."

To House's surprise, Wilson was in Cuddy's office looking over her shoulder at the computer screen.

"I see you already have help, I'm just gonna-" House said as he stuck his thumb out towards the door.

"Oh no you don't! You're not escaping that easily. Wilson is just here to help, you're here to let me know if you like what I'm picking out."

"it's perfect. Lovely." He replied quickly

"You haven't seen anything yet."

"Yes, but your judgement is sound, I mean hey; you picked me out." House smiled

"Oh god, that does not bode well for my judgement!" Cuddy joked back


	20. Chapter 20

**Being that it is Christmas time, it is also frost bite season. The hospital has been busy and I am finally off for a couple of days for the holidays. I will not be updating until after New Year's so I wish you all a very happy holiday season!**

Rachel and House were in the car listening to Christmas songs, if he had to hear Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer one more time he was going to lose it. Rachel's burning desire to celebrate Christmas has run him into the ground, he never thought he'd get tired of playing piano or guitar but Rachel proved him wrong. Whenever he would start to play Rachel would come running in demanding he play jungle bells, or some other horrible Christmas carol, until his fingers would bleed.

Rachel and House finally made it to the mall where he would face yet another hell, standing in line for Santa. Rachel was holding his hand and jumping, she wouldn't shut up about how lucky they were that Santa came to New Jersey out of all the places. This was the first time since that first night House was forced to babysit her that Rachel was annoying him. He figured it was just because he thought she was smarter than this to be so gullible, they had a special bond and it annoyed him that she wasn't using logic.

After what seemed like an eternity Rachel got her chance to sit on Santa's lap. She rambled on about wanting more video games, some dolls, and action figures while House reluctantly took an absurd number of photos. He could make a god damn flip book, but Cuddy requested he didn't miss a second of it.

As if it couldn't get worse, when Rachel and House returned, Rachel wanted to watch the Polar Express, for the seventh night in a row. If House had to sit through that movie one more time he truly felt like he'd have an aneurism.

"What about the Family Guy Christmas special?" House muttered. At least it would be a Christmas movie he'd enjoy.

Cuddy gave him a quick glare, "How about the Grinch?" Cuddy asked saving House from an eighth night of misery.

To both of their relief Rachel excitedly agreed to watch it and headed to her room to put on her Christmas pajamas.

"I now know why my parents drink." House said as he buried his head into Cuddy's shoulder. He really had enough of this, he wasn't sure if it was his leg or a month of doing the same thing every day but he was worn out.

Cuddy patted his back gently, "I'm proud of you, Christmas is hard. It is a lot of work to make it magical and it's also hard for you to not tell Rachel the truth."

They stayed standing, cuddled into one another for what seemed like an eternity but House felt comfortable like this. It was safe and her lavender scent made him almost forget about Christmas altogether, which is just what he needed. Rachel quickly interrupted the moment as she excitedly wanted to watch the Grinch. Cuddy went to get the DVD while House made popcorn. He knew about the Grinch but not very much. All he knew was that he hated Christmas and that was good enough for him.

As the movie progressed, House actually had more fun diagnosing what was wrong with the Grinch. "Born with a heart two sizes too small." House muttered making a mental note to himself.

"What?" Cuddy asked

"He has Small Heart Syndrome as well as Chronic Fatigue Syndrome. It's why he hates Christmas, CFS makes you more sensitive to external stimuli, like noise, and he just said he hated how kids on Christmas made a lot of noise."

House rested back onto the couch, feeling quite proud of his quick diagnosis. Cuddy rolled her eyes. He of course would diagnose the Grinch. When they got to the end of the movie, House was shocked that his heart grew three sizes. "Oh shit, he had a myocardial rupture?" House said in awe causing both Cuddy and Rachel to look at him confused.

"No, his heart grew because he was moved by the Christmas magic." Rachel corrected.

"No, he was moved by neurotransmitters. He had a heart attack causing one of the valves to open pouring blood throughout his system. He has been exercising all night, lifting presents and then his heart grew three sizes. He had a spike of adrenaline and noradrenaline which can cause a massive heart attack."

"Heart attacks don't make your heart grow." Cuddy corrected

"No, but heart attacks cause myocardial ruptures which do cause your heart to grow due to swelling."

"But why was he happy then about Christmas?" Rachel asked

"Heart attacks cut off blood flow to the brain causing temporary euphoria. Heart growing three sizes, he'll be dead within hours of the movie ending."

"why?"

"Because if a myocardial tear is severe enough to tear through the ventricle, and judging by the size increase it is, it has a 100.0 percent fatality rate."

"… Well thank you House for that wonderfully cheerful Christmas review." Cuddy said as her and Rachel got ready for bed.

"I thought the review was cool Daddy!" Rachel said giving him a quick hug as she went to her bedroom.

"Thanks."

As House rested his aching body in bed, relieved to be off his feet. Cuddy joined in cuddling next to him. The heat radiating off his body quickly warmed her cold body.

"Well, are you ready for this?" Cuddy asked snuggling further into his chest.

"Christmas?"

"Yeah considering that Christmas eve is tomorrow."

"Yeah… it'll be interesting."

"Interesting?"

"My mother, Julia and the kids are coming."

House sighed, "then Wilson needs to come too."

"Okay." Cuddy agreed, "but you're wearing that sweater."

"It itches!"

House awoke, yet again, to Rachel and Charlie jumping onto the bed.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" Rachel yelled startling House out of bed.

"It's not Christmas yet Rach." House grumbled, "tomorrow."

He turned into the bed still feeling tired from yesterday. But Rachel quickly stopped him, pulling him towards her. "Breakfast." She demanded.

"Okay, okay. Go to the kitchen get bowls." He moaned trying to force himself out of bed.

Rachel nodded and skipped out to the kitchen.

House and Rachel passed the time until the Christmas eve dinner by playing some video games and House playing Christmas songs on the guitar.

"Okay House time to get dressed, everyone is coming in about thirty minutes." Cuddy said while getting everything set up.

"Daddy look!" Rachel said as she jumped in front of his legs and grabbed his hands. She showed off her red and white Christmas dress with her red bow in her hair.

"Cute." House said back. He always felt awkward complementing Rachel on her outfits, it felt unnatural considering he had no idea what a cute outfit is.

"Can you braid my hair?" She asked as she sat down in front of his legs.

"What kind?"

"French!"

House took off her bow and slowly braided the hair. He was good at patterns and following them, he has got progressively better at doing braids and was now better at it than Cuddy was. Rachel liked his braids better and now deemed him as the designated braider of the house.

House then got ready for the party putting on his khaki jeans and a red sweater. He emerged from the bedroom as Cuddy was setting the table.

"You are not wearing that."

House looked down, "Why not?"

"It's inappropriate. It says 'I got hoes in different area codes' what happened to the sweater I bought you?"

"Charlie may have… somehow gotten his paws on it."

Cuddy glared at him, "Fine. But there is no way in hell you are going to wear that! Just put on a button down for god sakes. I know you have a red one somewhere."

The doorbell rang, which filled House's chest with doom. Julia came in with her husband and three kids causing the house to be thirty times louder than normal, even worse, Arlene came in right behind them.

"Greg, so good to see you!" Julia said bringing him into a hug. House stood awkwardly as he timidly placed one hand her back, he was not a hugger with anyone other than Cuddy and Rachel. As everyone piled in, House had to give handshakes and hugs pretending it was a fun holiday. Between everyone calling him Greg and all the small talk he honestly identified with the Grinch now more than ever.

"Greg. Nice red button down, very festive. It would look nicer if it were ironed." Arlene said after forcing him to give her a hug.

"Always a pleasure, Arlene." House said through clenched teeth. He never understood why some people hated their mother in laws so much until now.

"Didn't take you for the marrying type." Julia's husband joked as he gave House a light smack on the back causing him to step forward slightly.

He hated these events, luckily, Wilson came over and saved the day; so he hoped.

"Thank god you're here… What the hell is that?"

"My reindeer hat." Wilson smiled remembering how the hat annoyed House.

Dinner went by slowly. Arlene was a handful, to say the least, the kids were loud and obnoxious and House was forced to make small talk with Julia and her husband while Wilson and Cuddy caught up. Even though Cuddy called her family to share the news on the proposal, they still felt the need to discuss it further. House wanted to bury his head in the pile of mashed potatoes on his plate.

"Greg, are you doing any wedding plans?" Arlene asked, House knew it was a loaded question. Before he had time to open his mouth she continued, "you know a good man is part of every decision for the wedding."

"I am doing what Cuddy wants." Cuddy smiled, he was learning how to handle her mother better.

Arlene gave a small huff, "still calling her Cuddy. There are two Cuddy's at this table. Don't you think it is time to grow up?"

House and Cuddy exchanged looks, it felt wrong to call her Lisa, that wasn't her name to him, and she never told him to call her anything else. He hated to be called Greg, his mother and Stacy were the only two people he felt comfortable calling him that. It had nothing to do with love, it just was how it was. His mother named him and called him Greg since the day he was born. Stacy met House during a doctors versus lawyers paintball match, she happened to ask a fellow lawyer who she shot and he introduced him as Greg. House always introduces himself as House, and to Cuddy that's who he was. Even though he loved her and was going to spend his life with her, he didn't want her to call him Greg since she never has before.

"I like him to call me Cuddy mom." Cuddy defended

"To each their own." She sighed, "but your father always called me Arlene."

After dinner was consumed and everyone was stuffed and tired, House Cuddy and Rachel finally had the place to themselves. Cuddy was cleaning up from the party while House and Rachel were making cookies for Santa.

House had an apron on while Rachel had a Santa hat. House was a remarkable cook, but he really didn't cook much since they have been together, mainly because he got home too late. Rachel stood in front of House sandwiched between the counter and House as he helped her roll out the dough. She enjoyed pushing the cookie cutter into the dough, forming gingerbread men, snowmen and reindeer. As the dough rose in the oven House explained the science behind it as they watched it slowly cook in the oven.

Once the cookies were cooked and placed out along with some milk and carrots for the reindeer, Rachel and Cuddy got situated on the couch with House who had the Night Before Christmas. Rachel snuggled into House's chest while he read aloud the book. Once the book was over Cuddy got Rachel ready for bed. When she returned House was watching cartoons and eating the cookies they just left out.

"Those are for Santa." Cuddy joked

"I am Santa."

"Well Santa, let's start laying out the presents.

House and Cuddy went back and forth between their closet and the den laying out all the presents from Santa in a pile. She got a hospital playset, some dolls, a few video games and a ton of toys. House felt that Cuddy went overboard with all these Santa gifts, but since she was four they were pretty inexpensive.

On Christmas morning Rachel awoke with pure excitement running into the room and jumping on the bed so hard House thought he'd get whiplash.

"IT'S TODAY IT'S TODAY!" She was yelling while continuing to wake up her parents.

"Okay, breakfast?" House asked rubbing his eyes

"no, Santa first!" Rachel argued, she was in no mood to eat before seeing her Santa gifts.

"We can see what Santa brought first." Cuddy agreed

Rachel squealed with excitement as she almost ran out of the room, "Wait!" Cuddy yelled stopping her in her tracks immediately, "we are going to see what Santa brought together." She said getting out of bed, House following shortly after.

Rachel's eyes lit up when she saw the sea of presents Santa has brought, he really did come! She noticed the cookies were eaten, the milk was gone and the reindeer even enjoyed their carrots. She was screaming with excitement over everything, especially a battery powered kids motorcycle. It was even orange just like House's! She immediately wanted House to take her in the driveway so she could play with it.

After what seemed like hours, Rachel was finally ready for breakfast. House cooked a family meal of waffles, eggs, bacon and sausage. Rachel loved this holiday more than anything mainly because both of her parents were home and they stayed in their pajamas all day, something unheard of for her mom. They ate food, played with toys all day and finished the day by House playing the piano. He honestly was just happy it would be the last day for a year he'd have to play jingle bells.

Rachel fell asleep in a pile of wrapping paper while they watched the Santa Claus movies.

"House, you gave her the best Christmas ever."

"Better have with all the money time and effort I put into this. Too bad I'll probably have to work next Christmas."

"Your boss will make sure you have the day off I'm sure."

House carried Rachel to bed, as Cuddy turned off the show. As House joined Cuddy into bed he practically collapsed under the covers. Cuddy stroked a finger down his chest, "do you know what I want for Christmas?" She asked seductively

But when she looked up House was already snoring lightly, too tired from the day. Cuddy chuckled to herself as she placed a kiss on his unshaved cheek, she would have to have her present first thing in the morning.


	21. Chapter 21

"I think I'm going to go on a diet." Cuddy said as she grabbed a glass of water.

House looked up from his bowl of Froot Loops in awe. "Why? Diets are dumb they just make the slow march to the grave more miserable."

"New Year's resolution." Cuddy shrugged

"You're kidding right? You don't have an ounce of fat on you."

"Sweet if you to say, but I've gained some holiday weight."

House stopped mid bite, she could see the gears in his head turning. "You never gained holiday weight before."

"I also didn't live with a man who considers saturated fats as a food group before."

"When was your last period?"

Cuddy shook her head in disgust, "oh for god sakes House, I'm not pregnant."

"That's not an answer."

"I'm not pregnant!" Cuddy said as she left the kitchen in a huff to shower after her yoga routine.

House sat silently, no longer having the appetite for food. He went through the past month or so in his mind, based on his math she was two weeks or so late.

What was he going to do? He lied. Not surprising considering it is him, but it was a big lie and he told it to Cuddy. The problem was he didn't know it was a lie when he said it. He doesn't want another kid, he really didn't. He thought he would but now that he has proof, more or less, that Cuddy is pregnant his anxiety returned and he realized it was the last thing he wanted. He hated the idea of siblings, they fight cry and yell all the time, not to mention he'd have to deal with being pooped and peed on every three hours. Even more terrifying, the kid would be part his DNA, and he was a horrible child to raise. His brain was so focused contemplating every possible downside to having another child, he didn't even notice that Cuddy left for work.

At work, House was hiding. Avoidance was always how he handled issues, even with a family he was still a loner at heart. He followed hospital policy to the letter to ensure Cuddy would not bother him, but he was so focused on Cuddy he neglected Wilson.

"What're you doing?" Wilson said as he caught him in the bathroom

"Peeing."

Wilson shook his head lightly. "You're avoiding everyone! You told your team to handle the case themselves, you've been doing your clinic hours and I already had lunch and a snack, you weren't around."

"Been busy."

"You're never too busy to steal food." Wilson argued putting his hands on his hips

"Big breakfast." House said as he tried to leave but Wilson blocked his path. "Do you mind?" House asked growing increasingly more frustrated

"House, I'm worried about you."

"Get out of my way." He growled as he pushed past his friend. He wanted to tell Wilson, but Wilson will tell Cuddy and he can't have that, he would need to deal with this alone.

House came home late, even for him late. He wanted to make sure Cuddy would be sound asleep by the time he came home. When he got in bed, his body couldn't sleep. His mind was racing and refused to shut off, the problem was the more he thought about it, the more certain he was that he didn't want another kid. He decided to go for a bike ride to clear his head. After about an hour on the road he was closer to the hospital than home and decided to stay there. He's slept in his office before accidentally, Cuddy wouldn't be suspicious.

Cuddy awoke to find the bed empty, again. It was the third night in a row House neglected to come home. It didn't bother her, she knew he obsessed over his puzzles. As she walked into the hospital lobby and got her morning updates she discovered that House's case was solved yesterday and he was fulfilling his clinic hours. It made her heart sink, he had no reason to spend the night in the hospital unless he was avoiding her.

She slowly made her way to the fourth floor where House was diligently doing charting on his computer, another red flag.

"What's wrong?"

"Huh?"

"I know you're avoiding everyone more than usual. Especially me, you only follow rules when you're upset or did something really, really bad. So what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"Is it about the pregnancy?"

House's face suddenly lost all its color as he turned to face her. "You're pregnant?" He whispered, too scared to hear the words himself as if it would make it official.

She nodded slowly, "turns out you were right." She said as she tossed the positive stick towards him that caused a clatter on his glass desk.

House just stared at it, "false positive?" He more of begged than asked.

Cuddy could feel herself on the verge of tears but didn't let it show. "You... you don't want the kid, do you?" She asked softly.

House just shook his head, "I thought I did. But, no. I don't want a kid. It's nothing against you I just don't like siblings, why do we have to change anything? One is enough, one is perfect."

"So, if it were up to you?" She asked trailing off

"I don't know."

"That's not an option."

"I can't do this." House said shamefully looking back towards his computer, as if having the pregnancy test out of sight would make it go away.

"Can't do what?" Cuddy asked, the worry creeping into her voice.

"I don't know!" House yelled, louder than he intended. "I never wanted kids. They're a nightmare! They cry, scream, poop, pee and require a lot of attention. I got lucky with Rachel, she's smart and is old enough to understand things. I can't handle babies Cuddy. I don't think I would have been able to handle Rachel as a baby! They can't understand anything and are dumb as holy hell! I can't do that."

"House..." Cuddy soothes taking steps closer to him, "You're the most incredible man I have ever known. Having a kid that's half you is a blessing!"

House just scoffed, "Yeah half miserable bastard. Every parent's dream."

Cuddy stokes his hair softly, "You're not miserable with me."

"True. But I was for years before you. I told you this before, who you are matters. You're designing a kid you seriously want a kid with-"

"With you?" She asked slightly annoyed, "I wouldn't have had all that unprotected sex if I didn't want a kid with you."

"I figured you assumed that you couldn't get pregnant, it's not like it was a strong possibility."

"House. You're an amazing father."

"To Rachel maybe. This fetus is a different story. I don't know how to take care of a baby."

"House, no one does, if ordinary people can figure it out surely the world's greatest diagnostician can."

House sat silently. "I... I'm not good with kids. So many things can go wrong and so little can go right. How the hell are we supposed to deal with this?"

"One day at a time." She soothed. She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder which he brushed away, "I really need to be alone."

Cuddy could feel her heart burning and the knot in her throat growing. "Avoidance won't make this go away. You need to deal with this, last time you flipped out about something big you took Vicodin!" She was angry and annoyed, but as soon as the words came out of her mouth regret soared through her body.

House just took a deep breath, "that's low. Even for you." He got up and left the room leaving Cuddy standing there, eyes glued to her shoes. He couldn't imagine what he'd say if he stayed.

House was steaming, his blood practically boiling. She knew he was an addict and he was trying who the hell did she think she was throwing that in his face? But what really made him mad was the fact that she was right. He never had good coping skills and they've only gotten worse without the use of drugs or other dangerous activities.

Cuddy was curled up on the couch, missing the scent of House as she watched a movie, trying desperately to distract herself until he came home. She hasn't seen him since this morning and it was almost 10:30 at night. Her eyes would drift to the clock more often than she wanted them to, as she counted the minutes since he has been gone. Her mind was panicked that he was out scoring Vicodin and high off his ass at Wilson's or god knows where else. She heard the keys jingle against the lock and she sat up, preparing herself for the worst-case scenario.

"I didn't think you'd still be up." He said softly as he kicked off his shoes.

"where were you?"

"playing poker with Wilson."

She wanted to ask if he was on drugs but she knew it was not a good time. "Want to watch a movie? We can watch a gory horror film, or real housewives."

House plopped onto the couch and faced Cuddy, "I have been thinking… siblings suck. That is my view. But before Rachel I thought all kids sucked, I was wrong about Rachel sucking, so I'm probably wrong about siblings sucking."

Cuddy chuckled, "that's one way to put it. House, an unplanned pregnancy is scary, but you've already done the worst part. Raising a two or three-year-old is harder than a baby."

House nodded and then faced the TV. "What the hell are you watching?" He asked, implying the conversation was over.

"I am watching a movie, House. Are you okay about everything?"

"yes."

"I'm sorry for-"

"don't be." He cut her off, "you were right. I don't handle big problems well."

"Yes, but that doesn't excuse what I said."

"It's not like you lied. It was a statement of fact. Last time something big happened I relapsed. I was at Wilson's I calmed down it's fine."

Cuddy snuggled into him.

"And the answer is no by the way." He said as she looked up at him, "I didn't take any drugs. Except for alcohol."

"Every dress I try on makes me look fat!" Cuddy complained to Julia

"Lisa, you're six months pregnant. You're glowing!" She assured as Cuddy looked slightly upset in the mirror.

"I just never expected to be walking down the aisle looking like a parade float." She complained.

"I'm willing to bet that Greg doesn't care as long as it is you walking toward him."

"Yeah." She sighed her eyes still glued to the mirror.

"What is Rachel wearing?" Julia asked, trying to get Cuddy's mind off the baby weight.

"A white dress with a blue sash."

"Cute!"

As Cuddy emerged wearing yet another dress, Julia couldn't contain her excitement, "that's the one!" She exclaimed, "you look fantastic."

It was a flowing white dress with a silver sash that extenuated her curves.

"has Greg been married before?"

"No."

"Does he know that you have?"

"Yes."

House and Rachel were home playing with Charlie and watching movies when Cuddy emerged.

"Where's Julia?" House asked without turning around. It always amazed her how he did that.

"Went home."

"Got a dress?"

"Yeah, ready to try cake?"

Rachel jumped up in excitement, "Yay cake!" She screamed.

House and Rachel dug into the cake samples not really taking it too seriously, while Cuddy made a list of the pros and cons of each slice. At the end, House slammed Rachel's head into the piece of cake causing her to erupt in laughter as she kissed his cheek, smearing cake all over his face.

"Guys, please. This is a nice place." Cuddy argued.

"Mom's hormonal again." House whispered in Rachel's ear causing Cuddy to give House a piercing glare.

He quickly looked away pretending not to notice. House explained to Rachel that Cuddy would be moody, and to not take things to personally, and although true, it made Cuddy annoyed. Rachel understood that whenever House said 'hormonal' he meant mom is acting crazy.

Rachel got a first glimpse at this when Cuddy came home from work, tired, to find the house a mess. Clean laundry was left in a pile to wrinkle, including her nice work clothes, dishes were left in the sink and on the counter and House and Rachel were just playing video games with snacks and drinks surrounding them oblivious to the mess they caused. Normally this didn't bother Cuddy, House's clothes were always wrinkled, and normally he was good about hanging her clothes. He always did the dishes and cleaned up before bed if he was home all day, sometimes they would be done at one in the morning but he'd do them. She just lost it, yelling at both of them and making Rachel upset. House calmed her down by explaining what pregnancy does to the body and that Mom wasn't really mad.

The wedding was a rousing success and Rachel looked adorable walking down the aisle placing flowers. Charlie was also in the wedding due to hours of begging by Rachel. Cuddy promised House the blow job of a lifetime if he kept his mouth shut and didn't say anything during the brief moment of the wedding where the Rabi discussed God.

House and Cuddy entered the limo, and much to House's relief Rachel decided to ride with Julia so she could be with Charlie. Once alone in the car, Cuddy spread House's legs slightly and kneeled in front of him. House's eyes quickly peered to the driver window to make sure no one was watching.

"Here?" He asked almost slightly shocked.

"I might be too tired after dinner." She smiled, "besides, you were a very good boy, you earned your reward."

Cuddy's hand teased him and she took her time undoing his button and zipper. She fumbled inside his boxers to reveal him in full. Before House could even process what was about to happen, her lips were already around him, her tongue caressing his shaft. House moaned softly with pleasure, she wasn't bluffing, it was the blowjob of a lifetime. It made the drive to the reception go by quickly, he came just before they arrived.

After the most painfully long and boring dinner party House could imagine ended, it was time for the fun part, consummating the marriage. Julia took Rachel and Charlie to stay at her house while House and Cuddy went home. They barely made it through the front door before jackets and shirts were tossed off. Cuddy kissed him as they waddled through the hallway, Cuddy fell onto House as they collapsed onto the floor. Not needing to worry about Rachel, they decided to just have sex in the hallway. Cuddy didn't care much for her wedding dress, she wasn't going to be pregnant or married again, so House tearing it off in a desperate need to get her naked just added to the sexual desire. Cuddy straddled him as he slid inside of her wet entrance. She could feel herself wrapping tighter around him as she trusted her hips back and forth, bringing them closer to release with every motion. House's hands caressed her body, helping her move to the rhythm they set, thanks to the blowjob, Cuddy was able to cum before House was. He could feel her sex twitching with ecstasy against him causing his balls to do the same. With one final thrust he was a goner, and their bodies became limp. They stayed like that for a long time, just breathing and laying on the floor in each other's arms. House was happy, it took him more than half of his life but he was finally happy.


	22. Chapter 22

"What's wrong with Rachel?" House asked as he put up his jacket and helmet noting she has neglected to charge towards him like a cheetah when he arrived home.

Cuddy shrugged. "I don't know, she's really upset and only wants to talk to you."

"Only me?" He asked with a small gulp, "but... but, she tells you everything."

"Not this time." She shrugged in defeat as she headed back to the kitchen

House took a deep breath as he walked down the hall to her room and gave a knock on her bedroom door, opening it slightly.

"Hey dude. Can I come in?" He asked as she was in the corner playing with her hospital play-set.

"I guess so." She responded, sounding stuffy from the previous tears

House entered slowly, this was dangerous territory. His daughter was sad and he needed to not screw this up. His father always messed up consoling him when he was upset and he cannot repeat that pattern. He sat on bed and laid down, with his legs bent at the knee and his feet still planted on the floor, he still wasn't sure if she needed space or attention and he needed to figure out which one she wanted as fast as possible.

"Work was bad today." He lied, "it kind of sucks that everyone has bad days you know?"

"I guess so."

House stared at the ceiling rolling his eyes Jesus its like pulling teeth. "Did you have a bad day today?"

"No"

He looked up slightly to see her back was still towards him and she was still playing quietly with her toys.

He rested his head back down on the pile of stuffed animals on her bed, letting out a small sigh.

"So. Is it about the baby?" He asked with a shrug, he couldn't think of anything else that could be wrong. When Rachel didn't reply, he knew he had her.

Suddenly he heard sniffling in the corner and grew worried he upset her more, she came over to him, covered in snot and tears and climbed up his legs so she was resting on top of his chest. His blue button down was absorbing the sadness from her face as he placed a comforting hand on her back.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't want you to replace me." She said with a stutter.

"Replace you? Are you crazy?"

She shook her head in his chest and began to ugly cry, sobbing so loud Cuddy could hear her in the kitchen.

"Rachel, I'm not going to replace you." He said looking at the top of her head.

"Yes you will! What if you love the baby more than me?"

"That's insane. I can never love anyone more than you."

"We can't spend any time together anymore the baby will always need to join."

"What? No, we will play lacrosse and video games..."

"No, you'll have to get up and feed it and then it'll want to play with you too because you're fun but you're mine and I don't want to share you!"

"Rachel this is crazy, I'm not going to play with the baby more than you."

"Why not?"

"Because I want to hang out with just you sometimes."

Rachel clung to his shirt tight, "I don't believe you. Parents have to say that."

"Rachel I promise, you and I have more in common than you can ever imagine. I will never replace you."

"What if the baby is a girl? Will she be your girl too? Will you sing her My Girl?" House always played My Girl to Rachel on the guitar since the father daughter dance and she knew every word, it was her song that he sang to her when she was sad or lonely.

"No. No one else will ever be my girl, I'll have to sing the baby a different song."

This made Rachel smile, "promise?"

"I promise."

Rachel stopped sniffling and wiped her nose on her pajama shirt, she was starting to calm down. House knew he had to distract her and prove she would always be his, he took a deep breath in preparation of a riled up toddler.

"Hey your patient is coding!" He said pointing to the hospital play set.

"Oh no! CPR!" She yelled rushing over grabbing her stethoscope and sprinting back to House.

House wasn't expecting to be her make believe patient, but he realized a long time ago to not fight with the imagination of a toddler, you'd lose. He then grabbed his chest and collapsed in the most dramatic way he could onto her bedroom floor.

Rachel laughed and smiled, "now what do I do?" She whispered.

"Am I breathing?" He whispered back, not opening his eyes

"Ummm. No."

"Is my heart beating?"

She pulled her stethoscope out and listened hearing his strong pulse, "no." She pretended

"Now inject 20cc of epinephrine." He whispered back only opening one eye

"Ep-pen-net-on is injected." She said as she gave him the plastic shot

House chuckled, "oh god doctor I don't think it's working get the paddles! Code blue!" He yelled as he cupped his hands and imitated an announcer on a loud speaker.

Rachel got up and sprinted to the playroom getting two air hockey paddles

"CLEEEEEEEEAAAAAR!" She yelled as she sprinted back down the hallway, causing Cuddy to peer out to see what the commotion was.

"BZZZZ" House said, making the sound effects for her as he contorted his body pretending electricity was surging through him as she pushed the hockey paddles into his chest.

"What is going on in here, I thought you were upset." Cuddy said walking in on the humorous scene

"Dad's dead." Rachel said pointing to the obviously breathing 'lifeless' corpse House has transformed into, tongue sticking out and all.

"Did you shock him?" She asked pointing to the fake paddles.

"Yeah, didn't work."

"Try this." She said handing Rachel a glass of water.

Rachel began to giggle but Cuddy held a finger to her lips.

"What the hell?" House spat, shocked that his head was now soaked in the cool liquid.

Rachel laughed, "okay now I shock again."

"No wait water is a conductor of electricity!" House warned but Rachel pushed the hockey paddles back down.

House pretended to scream and squirm in yet another dramatic fashion causing Rachel to erupt in a fit of laughter.

"Good job Rachel, your patient is alive." Cuddy said smiling.

Rachel looked back at House who was now seated on the floor with his legs sticking straight out forming a V and he was trying to get the water out of his ears.

"Yay I saved your life." Rachel said as she climbed in between his legs and snuggled his neck.

"That was fun! I wish I could do that everyday." Rachel exclaimed as Cuddy threw House a dry towel.

"It's a lot less fun when it happens to you for real." House muttered.

"Wait. You died for real?" Rachel asked concerned

"Yeah, because I restored the blood flow to my leg."

"They shock you?" She asked nervously

He nodded, "but I'm okay now" He soothed, "I'm lucky to have you as my doctor."

Rachel smiled and then got up quickly to the kitchen.

House chuckled.

Cuddy looked at her surprised with a slight smile, "she takes after you, jog in to see the patient for the action and then running away when the patient is healthy."

"I've taught her well."

Cuddy sat next to House rubbing his head gently.

"What was wrong with her?"

"She was scared the new baby will replace her."

Cuddy sighed, "I figured that was going to happen. To be honest I am scared that she will feel excluded because of the adoption."

House brought her in for a hug, giving her a light squeeze, "Rachel doesn't care she's adopted."

Cuddy nodded into his chest, "I'm worried she will."

House sighed, "this is now House's house of hormones. You're overreacting because of the pregnancy."

Cuddy chuckled into him, enjoying his company and listening the rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. The moment did not last long as Rachel came barging in.

"Stop being gross and eat, that's why I went to the kitchen."

"We aren't being gross, _this_ is gross!" House said as he gave Cuddy a kiss on the lips causing Rachel to cringe.

"Ew!" She exclaimed while closing her eyes and they all headed to the dinner table.

[H]

"It's a girl!" The nurse excitedly cheered as Cuddy gave one final push.

"I'm in trouble." House said, as he realized he was outnumbered.

"What do you think Rachel?" Cuddy asked as she held the baby close to her chest while House stood over his wife and newborn.

Rachel was sulking in the chair, obviously upset about the lack of attention. "She's okay."

"How do you like the name Chloe, Rachel?"

"I don't care."

Cuddy gave House a look, showing him he needed to make Rachel feel special during this time.

"Rachel you hungry?"

"No."

"Really you haven't eaten since lunch, what if you and I got dinner together just the two of us."

Rachel looked up and smiled, "only you and me?" She beamed

House nodded and she jumped up and grabbed his hand as they headed to the cafeteria.

"What do they have?" She asked as they rode the elevator down

"Whatever you want."

"I can have milkshakes?"

"Yup."

"And cake?"

"Yup."

They ate chips, milkshakes, and Oreos for dinner as they laughed and discussed the latest episode of Brown Beard.

"Got you something for being my girl" He said smiling, knowing Rachel was feeling jealous of all the attention and presents her sister was getting.

She beamed and opened the gift excitedly, it was a new zombie video game for them to play together, more violent than the ones mom lets her play.

"Don't tell your mother, this is just for us to do together, I don't want you inviting Chloe to join us on our thing either, only big kids can play this."

When House said that Rachel smiled big and made her feel more wanted than ever.

"I promise I won't invite Chloe. Can we play it when we get home?"

"Duh! And check this out." House said as he turned the game over and pointed to the text on the back, "bonus assault pack included, so it's even more violent then normal!"

"And can we get donuts and stay up late?"

House scrunched up his face pretending to think, "well, it's a Friday night, you don't have school and I don't have work tomorrow Cuddy and Chloe are here overnight. We can stay up as late as we want."

Rachel smiled, "okay good!"

House pager went off and he looked down for just a brief moment.

"Do you have work?" Rachel asked disappointingly as she stirred her milkshake.

"No, god no. My team can handle it. I'm with you tonight."

"Okay." Rachel smiled happily, "then can I have your pager number so I can page you if I need you too?" She asked suddenly

House thought for a moment. "Well it's for medical emergencies..."

"Yeah but you never text on your phone and you always have your pager with you and you always check your pager!" She argued

"You don't even have phone to page me with." House argued

"I know, but I can use mom's iPad to page you! Please? I'll only do it if I'm lonely."

House sighed. "Okay." He wrote down the number on a piece of paper, but before Rachel could grab it he pulled it back, "and keep in mind, just because you page me doesn't mean I can come home or answer right away, you know that right? It could take an hour or more."

Rachel nodded, "I know I'm a Doctor too." She started so matter of factly as she grabbed the number clutching it tight.

House smiled, Rachel loved calling herself a doctor.

"Will Chloe get your pager number too?" She asked admiring the numbers in her hand. "She's not into the medical stuff like we are. This is our thing."

House felt awkward, he didn't want Chloe to feel excluded, but he also knew Rachel needed a lot of attention right now, maybe even more attention than Chloe.

"I won't give her the number if she doesn't ask for it." He said.

"Okay."

"But don't tell anyone this is our secret."

Rachel nodded, pretending to zip her lips.

House and Rachel kissed Cuddy and Chloe goodbye and headed home. They played their zombie game and ate more junk food, and finished the night by watching the entire series of Star vs the Forces of Evil, falling asleep in the living room together in a pile of pillows.

[H]

"Wow, she is beautiful." Wilson said as he scrolled through House's photos.

"Yeah, this is her and Rachel." He said smiling

"They both look a lot like you."

"And look, this is Charlie meeting her for the first time."

Wilson chuckled, "god, you're such a dad."

"Am not!" House scowled, "if I didn't show you pictures Cuddy would be pissed." He defended.

"Sure." Wilson smiled, not believing him for a single second.

"Good morning! Congratulations on the new kid!" Chase smiled as he entered the office to see his boss and Wilson chatting

Like a switch House turned back into his old self, shutting off his emotions and not daring to let anyone see the other side of him.

"Have any photos?" Chase asked excitedly.

"Photos of what?" Masters asked as she too entered the room.

"His daughter was born on Friday."

"Congratulations!" Masters squealed, "What's her name?"

"Chloe." He mumbled, feeling embarrassed that he now had a personal life for his team to nose into

"Cute name! When can we meet her?"

"Okay. let's get on with the diagnosis." He said turning to the whiteboard. Wilson gave a sympathetic look to House's team as he left the room.

[H]

House awoke in pink and white polka dot sheets in Rachel's room to his phone ringing. He got out of bed quickly and answered it as he was closing the door. After his differential with his team he slowly made his way to his room, eager to sleep next to Cuddy for the first time in years it seems, only to be stopped by a small voice coming from behind him.

"House?"

 _Fuck. So close._ He thought as he turned around.

"Hey. Sorry did the phone wake you?"

She nodded sleepily, "but when you stopped talking I thought you'd come back and tuck me in."

House took her hand and walked her back to her bedroom. She got in bed holding her stuffed animals, waiting for House to join her. He got in bed, and read aloud a goosebumps book until they fell asleep. He awoke, this time, to birds chirping and a snoozing Rachel. This was his chance, he quietly got out of bed and headed back to his room.

"Hey." Cuddy said as she nursed Chloe.

"Hey." House said yawning as he entered the room.

"You fell asleep with Rachel again, didn't you?"

House nodded as he sat on the bed next to her. "She's smart. She pages me if I'm not in bed with her, if she hears the page she asks me to tuck her in if she doesn't she knows I'm at work."

"That is smart. But you shouldn't be encouraging this, you haven't slept in our bed in a month!"

"I know, I miss being next to you but Rachel needs me, she needs to understand that no matter how inconvenient I am there for her."

Cuddy nodded as Chloe finished eating, handing her to House who began to burp her.

"I need you too." Cuddy confessed

"What do you need me for?"

"It's lonely being on maternity leave, I want to spend time with you too."

After Chloe burped, he cradled her in his arms.

"We have two kids, both under the age of five how do we spend any time together?"

"We could do it at the hospital."

"You minx." House said seductively

Cuddy roller her eyes, "spend time together at the hospital."

"Nice cover." House winked

Cuddy gave him a kiss on the lips, missing his taste.

"Breakfast!" Rachel said as she entered their room and grabbed House's elbow, interrupting their kiss.

He gave Cuddy a look of annoyance as he made his way to the kitchen with his girls, yawning.

Cuddy stayed in bed, smiling and thought about how close she came to throwing this life away. No one at work knows how good of a father and partner he is, her staff makes comments about why she would want to raise a kid with someone like that, but oddly she wants to keep it that way. She has found a hidden treasure and doesn't want to share it. It is almost more special that he is only a family man with her and his daughters, because it shows that he trusts them implicitly, and is no longer afraid to be himself, as much of a handful as House is at times, she wouldn't trade it for the world.

"Come on, Mom!" Rachel yelled from the kitchen, "House is making pancakes!"


End file.
